


10-4

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Assault, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Cops, Corpse Abuse, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I might be overdoing it with the tags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, Mutilation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Underage Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 64,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: *Indefinite Hiatus*





	1. Case 1: The Good Doctor part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, I am back for another long haul fic. And no your eyes don't deceive you, it's not a Kinkmeme fill but something sprouted from my own demented mind. :D Thank you and enjoy.

The night air was cold and dreary. A soft misting of rain coats Ignis’ glasses as he makes his way to the blocked off alleyway. A fellow officer nods in acknowledgment of him and lifts the caution tape for the man to walk under. He makes his way down the grimy alley where he meets up with his superior and another detective, a broad-shouldered man who towers over the others. 

“So, what do we know.” he asks, eyeing the crumpled-up corpse wedged between two trash cans.

“Restaurant worker found him while he was taking out the trash. White male, dark brown hair, middle age, and by the clothing we can assume someone high-up in the financial world. His wallet is missing, there’s an indentation on his wrist that indicates he was wearing a watch at one point, as well as one on his ring finger where a band was. Most likely a robbery gone bad.” one of the investigators tell him. “Cause of death is blunt force trauma to the head, several blows that even concaved a section of his head in. The welts are an odd shape though, but we need to get him back to the lab and do further testing. Also need to check his fingerprints to see who the poor guy is and inform his family.”

“Hopefully we’ll find the perp and nail his ass. Maybe even get his belongings back so we have something for the family.” the gruff detective grumbles out as he wipes rain droplets from his brow.

“Gladio,” their superior says and turns back towards the tall man. “I want you and Ignis to start scouring the area for clues or potential witnesses. Hop to it.”

The two men exchange glares, still not completely on board with working with each other. Ignis was a new recruit, just out of the academy while Gladio has two years more experience so he was stuck with him. The two men are the complete opposites of one another with Ignis being more level headed, by the books, and prim. The other was brusque, hotheaded, disheveled, and relied more on his street smarts while giving the middle finger to proper conduct. They have had some minor disagreements. 

“Did you two think that was a suggestion? Move your asses!” 

“Yes sir.” the two say in unison and head out from the alleyway.

“So I think we should start by talking to the local store workers, they might have seen or heard something.” Ignis suggests as he wipes off his glasses with a white cloth. 

“Hmm, yeah sure.” the other grumps out and follows the shorter man into the convenience store across from the alley. 

A young woman leans across the counter, greeting the two men as they walk in. They question the girl for any possible clues but she becomes anxious and stammers while feigning ignorance. Gladio gives her a flirtatious grin and leans on the counter, making her blush. He coos softly at her, ignoring the scandalized look from his partner as he needles her for answers. The swooning girl relinquishes some info, that she did see the business man standing across the street for a bit and periodically checking his phone before turning into the alley and then seeing a small figure clad in a red hoodie that had a weird logo on the back toddle in not more than a few minutes later and not emerging since. That was over two hours ago. The brunette gives her a wink and thanks her for her help, managing to acquire her number too before leaving the store with the other man, a shit eating grin creeping across his lips.

“Licentious bastard.” the bespectacled man harrumphs.

“Haughty prick.” the other retaliates. 

The two remain silent with each other after that, hitting up a few more businesses before heading back to the precinct to relay the info they gathered. Their chief grunts out a ‘good work, boys’ before walking back into his office and shooing them both down to the crime lab. A young dark haired woman dances around with a pair of headphones wedged in her ears, oblivious to the two men entering. The victim lies covered only by a white sheet on a metal table, the bruising on his face is more prominent under the fluorescent light from the overhead lamp and the smashed in part of his skull has cleaned up for any possible clues. Ignis gives the woman an impatient look but she remains unaware until Gladio walks over and gives her a quick slap on the bottom.

“Ramuh’s balls!” she shrieks and yanks out her earbuds. “Oh, hello.”

Gladio’s lips twitch into a vile grin and eyes the victim lying on the table. “So Crowe, find any ‘questionable fluids’ on our vic?”

The woman wrinkles her nose at him as the other man scoffs and folds his arms. 

“From what we acquired from a source, he may have met with a less than savory individual.”

“He was banging a prostitute in the alley, and that may be our killer.” he puts it bluntly and gets a disgusted look from his partner. “What?”

Crowe makes a face and grabs the clipboard by her workstation, handing it to Ignis. “Actually, it’s the other way around, we found trauma to his rectum indicating penetration of some sort. But what I find the most baffling is, there’s no DNA present from the suspect on him or even spermicide from a condom being used.”

“So that means something else might have been used?” Ignis inquires, making a grimace that mirrors his partner’s face.

“Possibly. But anyway, it appears the killer struck him in the back of the head to knock him down and then proceeded to bludgeon him to death. By the shape of the bruises, it would appear he was struck with the butt-end of a gun.” 

Ignis lets out a deep groan at that information, he unfortunately knows someone that could fit that description and prays it's not him. “Did you ID him yet?”

“Still waiting for it to go through the database. It’s being slow as shit tonight.”

“All right, might as well go tell Chief Leonis what we have, start compiling the info. See ya Crowe.” Gladio waves to her as he heads into the nearby elevator. He waits inside and stares annoyedly at the smaller brunette who seems to be deep in thought. “Yo! Let’s go.” 

“On my way.” 

They continue to work through the night, piecing together all the bits of information they had gathered and finally getting a name for their victim. Emil MacLean, a married man with two teenage sons and was the owner of a small family clinic downtown. Ignis taps away at his computer, creating a report for their newest case but takes a quick break and stretches his arms with a groan. He lets out a soft sigh and adjusts a photo on his desk, smiling fondly at it. Him as a young boy, standing by the side of a middle aged man who has his hand placed on the young boy’s head and a tender smile on his lips. Ignis closes his eyes and sighs again before turning back to his computer. A mug is set down on the desk for him as Gladio props himself on the corner, taking a quick sip from his own mug. 

“Would you kindly remove your bottom from my desk? That is highly unsanitary.”

“Hey, I’m clean.” Gladio snaps out and takes another drink. “So, I’m guessing you have an idea of who may have done this.”

Ignis becomes still and furrows his brows. “It couldn’t be him, he promised he wouldn’t sell himself anymore. But he may know potential suspects.” 

“Should we have someone go pick him up, bring him in for questioning?”

“No, he’ll get paranoid and ramble on incoherently. I’ll see him tomorrow when I pick up my ward from school, offer him a meal and slowly pull it out of him.”

“Need me to help?” Gladio asks wiggling his brows. “I think we do great with the good cop bad cop routine. That last guy we had in for questioning shit himself.”

Ignis wrinkles his nose and looks with disdain at the older man. “No, I already said he gets paranoid. And having a towering behemoth like you would freak him out. Not to mention I want you nowhere near my ward, he’s young and impressionable and you’re a lecherous flirt.”

“Only if they’re legal.” Gladio titters and gets a pen to the head. “Fine, fine, I’ll stay away. Besides, I have a pretty little lady’s number that I’m gonna call.”

“Unscrupulous whore.”

“Love ya too, you pretentious tight-ass.” he snickers as he removes himself from the man’s desk and heads into the breakroom.


	2. The Good Doctor part 2

A loud steady beeping rips through the darkened room, Ignis groans and shifts around underneath his comforter as the loud sound continues. He reaches his hand from under the warm blanket and hits his alarm clock to shut it off. Next, he grabs for his glasses case and once the object is perched on his face does he pull himself from his cozy bed. He stretches out his limbs and winces as his joints crackle. The brunette heads into his connected bathroom to begin getting himself ready for another long day at the precinct, and a hot shower is just what he needs to ease himself from all the stress from the prior night. He ventures from his room an hour later, dressed in a clean button up shirt and a pair of black slacks, a matching blazer draped over his arm. When he walks into his kitchen to procure himself breakfast, he chokes out a horrified gasp at the mess that greets him. 

“Noct.” Ignis sighs exasperatedly, his shoulders slumping. 

There are eggshells left on the counter next to a dirty mixing bowl, measuring cups, and a whisk. A bag of flour is left wide open along with the butter dish that is missing its lid. Batter is splattered on the wall by the sink and dried down the sides of a cast-iron waffle maker. A dirtied plate lays on the counter along with a half-drunk glass of milk that has already begun to spoil by the horrendous odor wafting through the room. Ignis groans and rubs his temples before walking over to the fridge to get a can of coffee, knowing he is going to need all the energy he can to clean up this mess. But when he opens the refrigerator, he sees something that softens his expression and makes him snicker. There is a plate of waffles covered by cellophane with a white slip of paper laid on top with Ignis’ named scrawled on it. He takes the plate out of the fridge along with a can of Ebony and sets them down on the counter before he reads the note.

_‘Ignis, I made some breakfast for you so you better eat it. Also, I’ll clean the mess when I get home from school, so don’t touch it. Relax today.’ ~Noct_

Ignis smiles affectionately at the note and then to the waffles. His charge can be a bit aloof, lazy, and troublesome at times grating on Ignis’ last nerve, but he can also be very caring when he gives the effort. He begins preheating the toaster oven and ignores part of the note by cleaning up the flour and butter along with the waffle iron, which he will not let remain in its current state. He cracks open his can of Ebony, taking a quick sip, and turns on the small T.V. attached under a cabinet. He stops and watches as a reporter comments on the newest murder investigation and begins scowling when a scruffy, middle-aged man steps forward and answers the questions of the press. 

“Why is Captain Drautos giving the address, it should be Chief Leonis.” Ignis says to himself.

But he shakes his head and sighs, chalking it up to the man trying to power grab and get attention for himself. There has been a slight rivalry between the morning and night timers, mostly perpetuated by Captain Drautos’ insufferable need to one-up Chief Leonis. And know the man pompously gloats on television how he and his team are furthering the investigation left from the night before and will catch the killer and bring them to justice. The amount of egotism oozing from the man becomes too much to bear so Ignis changes the channel to a classical music station and hums along as he carefully cleans his waffle iron. He spends the rest of his time before heading off to pick up his charge and to coerce his blonde friend over for dinner and a chat, by doing chores around the apartment while also side-eying the mess in the kitchen. Ignis parks his car out front of the high school and watches as the youngsters pile out of the school, some laughing and acting foolish while others try to scurry away unnoticed. He spots the familiar tuft of blonde hair as a teen boy stops to stand on the school’s stone steps, looking through his phone as he waits. Ignis exits his car and walks over to the boy, forcing a pleasant smile on his face.

“Hello Prompto, how have you been?” 

The blonde flails and almost drops his phone at the sudden presence of the older man. He gives Ignis a weary smile, looking around before looking back at him. 

“H, hey Ignis. I’m doing good. How are y, you?”

“Very fine thank you.” Ignis says and smiles. He gives the boy a look over and begins to work his plan. “You don’t look very well Prompto, have you been eating properly?”

“Uh, yeah.” Prompto says and smiles weakly, but Ignis gives him an incredulous look that makes the teen withdraw back. “No. My parents left again for a business trip and won’t be back for a few weeks. They, didn’t leave me with much.”

Ignis heart sinks and he resists the urge to pull the teen into a comforting embrace since it would embarrass the poor boy. So instead he gives Prompto a warm smile and places his hand on his shoulder.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner then, and then later when I take you home we’ll stop by the store to pick up some things.”

“No, no no. I don’t want you to waste your money on me. Really, I’ve managed before.”

Ignis furrows his brows and clicks his tongue. “It’s not wasting if it’s for a good cause, and Noctis would be devastated to know his best friend was in a predicament.”

“What predicament?” 

The two look over at the black-haired teen sluggishly walking over to them. He looks questioningly at Ignis first before turning to the other teen.

“Prompto has just informed me his parents have left him with barely enough to sustain himself. I offered him a meal tonight and to procure some necessities for him but he refuses.”

Noctis sighs and shakes his head. “Prompt, just let him do it. He has some insatiable need to mother people.”

Ignis and Noct exchange looks with the elder giving a pointed one and the younger grumpy. But then something catches Noct’s attention and he stares curiously over, with the other two looking as well. 

_Damn him_

Gladiolus walks towards the school, idly looking at his phone and then checking his surroundings as if he’s searching. He notices Ignis and begins to grimace but walks over anyway, giving an unenthused wave. Prompto, as Ignis rightly assumed, backs up terrified as the towering man lumbers towards them and inches behind Ignis’ back. 

“Sup Iggy.”

Ignis scrunches his nose and glares at the older man over the top of his glass. “Hello Gladiolus, what brings you here today?” he asks venomously. 

“Here to pick up someone.” Gladio says with a tired tone and looks at his phone again.

Ignis gives him a look that says ‘Bullshit’ and goes to snap at him but then a loud cheer rips through the air followed by childish giggling.

“Gladdy! Yea, you came to pick me up!” a young brunette pre-teen squeals out as she latches on to the large man’s side.

Gladio looks down at the young girl tenderly, a look Ignis never would believe the man would be capable of making. But then he turns to the shorter brunette and goes back to scowling. 

“This is Iris, my little sister.” he says and pats the giggling girl on her head.

Ignis smiles down at the small girl and reaches his hand out to her. “Hello dear, I am Ignis. I work with your brother.”

The young girl beams as she takes his hand, a deep smile forming on her lips. “So you're my brother’s partner then, thank you for looking out for him and putting up with him. I know he can be a big meanie sometimes.”

“Iris.” the large brunette growls.

But she just titters joyfully and wraps her arms around her brother’s muscled arm, giving it an affectionate hug that washes all the animosity off the man’s face. Ignis thinks him and Iris will get along quite swimmingly.

“So, who are these little chickadees?” Gladio asks, looking at the two teen boys who stare owl-eyed at him. 

“This is Noctis, my charge.” Ignis says gesturing to the black-haired teen who stares awkwardly and gets one in return from the large man. “And Prompto, Noct’s friend.” he motions to the cowering blonde hiding partially behind him. 

“Ahh, okay, I’m Gladio.” he says in greeting before nudging his little sister. “Well Iris, let’s get you home.”

“I can’t visit with you tonight? We never get to hang out like we used to.” the young girl pouts, her lower lip jutting out.

“Sorry kiddo, have work tonight. I’ll stop over this weekend though, to spend time with you and mom. Maybe have a cookout too.”

“Okay!”

The siblings wave goodbye to the three and take their leave. Ignis sighs deeply and turns to the two teens, gesturing for them to leave as well. They follow after him, answering his grilling with different levels of enthusiasm, Prompto giddily and Noctis with annoyance.


	3. The Good Doctor part 3

The two teens sit at the dining room table, chatting as Ignis sets plates down in front of them before going to retrieve his own and settling down for dinner. Prompto digs right in, acting like he hasn’t eaten all day, which Ignis can attest to is sadly possible. But Noct fidgets around with his food, taking small bites of his chicken but ignores the rice and vegetables. Ignis sighs, knowing that telling the teen to eat all of his food gets him nowhere, so he just lets it go. 

“So, how was school today?” 

“Fine.” Noctis answers, pushing his peas around on his plate.

Ignis frowns but turns his attention to the blonde who continues shoving food into his mouth and smiles. “How about you Prompto?”

Prompto stops stuffing his face for a second and swallows his food before grinning. “It was pretty good. I got my Math test back, got a seventy-nine.” he says, beaming with pride.

“Not bad Prompto. Maybe with a bit more practice and studying, you’ll get an eighty next time.”

“I hope so.” 

Noct sighs and shoves his plate away, getting up from the table and starting to walk out of the dining room. 

“Noct, where are you going? You didn’t finish your supper.” Ignis tells him but gets a cold look.

“I’m not really hungry, I’m going to do my homework. I’ll see you at school tomorrow Prompto, good night.” the teen says and leaves.

Ignis sighs dejectedly and shakes his head. “What’s the matter with him today?”

“A teacher made a comment about Noct’s dad. He wouldn’t tell me the exact details, but it put him in a miserable mood the rest of the day.”

Ignis frowns deeply, it’s been three years since President Caelum was assassinated but the wounds still haven’t healed; not for him and most definitely not for Noctis. He lets out a soft sigh and returns to his food, before remembering the main reason he invited the blonde here. 

“So Prompto, you wouldn’t of by chance have run into any of your old acquaintances. Maybe hear them gloating about robbing someone or showing off a watch, possibly a large amount of cash.”

“No, not recently. Why?” 

“Well I can’t really go into detail since it’s still being investigated but-”

“Is it about that murder last night? I know a lot of the kids were going on about it but no one was showing anything off.” 

“How about red hooded sweatshirts that have insignias on it?”

Prompto taps a finger against his chin in thought. “Well I know the _Justice Monster Five_ hoodies are really big right now.” he says and takes out his phone. “Especially the Bomb Bro and Grim Gargoyle ones, although I personally like Casanova Coeurl. Here you go.”

Ignis takes the phone and scrutinizes the picture. Five teens stand next to each other with their backs turned towards the camera and looking over their shoulders, smiling. Each one is wearing a different colored sweatshirt with a character screen printed on the back, and sure enough one is red. 

“Did you take this?” Ignis asks and gets a nod. “Would you be able to send me this?”

Prompto’s face lights up. “Does that mean I’m helping in a murder investigation? Maybe help ID the killer?”

“Possibly.” Ignis says and chuckles lightly at the starry eyed look the teen gives him.

“Oh, oh, definitely then.” he says and waggles his fingers towards his phone to immediately send it. “So if you catch the bad guy with this, does that mean I get a reward.”

“That’s only if you identify the criminal.” Ignis informs him. His heart sinks at the frown the teen gets but then puts a warm smile on his own. “But if this does help us, I’ll personally make you a cake.”

The blonde gasps. “Really, you mean it?”

“You have my word.” 

“Yes! You’re the best Ignis.” the teen cheers out and then looks down at his plate. “Hey umm, this was really good. May I have some more?”

Ignis smiles tenderly and looks to Noctis’ abandoned plate. “I usually wouldn’t permit this, but I also can’t see good food go to waste so-” 

Even before he can finish, Prompto is scraping what is left of Noctis’ onto his plate. The brunette chuckles to himself and returns to his own plate. The meal is finished and the dishes cleaned with Prompto’s help when Ignis decides to take him home. He informs Noct that he is leaving and will be heading to work afterward, getting a passive wave from the black-haired teen. Ignis sets off with the blonde teen, taking him shopping first before dropping the grateful boy off home. He then decides to stop back at the convenience store where he and Gladio spoke to the clerk the night prior. She was thankfully there and when Ignis showed her the picture of the teens in the hoodies, she confirmed the red one was what the perp was wearing. He jots this down and thanks the girl for her cooperation, then heads to the precinct to deliver the newest piece of evidence. When he arrives, he finds Gladio is already present, tapping away at his computer. He gives a scowl to the older man and gets one in return.

“What?” Gladio huffs.

“After I told you not to show up, you did anyway.”

“Uhh I was picking up my sister as you seen.”

Ignis folds his arms, giving him an incredulous look. “Really? You just so happened to stop by to pick up your sister at the same school where I was going to pick up my charge and his friend?”

“Look, I can show you the fucking text I got from Ivy to pick Iris up. Plus the dozen she sent me afterward checking if I was there to get her.” the brunette snaps aggressively as he slams his phone onto his desk. 

The two exchange even more heated glares until Ignis harrumphs and goes to his own desk, ignoring the foul language tossed in his direction. A scruffy brunette man with braids walks by, whistling a tune that’s playing on the radio and shoots the two men a cheeky grin.

“You two bitches should just get it over with and bone. The sexual tension is starting to choke us all.” 

“Suck a dick Nyx.” Gladio growls

“You offering?” the older man says cheekily and blows a kiss. “But I think you and your partner should really take a pit stop to the evidence room, work out some of your differences.”

“What makes you think I would even touch a revolting man such as him.” Ignis snips as he gestures at Gladio. “Gods only know where he’s been.”

“Pssh, like I could even get my dick in you, with that huge tree trunk you have shoved up your ass already.” 

“Vile Cretin”

“Stuffy Prude.” 

Nyx chortles as the two men lob more insults at one another, before looking to their boss as he makes his way over, looking like he’s had enough. He first thwacks Gladiolus upside the head, points in an admonishing manner at Ignis, and gives Nyx a smack to the back of the head for good measure.

“Hey.” Nyx whines, rubbing his head. “I didn’t do anything.”

Chief Leonis scowls at the three men and points to the meeting room. “We have new evidence, so come on.”

“Umm sir,” Ignis calls to him as he stands. “I found out something as well.”

“Good, share it in the meeting.” 

The three follow him and take seats around a table where other officers and investigators have gathered. The chief walks over to a large bulletin board where all the information collected so far has been laid out. 

“So what’s the new evidence Boss?” one of the officers asks.

“First, the day of the murder our victim received multiple calls from the same blocked number and also right before he went into the alleyway. Also, he drew a large sum of Gil prior to this as seen by a security camera and by his bank statements. This, along with his watch, ring and wallet were all missing. But the most important thing is Altius found a red hair on the victim’s clothing after she did a more thorough examination, unfortunately, there isn’t any way to test for DNA but by the color, we can shrink our potential suspects list.”

“Do we even have suspects yet?” a portly man asks. “We got alibis for his wife and sons, and no one at the clinic showed any ill will towards him. They were all really fond of him.” 

“We’ve also checked for disgruntled patients, but there was only a couple and their alibis checked out as well.” another officer adds in.

“Which is why we came to one conclusion.” their chief begins as he writes on a white board. “That Dr. MacLean was having illicit relations with someone, possibly a young male prostitute. For all we know, maybe the doctor tried to pay the suspect off and to end the relationship but the suspect became irate and attacked him.”

“But then why did they have sex before he was killed?” a female detective questions. “If he was trying to end and pay off the suspect, then he wouldn’t have engaged the suspect.”

“That’s why I believe it was rape. His rectum was bruised and torn indicating forced entry so it was probably after the assailant knocked him out.” 

They begin to throw out other possible theories when Ignis raises his hand to get the chief's attention so he can present the evidence he found. He explains about the figure wearing the red hoodie and presents Prompto’s photo that highlights what it looks like. He then tells them how it is most popular amongst teenagers and young adults, further solidifying that the suspect is young. Chief Leonis adds this bit of information to the whiteboard and presents the potential suspect as either a teen or young adult male with red hair and owns a red “Justice Monster Five” sweatshirt. He orders both Nyx and Libertus to traverse the local downtown area where the prostitutes tend to hang out and check if any of them match the description or heard anything. He assigns more orders to the others, before turning to Gladio and Ignis. 

“Both of you will work on the reports together, make them legible and organized. Then when you both leave tomorrow, stop by the High school and ask around about possible leads.” the chief says before ordering everyone to leave.

Gladio and Ignis remain behind, shocked that they were given the shit end of the stick when it comes to jobs. But with sighs and a few grumbles, they get to writing the reports as instructed, not wanting to get on their chief’s bad side any further.


	4. The Good Doctor part 4

Gladio sits gruffly in the passenger seat of their squad car, his arms folded and a scowl plastered on his face. He had originally called dibs on driving but then Ignis threw a piss fit, or mildly aired his grievances as he called it, that he would do the driving. And of course, since Chief Leonis favors the younger brunette, he got his way. 

“Really Gladiolus, are we going to pout the whole drive over?” Ignis teases, getting a growl from his Senior. 

“Asshole.”

Ignis smiles smugly and adjusts his glasses as he turns into the school’s parking lot. He drives down towards the student parking and gasps before slamming on his breaks, sending Gladio lurching forwards. 

“The fuck Ignis!?”

Ignis exits the car in a huff and doesn’t even shut his door as he storms over to a small group of teens standing by a red sports car and smoking. They notice the brunette skulking towards them and toss their cigarettes before dashing off leaving behind a blonde and black haired teen.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum! What the hell do you think you are doing!?” 

“It’s not his Ignis, he’s holding it for me.” Prompto tells him in a panic and tries to grab the cigarette from his friend but it is held out of his reach. 

Noctis looks his guardian square in the eyes and takes a long drag from the cigarette, then blows the smoke out slowly as the older man’s eyes slit in aggravation

“Put that down.” Ignis snarls through clenched teeth.

“You’re not my father, you can’t tell me what to do.” the teen snidely retorts and takes another puff.

“I am your legal guardian young man, you will put that cigarette out and get to your class, or so help me you will be grounded for a month.”

“Ooh, grounded.” Noctis taunts while flailing his hands impassionately.

“Noct, come on man. Stop it and let's go.” Prompto pleads but the other won’t budge.

The black haired teen decides to continue being petulant and goes to take another drag but his shirt collar is grabbed harshly, being yanked up slightly. Amber eyes look at him aggressively, making the teen stiffen and go wide eyed. 

“Gladiolus, unhand him right now!” Ignis snaps at the large man.

“Drop the cigarette.” Gladio growls out in a deep authoritative tone. The teen stares up at him in utter terror, his body slowly trembling but he does as he is told and is released. “Now, get your ass to class or I’ll drag you there myself.”

Noctis grabs up his book bag and dashes off, followed by Prompto who frantically flees after him. Gladio sighs in annoyance before looking to his partner and returning the glare he is getting. 

“Don’t give me that shitty look. You left the car in the middle of the lane to go mother hen your brat and soft balling him wasn’t working.”

“Well manhandling the boy isn’t the proper way to go about things either.”

“It worked for me, got my life straightened out.” Gladio grumbles out and starts to walk away. 

Ignis looks taken aback by that comment and calls out to the older man to explain himself but is ignored. They make their rounds through the school, checking out three students who have red hair like what was found, but two of them had builds bigger than the description described while the third had a disability that would have made him incapable of committing the murder. They return to the cruiser, annoyed and haggard that they are nowhere closer to finding anything about the suspect. But Ignis doesn’t start the vehicle just yet, instead he turns a curious eye to his partner and purses his lips.

“Geez, just start the car already and let's go. I haven’t been getting shit for sleep lately.”

“Not until you explain yourself. What was with that comment you made before.” 

Gladio frowns slightly and shifts around uncomfortably in his seat before sighing. “Look, I was a troubled youth and did all sorts of shady shit to get back at my dad for abandoning our family to be with his lover. I didn’t get my act together until Chief Leonis, then a Sergeant, jacked my ass up against a wall and laid into me. Said if I didn’t get on the straight and narrow, I’d probably end up in jail or dead, then I would be the one abandoning my family.”

“And you thought that same tactic would be acceptable for my charge?” Ignis snips. “Just because it got through your thick skull doesn’t mean it’s the best method for others.”

Gladio grunts and immediately exits the car, slamming the door, and walking off. Ignis groans and starts the car, slowly driving after the angry brunette.

“Get in the car Gladiolus.”

“Or what, you gonna send me to bed without dinner?” he mocks and continues walking. “No wonder that kid wasn’t listening to you, you’re too fucking soft.”

“Violence isn’t always the answer, so get in the car and stop acting childish!” 

_“Attention all personnel, we have a 211 in progress at Gulliver's Pawn Shop any vehicles in the vicinity please respond.”_

“That’s only a block away.” Gladio points out. “We can get there quickly.”

Ignis reaches over and grabs the radio to respond, unaware Gladio is heading there on foot. “This is Scientia reporting, my partner and I are close by, we will respond.”

_“All right Scientia, proceed with caution.”_

Ignis hangs up the radio and immediately looks around for the tall brunette. He curses under his breath when he realizes he has gone on ahead and picks up speed to get to the scene. Ignis arrives and parks across the street, not seeing Gladio anywhere. As he prepares to exit the vehicle, two gunshots ring out and a figure in a red hoodie runs from the store and down the alley. 

“Iggy! That’s our suspect!” Gladio hollers to his partner and tales the hooded figure.

Ignis exits the car and heads towards the adjacent alleyway in hopes of cutting off the suspect. He draws his gun and cautiously makes his way down the alley until he reaches the end where he presses his back against the stone building and peeks around the corner. He sees the hooded figure making their way towards him, constantly looking back to see if they are still being pursued. Ignis takes a deep breath and steels himself before turning the corner and pointing his gun at the suspect.

“Stop where you are and drop the weapon!” he shouts, startling the perp.

The figure quickly aims their gun and fires off two rounds at the brunette which he narrowly avoids as they hit the wall behind him. He hears a loud roar, followed by a pained yelp, and a body hitting the ground. Ignis regains himself and looks up to see the suspect pinned to the ground with a very angry Gladio looming over them and cuffing their hands behind their back. He roughly yanks the suspect up and nods to his partner, who looks with concern at the blood trickling down his forehead from multiple tiny gashes. But that is not important at the moment. With a quick jerk, Gladio yanks back the hood of the suspect, revealing the curly mess of red hair hidden underneath. But then they realize, to their horror, just who their suspect really is. 

“It’s a young woman.” Ignis gasps, watching the teen struggle in the large man’s grip.

They call into the precinct, letting them know they apprehended the suspect and the new turn of events she now brings to the case. The two men now wait outside the interrogation room as Chief Leonis and Captain Drautos interrogate the young woman. Gladio grunts with annoyance, moving his head away from the other’s fussing hands as he attempts to clean his cuts for the umpteenth time.

“Okay, enough already. All the glass shards are out and it’s not bleeding anymore so quit.”

“Yes, but if it’s not properly cared for it may get infected or leave nasty scars.” Ignis tuts and goes about cleaning the wound again.

“Maybe I want scars, some people find them sexy.” Gladio says, smiling shamelessly. 

“Do you ever not think with your genitals?” 

“Of course, I just do it because I know it pisses you off.”

“Arsehole.”

“Douche.”

Chief Leonis exits the interrogation room along with Captain Drautos and looks to the two men and sighs. 

“Go home you two, get some rest. We have a lot of things to go over tonight.”

The two men go to protest, wanting to know more about the suspect but their Chief brushes them off and again tells them to go home. But he stops and turns back to them, a rare smile forming on his lips.

“Good work, the both of you.”

Ignis smiles and nods to his superior as Gladio grins broadly and gives him a thumbs up. They go their separate ways and return home with Ignis going through his front door, deeply sighing and shedding his coat and shoes neatly by the door. He makes his way through the apartment and makes a quick stop in the kitchen, groaning at the horrendous state it was left in by the teen. He knows the boy won’t clean it up, due to his attitude earlier so he resigns himself to tidy it, tiring himself out enough he falls to sleep without the aid of pills. He eventually stirs awake, grumbling and reaching for his phone to check the time. In a panicked frenzy, he leaps out of bed and rushes out of his room. His alarm never went off and it was after seven, he needed to make sure Noctis got home safely, did his homework, and had eaten. But he finds that the teen is not home as a sense of panic overcomes him until he sees a note stuck to the fridge with a magnet. 

_Prompto and I have a science project due that we need to work on. I’m staying over at his place._

Ignis sighs with relief before his mood turns to annoyance at the teen for not waking him up. He has told him many times if he was sleeping when the teen arrived home he was to wake him. Ignis wonders for a brief second if Gladio may be right, that he is too soft on the boy, but he quickly buries that thought when he remembers the promise he made to Noctis’ father to take care of his son. He goes and retrieves himself a can of Ebony before going through the pile of mail strewn out on the counter, separating them by what they are. He comes across a flyer for a local clothing retailer and goes to set it in the discard pile when he notices the sweatshirts being advertised. A smile forms on his lips when he remembers the promise he made to Prompto about his help and makes a mental note to pick up some ingredients when he has the time. Eventually, it’s time for him to head into work, and as he arrives he spots Gladio making his way towards the precinct slightly sluggish with a perturbed look on his face.

“Gladiolus, what is the matter. You look dreadful.” Ignis inquires of his partner as he jogs over to catch up with him.

The larger man turns to him, nodding in acknowledgment before almost losing his balance and using the metal banister to upright himself. “M’ fine.”

Ignis groans at him but is ignored as he makes his way inside, with Ignis following right after. As the two enter the building, cheers and clapping greet them from their colleagues as they congratulate them for catching the perp. They are eventually shushed by their chief and called in for a meeting to hear the exact details of the crime. The young girl, Mave Duncanson, was a new patient of the doctor, going in for a routine physical so she could go for her permit over five months ago. But for some reason, the doctor had insisted on her being checked by his offices OBGYN since she had just turned sixteen. He had mildly sedated her, telling her since she was a virgin it would be very painful but then, to her horror, no nurse came in to check her. Instead the doctor forced himself on her, raping her as she lay helpless on the exam table. She eventually came out of sedation and the doctor acted as if nothing had happened, telling her the exam went smoothly and she had nothing to worry about. The girl felt sick and tried to tell her parents what had happened but she wasn’t believed. But then she noticed her body changing with as she started to miss periods, her belly swelling, breast becoming tender, and her moods changing. She found out she was pregnant. She admitted rage got the best of her, so she found out how to contact the doctor by tricking a new and naive nurse into allowing the girl into the doctor's office while he was in and had threatened him. He then became panicky and set up a day to meet in secret later on, saying that he would give her money in order to ‘take care of the problem’ and to shut her up. When they finally met up, he had attempted to assault her but she pulled a gun she took from her father’s cabinet and struck him over the head, then continued to bludgeon him repeatedly as the memory of the rape took over her mind. Once she finally came to, she had realized what she had done and staged it to look like a robbery gone bad, and even went a step further by using a broken broom handle she found inside a nearby dumpster to sodomize him. Once she finished, she took off with his belongings and the cash he had, eventually deciding to pawn off his watch and ring. But the shop’s clerk recognized the name etched into the watch as that of the doctor and held onto it as he instructed his wife to call the police which led to the girl being apprehended.

“So what’s going to happen now?” Ignis asks, his brows furrowed. “She is a minor after all, and if the tests come back that she is pregnant then she definitely won’t be put away for very long if at all.” 

“That’s for the district attorneys to decide. Maclean’s widow is demanding the girl be tried as an adult and is suing for defamation, saying the girl is lying about being raped and that she’s probably pregnant by some random man.”

“Well, we’ll know for sure in a couple days when the paternity test results come in. But as it stands now, we are in for a shit storm from the media and those who are in support of the doctor.” Crowe states, looking slightly disgusted.

The case has taken a drastic change from what they had originally thought, with their victim potentially being a rapist, and that leaves a bad taste in all their mouths. They exit the meeting room, all feeling morose at what the next few days, possibly even weeks entail. Ignis shakes his head and sighs before looking to his partner standing in the break room as he slowly pours himself a cup of coffee. The man’s face is lacking its usual lively bronze color, instead being slightly pale and worn looking. He wishes to question the older man but knows it will get him nothing but vulgarity and snappy comebacks, so he just lets him be.


	5. Respite: Ignis

The next few days have gone by just as expected, with a witch hunt orchestrated by the doctor's widow, demanding the girl be tried to the fullest extent for her heinous crime. Even after the test came back proving the girl’s story, those in support of the doctor refused to listen and continued protesting even going so far as to harass those involved in the investigation. But then something unexpected happened, throwing everything into a tailspin. About a dozen other women and young girls came forward, divulging that they too were assaulted by the doctor but were too afraid to come forth, until now. They were also harassed as expected but two of the women had children that they claimed were the children of the doctor, and sure enough, the DNA tests proved it true. This seemed to temper those who had stood by the doctor’s character originally but now they turn in droves to condemn the man for his despicable act. Even his widow bows out of the spotlight, too ashamed at what her husband had done. As for the young girl, she pleaded guilty to Voluntary Manslaughter and was sentenced to a Secure Juvenile facility, where she would remain until she becomes an adult and would be released on probation. As for her unborn child, she decided a closed adoption would be the best solution so that the child could grow up with a better chance at life than she could provide. 

Ignis awakens as his alarm goes off, it’s his day off and he decided to make good on his promise to bake Prompto a cake. He dresses himself plainly and heads out to the local grocer to pick up the ingredients, knowing the teen has a fondness for Angel Food Cake. As he drives, he notices an elderly woman sweeping off a welcome mat outside an antique looking quite worn and overworked. He stops on the side street and makes his way over to her, smiling as her face lights up when she sees him.

“Ignis, it’s so good to see you. How are you dear?” 

“I am very well Viola, I see you reopened the shop. Are you sure that’s wise, it hasn’t even been a month since your stay in the hospital.” he asks in worry. 

“Oh please deary, a broken hip is nothing.”

He frowns deeply as his brow crinkles. “Viola, you fell from a ladder trying to retrieve a product and was down for three hours, that is not nothing. You should hire someone to help out.”

“I’ve looked Ignis, no one is interested in working at an old shop like mine. And the kids nowadays are too interested in their phones or are lazy. It would be so nice if I found someone who had your work ethic.”

“Keep trying, there is bound to be someone.” he says and notices a particular item of clothing. “When did you start selling sweatshirts?”

“Oh those? I’ve noticed all the youngins wearing those so I started ordering some in hopes it will attract a younger demographic, bring some life back into this place.”

Ignis steps towards the rack, searching through the garments until he finds one that catches his eye. He turns to the elderly woman and smiles at her. “I would like to purchase this then, I know a certain young man who would love this.”

The woman smiles happily and walks him to the register to ring him up and even gives him a box to put it in. He waves goodbye to the old woman and returns to his car to head to the grocer for the ingredients before returning home to begin making the dessert. His charge finally awakens from his _Saturday Sleepin_ and stares incredulously at his guardian gleefully baking away. 

“What's that for?” he asks while scratching his belly and eyeing the mixing bowl. 

“For Prompto, I told him I would bake him a cake if his photo helped with my investigation and it did.” he says chipperly before turning and giving an exasperated eye to the teen who has snatched up the discarded bowl and is running his fingers through the leftover batter and eating it. “Noct.”

The teen just shrugs his shoulders and continues what he is doing while walking over to the sofa to sit. “Want me to take it to him later?” 

“Absolutely not young man, you are still grounded for that stunt you pulled last week.” 

Noctis puffs out his cheeks annoyedly and groans, before recalling something and sticking a battered covered finger in his mouth. “Hey Ignis? What's your partner's name again?” 

“That, is none of your concern. He is a crude individual that you do not need to know any more about.” Ignis snips and scrunches his nose as he checks the cake with a toothpick. “I really can not fathom how he even made it through the academy.” 

“Come on, I just want to know his name.” the teen whines and sticks his lower lip out making the older man cringe, feeling his resolve weakening. “He looks familiar, kind of like the old Chief of Police that was really good friends with my Dad, the one that-”

The teen grows silent and frowns. Ignis pulls the cake from the oven, setting it on a cooling rack before walking over to his charge and placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. The man was Clarus Amicitia, the Police Chief for nearly two decades and longtime friend to Noctis’ father, Regis Lucis Caelum. The man had also lost his life the day President Caelum was assassinated, after he jumped in front of the man, taking the first two bullets of the three shots fired. The third had struck the President in the head, killing him instantly. It was a horrible tragedy that rocked so many people's lives but struck the men’s families the worst especially once a long kept secret came out. This was something that made him fearful of Noctis meeting the man, that Gladio would spill the secret to the teen and destroy any respect he had for his father.

“I am not sure actually. He never mentioned it and I wasn’t going to pry either. He doesn’t know mine.” he lies, feeling a slight sense of guilt but his wish to preserve the teen’s wholesome image of his father is more important. 

“Okay.” Noctis replies still looking sullen. 

Ignis pats the younger male on his head before returning to the kitchen and preparing to make homemade frosting for the blonde’s cake. Eventually the cake is complete with Ignis placing it in the cake box for safe transport, he looks to Noct and lets him know he’ll be back, getting a quick wave from the teen as he works on homework. Ignis traverses to the teen’s home that is in a nice little middle-class area of the city. He pulls into the teen’s driveway, not seeing a car there meaning his parents have still yet to return. Ignis exits his car and carefully takes out the two packages, walking to the front door and ringing the bell. No answer. Ignis sighs, realizing he probably should have called the teen to make sure he was going to be home, but he wanted this to be a surprise. 

“Young man? Are you looking for Prompto?” a raspy voice asks from across the street. “Are you an acquaintance?”

Ignis turns to find an old hunched over woman eyeing him from across the street.

“Yes, I am the guardian of his best friend and I have a couple of packages for him.” he says and holds them up for her to see.

The old woman thin lips curl into a soft smile. “Ahh, how nice. He is such a sweet boy and I’m happy there are those who care about him.” she says and frowns. “Unlike those good for nothing parents of his. They just up and left the boy alone again, the poor thing.”

Ignis frowns as well, knowing how they like to leave the teen on his own for weeks on end with barely enough to sustain himself. That’s what got the blonde into his prior predicament before Noct found out and pleaded with Ignis to help. High pitched yipping catches Ignis’ attention as he sees the blonde come into view, holding the leash of a small fluffy dog.

“Hey Ignis!” Prompto calls out, scoops the tiny dog in his arms and runs over to the woman, handing it to her before running across the street to meet up with the brunette. “What brings you here?” he says and then eyes the white boxes, his face lighting up. “Is that what I think it is?”

Ignis smiles and nods, opening the top of the box to allow him to view the contents and making the teen cheer. Prompto quickly unlocks his front door, waves back at the old woman before taking Ignis’ hand in his and leading him into his house. Ignis sets the boxes down on the dining room table and carefully takes the box containing the sweat-shirt and hands it to the confused teen.

“What's this Ignis?” he asks shaking the box carefully.

“Another gift I felt you deserved, especially since you have kept your promise to me and Noct for over a year now.” the brunette says and smiles tenderly. 

Prompto carefully opens the box, staring at the contents as his eyes begin to mist up. “Oh, oh my gods. Ignis.” he begins to sniffle as he pulls the yellow hooded sweatshirt out, running his hand over the Casanova Coeurl logo. He lunges forward and wraps his arm around the older man’s waist, pressing his face into the other's chest while softly sniffling. “Thank you, you’ve done so much for me. I wish there was something I could do to repay you.”

“Nonsense. Being a good friend to Noct and taking care of yourself is all the repayment I could ask for.” 

Prompto looks up at him. “I mean it if there is anything I could do for you. Please let me know and I’ll do it.”

Ignis goes deep into thought and comes up with something. “Actually, there is something. Do you have a pad of paper and a writing utensil?” he asks getting a confused look from the teen but he goes and retrieves the items for him. Ignis scribbles down some information and hands the pad and pen back to the teen. “Tomorrow, if you have time, go to this address and speak to the woman Viola. Tell her I sent you, also dress nicely.”

Prompto looks at the note in his hand and goes wide eyed. “Wait, is this for a job? Ignis, this is you helping me again.”

“No, this would be you helping me out more. She is a very kind woman, and she needs help with her antique shop. If you go and apply for the job, that would put my mind at a great ease.” 

The teen once again wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace before pushing up on his tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on the man’s cheek, causing him to blush and become flustered. Prompto pulls back from him and smiles as he hugs the clothing item to his chest. 

“So,” Ignis begins and looks around the room. “do you have meals you can prepare for yourself?”

“Yes Ignis, I set chicken out this morning and I’ve been rationing what you bought for me the other week.” he says and smiles warmly. “So don’t worry about me, okay.”

“All right Prompto, but if you do get low, do not hesitate to let me now.”

“I might not need to with this.” he says and waves the piece of paper with the address of the antique shop. 

“I’m sure she’ll bring you on immediately, you are a very kind soul Prompto and I know you’ll work hard.” he says as he walks to the front door with Prompto following him. “Well take care of yourself and have a good night.” 

“Hey, Ignis?” Prompto calls out to him, halting his step. The teen's freckled cheeks gain a dusting of pink as he bites his lower lip. “I umm, thank you.”

Ignis smiles warmly and nods. “You are very welcome Prompto, and thank you for all your help.”

With one last goodbye, Ignis heads back home so he can start to prepare dinner for him and Noctis, and to enjoy the rest of his day off.


	6. Case 2: The Big Bad Wolf part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! The following case will be much darker than the last. It mentions, rape, mutilation, torture, and murder of children plus mentions of suicidal thoughts.

A young girl dressed in a bloody and torn nightgown pads down the street, a sense of panic on her battered face as she holds her bleeding throat. Her breathing becomes labored as she uses all of her remaining strength to find someone that can help her. Eventually she comes upon a small convenience store that is still open, a group of teens chilling outside and talking. The little girl picks up speed and runs to them, tears streaming down her beaten face from the agonizing pain she’s in but also from hope.

“H, help me.” she weeps out before collapsing to the pavement.

One of the young men swears and rushes to her aid before yelling for the others to get the store clerk and call an ambulance. 

Gladio and Ignis walk down the hospital corridor with a sense of foreboding. They know horrific things like this comes with the job, but it never gets any easier. They are greeted by the forensic nurse on duty, a middle aged woman with a very distressed face.

“So, what do we know so far.” Gladio asks, his brows knitting in concern.

“Her name is Nadia Sokoloff, she’s ten years old and lives with her grandparents; parents are deceased. From what we could get from her, the grandparents went out for the night, leaving her by herself. Other than that, she won’t talk, just gets this blank expression and clams up.”

“What about the grandparents, have they been contacted?” Ignis asks.

“Yes, they were utterly horrified when we contacted them. They begged to come see her but we can’t allow them here until the investigation is complete.” 

Ignis grimaces slightly but asks the painful question. “Was she-” 

The nurse’s head drops slightly making the two men’s stomachs turn. “Yes, we found signs of forced penetration.”

“Fuck.” Gladio snarls out, a deep rage beginning to overcome him. 

“She also has a broken nose, fractured jaw, a few broken ribs, some of her teeth were knocked out, and her throat was slit, only superficially though which we are unsure was intentional or carelessness. They have her pumped with so many pain meds, I’m amazed the poor is still awake.”

“All right, we’ll take it from here. Thank you.” Ignis says to the downtrodden nurse.

She bids them goodbye and hands off her reports to Ignis before going to check on another case. Ignis looks through the documents, bile rising in his throat as he scans through the nurse's report. They stop in front of a curtained off area, flashing their badges to the guard standing by and walk around the curtain to find the little girl. She’s a tiny little thing, with curly blonde hair and a slight hint of freckles that can be seen where her face isn’t swollen or bruised. She stares idly at her nails, picking at the chipped polish on her index finger. As they walk closer, they can hear the raspiness of her breathing. Gladio stops and looks to the young girl, his face going sheet white and he begins to clam up; she’s close in age to Iris. 

“Nadia?” Ignis says softly but the girl still flinches. “Hello dear, my name is Ignis and this is my partner Gladiolus. We’re detectives and are here to help you. Would you be able to talk to us?”

The little girl stares blankly at the two men before she begins to whimper. Ignis knits his brows and tries to again speak softly to her in an attempt to calm her but she turns away from him. Ignis sighs and shakes his head before turning to the larger man.

“We should maybe let her be for now, she still seems traumatized and it won’t do her body any good if she gets even more stressed.”

Ignis starts to walk out but stops and turns back to his partner who continues to stand there. The large man steps towards the bed and pulls up a chair next to it, looking softly at the shaking girl. He gives her a smile and reaches into his jacket taking out a white mass and holding it in his large hands.

“Hey sweetheart, I know you’re scared and in pain but we want to help you by catching the bad man that hurt you, that way he won’t do this to any other little girls.” he says tenderly with a look Ignis has never seen the man make. “Even though you may not be comfortable talking to us, could you talk to Mr. Moogle? He’s a very good listener.” 

Gladio holds out the plush moogle to the girl. She eyes it with apprehension but slowly reaches her hand out and takes it, flicking the red puffball extending from its head. She looks to the large man and nods, making him smile as he stands. He turns to his partner and motions for him to leave, before following him out from the curtained off area. 

“Gladio, what are you-”

But he is cut off when Gladio puts his fingers to his lips and takes out a walkie talkie and smiles. Ignis stares flabbergasted at the other man, in minor disbelief he was able to come up with a plan like this. They head to an empty room and Gladio turns on the walkie talkie before taking out a recorder, turning it on and setting it by the other device. The large brunette takes a deep breath and presses the button on the side of the walkie talkie and begins to speak into it with a high pitched voice that almost makes Ignis lose it. 

_“My name is Nadia, I’m ten years old and I’m in the fifth grade.”_ she weakly speaks making the two men smile.

“Okay Nadia, can you tell me what happened to you? It makes me very sad to see you like this.” 

_“Yeah, I was sleeping but I woke up after hearing a strange noise and there was a man with a wolf face standing next to my bed. He placed this funny smelling red cloth over my face and I fell back asleep.” she says and harshly coughs making the two men wince. “When I woke up I was in the park Grandpa takes me to when we walk Miska, that’s our dog, she’s really fat and old.”_

The two men force down a chuckle and Gladio continues to ask the girl questions but she can’t remember much else, except for when she heard the man comment on her teeth, she said his voice was soft and had a hint of an accent to it. Gladio thanks the young girl for talking to him and shuts off the two devices, sighing deeply and looking pale. 

“Bravo Gladiolus, I am deeply impressed.” 

“Yeah well when you have a little sister, you have to come up with creative ways to get her to talk. Especially when she’s mad at her dummy of a big brother.” Gladio says, grimacing slightly with Ignis giving him a soft look and touching his shoulder. “Well, probably should get all this back to the precinct so we can start the process of finding this son of a bitch.”

Ignis nods in agreement and the two men return to their patrol car, heading back to the station to deliver the evidence they have collected from the nurse and the little girl. Gladio sits with slight frustration at his desk, tapping a pen against the wood before grunting and getting up to go to the break room. He pours himself a cup of coffee and leans his hip against the counter while sipping slowly from his cup, his mind running a mile a minute. He takes a quick glance at his watch, checking the time to find it’s quarter to seven a.m and sighing. His sister should be heading to school by now, more than likely on her own since he knows that their mother was out using the life insurance money she received from their father’s death to drink herself into a stupor and falling into some young man’s bed. He quickly shoots her a text, asking her to text him when she arrives at school and waits agonizingly for a response. His phone dings letting him know she replied and sighs with relief after reading her text.

“Your sister?” Chief Leonis asks, leaning against the break room door.

“Yeah.” Gladio grunts out softly, his brows creasing.

“Gladio, will you be able to handle this case? If not then I-”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I know losing my cool won’t help catch this monster.” 

The Chief stares at him with a concerned look before nodding and turning to walk out. “I’ll hold you to that then, go home and get some rest Amicitia.”

“Yes sir.” 

The tall brunette waves goodbye to his colleagues as they prepare to leave as well and the morning shifters roll in. He returns to his apartment, walking sluggishly through the front door and shucking off his jacket and shoes before stepping into his kitchen to check if he has any phone messages. A couple telemarketers hucking products, the local pharmacy calling about his medications, and the last one is from his sister. He chuckles to himself listening to the pre-teen sing into the phone, with a song their nanny would sing to them as children before she passed on from old age. Gladio had taken up the reins of singing it to his baby sister since he ended up mostly raising her when their father left them and their mother decided partying was more important than her children. But after awhile his sister began to sing it to him, saying he sounded like a dying animal and continued this tradition even after Gladio left home for good when he turned eighteen. He finds it comforting and helps ease the stress of his job. With his mind at ease and a calming feeling sweeping over his body he heads into his room to try and get some sleep. He sets his alarm for two in the afternoon, so that way he can go pick his sister up from school and take her out for a mid afternoon snack at the ice cream parlor, hopefully remind her about how to defend herself. Eventually, the alarm goes off and the man wakes, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he retreats to his bathroom to take his mountain of pills and have a quick shower and shave before heading out. He pulls up to the school and stifles a yawn as he exits his car, then heading over towards where the kids exit from. As he makes his way over, Gladio spots a familiar mess of black hair sitting on a stone guard rail kicking his feet back and forth as he taps away at his phone obviously as his blonde friend rambles on to him. Gladio wrinkles his nose slightly wondering if his partner was going to whisk in on his broomstick and badger him or some shit. It’s not that he hates the guy, he just finds him a bit of a stuck up know-it-all which is one of the types of people the brunette has little patience for and the eight plus hours he has to put up with him already is bad enough. So he just groans and goes to move along but duty begins to call when a couple of punkish teens waltz over and kick the blonde off the railing before grabbing the black haired teen by his jacket, trying to drag him away. Gladio grunts to himself and storms over while standing straight up to make himself look more menacing. 

“Hey, shit heads! Back off!” Gladio snarls out making the group halt.

But a teen who stands almost a few inches shorter than Gladio saunters towards him, a shitty look spread across his face.

“Fuck off asshole, I ain’t scared of you.” the punk kid snips, playing up his toughness for his friends.

Gladio resist the urge to pistol whip the little bastard, but does the next best thing and flashes his badge, getting a smug grin on his face as the teens hightail it away. The brunette snickers as he turns the unenthused black haired teen.

“Ya’ll right kid?”

“Yeah, thanks.” the teen quickly says before jumping over the side of the railing to check on the limping blonde. “Prompto are you okay? Should I take you to the nurse?”

“I’m fine, just scuffed up my palms and knees. I’m sure Viola will have stuff I can clean myself up with when I get to work.”

“Hey kids,” Gladio begins as he leans over the railing, the two teens staring up at him like frightened cats. “what the hell was all that about?” 

“A member of their group was harassing Prompto earlier and I kicked his ass. They wanted revenge.” the black haired teen tells him, causing a minor headache to start forming for the older man. 

“Shit, kid. Do you have any idea the mood that’s gonna put your mom in? He’s barely tolerable when he’s in a good mood.”

The teen just shrugs his shoulders unenthused, making Gladio groan in frustration. He backs away from the railing and goes to walk back towards the doors when the black-haired teen calls to him.

“What’s your last name? You look kinda familiar.”

Gladio furrows his brows slightly. He doesn’t like when people know his surname, mostly because it brings either pity for the loss of a great man or snide comparison of someone he grew to loathe. 

“It’s Coleman.” His mother’s maiden name that he uses on occasions.

The teen frowns deeply, making Gladio feel slightly bad for lying to him. “Ahh, okay. You’re not the one I’m looking for then.”

He gives a wave to the two teens and heads off to wait for his sister.


	7. The Big Bad Wolf part 2

Spending time with his sister has always brought him a sense of normalcy that he has been lacking since he ran away from home the first time at twelve, but the most recent get together had made his heart ache and mind race a mile a minute. All he could think of was that battered little girl sitting in the hospital bed and how he couldn’t fathom that happening to his baby sister; his last remaining light in the darkness. But a few days later, it smacks him right in the face of just how close to home this can hit. He stands on the other side of the police tape, a deep sense of foreboding looming over him as he eyes the forensic team hovering around a row of bushes in the park. Taking a deep breath Gladio lumbers over finally to join up with his partner and the chief who look to him with dread. The tall brunette steps forwards, his mouth down turning into a deep grimace as he softly gasps. 

“Fuck.” he growls out lowly, as his eyes become misty and bile rising into his throat. 

Another little girl left beaten, bloodied, and defiled; but unfortunately, this one didn’t survive.

“Little thing put up a fight, knuckles are banged up and we found hair particles stuck under her nails. Hopefully there's DNA.” one of the forensics tells them and then gets a deeply disturbed look on his face. “Also it appears as if the perp cut her ears off, probably took them as a sick souvenir.”

“Now we just have to I.D. her, let the family know.” another of the forensic members says sadly. 

“No need, I know this girl. Larissa Freitas, she’s a friend of my sister.” Gladio says glumly, before gritting his teeth. “Son of a bitch, I just seen her the other day, took her an Iris out for ice cream.”

“Gladio.” the chief says, his voice taking a stern tone. “I want you and Ignis to take the collected evidence back to Crowe and have her start processing it immediately.”

Gladio goes to gripe but that is nipped in the bud when the grizzled chief gives him a look, one filled with both anger and sadness. The large brunette clenches his teeth and storms away, followed quickly by Ignis with the evidence that has been collected thus far. 

“Gladiolus?” Ignis calls out but is ignored. “Gladio!?”

He stops and turns to his partner, nostrils flaring as he breathes angrily through them. “What?”

“If you want, I can take these back to the precinct myself if you don’t-”

“No, I’ll go too. I can’t sit by idly.” the man says, his voice cracking slightly as he fights the  
welling pain.

Ignis furrows his brows and purses his lips but nods to his partner, not wanting to cause more irritation for him. The two leave separately with Ignis following behind Gladio in his vehicle. The older man grinds his teeth together as he white knuckles the steering wheel wondering how he will be able to tell that girl’s family what had happened to her or look them in the eyes, how he will be able to look his sister in the eyes knowing her best friend was brutalized in such a manner; but also, how can he look at Nadia after he promised to catch this fucker before he could do this again. He pulls into the parking bay along with Ignis, and the two make their way into the station with an air of melancholy following them as they walk past their colleagues who all avert their gazes silently. They step into the elevator that takes them to the basement lab where they find Crowe already waiting for them. She smiles softly at them and takes the collected evidence from Ignis, her face morphing into a grimace as she turns away to start sorting them. 

“You need help with anything Crowe?” Gladio asks, slightly trembling and tapping his fingers against his thighs. 

“No, I got this. Just go take a load off for a bit, get some fresh air. You look like shit.” she says not looking away from her work. 

Gladio fidgets and groans but then just nods before heading back into the elevator with his partner. He ignores the side glance from the smaller man, resting his head against the metal wall behind him and sighs deeply, but then grunts when the elevator creeps to a stop and glares at the other man. 

“The fuck Ignis!?”

“Gladio,” the younger man begins and turns to look up at him. “You need to calm yourself. Getting worked up isn’t going to hel-”

He stops and winces when Gladio slams his fist into the metal wall, adding another dent into the severely abused contraption. But then the larger man trembles, dropping to his knees as he fights to stop from weeping. 

“I just seen her, just fucking spoke to her.” he says, voice cracking. “I’ve known her since she was six, her and my sister have been friends since kindergarten. What the fuck am I to tell her family, my sister?” 

Gladio grits his teeth, fisting his hand in his hair as he holds on to the last remaining bit of strength he has to not just break down in the elevator with his stuffy partner right next to him, looking down at him with a face of pity. He ignores the man as he sits down next to him, even when he gently holds him by the shoulders and pulls him towards him to rest his head on his shoulder, Gladio just allows himself to petted consolingly by the smaller man. He hates showing weakness, especially to someone he barely gets along with, but he’s too tired and depressed to give a shit right now; it does feel mildly comforting though. After a few more minutes of silence, Gladio’s phone begins to buzz, making him sigh and pull it out. He moves away from the other, nodding in silent thanks as he answers.

“Sup Chief?” he says and winces as the tongue lashing he receives from the older man. “Yeah, yeah, we’re on our way back up.” 

Gladio sighs and hits the continue button on the keypad, returning the elevator to its upward ascent. 

“Why was he angry?”

“Because one of the shits upstairs heard me punch the wall and complained.” he grunts and places his phone back into his pocket, gnawing on his lower lip as they share and uncomfortable silence. “Hey uhh, thanks.”

“You are welcome.” Ignis says and smiles. “But I should also say thank you for helping out Noctis and Prompto the other day. I got the chance to speak to Prompto today and he wanted me to tell you thanks for scaring off those bullies.” 

“Ah, yeah, that. I was picking my sister up, that was when I last saw-” he says and stops, gritting his teeth tightly. 

They return to their silence as the elevator dings and they begin to exit, but Gladio is shoved back in by the chief who turns to Ignis and shoos him as the door closes behind the two men. The Chief turns a disapproving eye to the younger man while folding his arms and sighing deeply.

“I know you're angry and you have a connection to our vic, but if you can’t keep it together then I will yank you off this case.” he says and puts his hand up when Gladio tries to retort, silencing him. “We all want this bastard caught, but unfortunately things don’t work out so easily, so we need to keep a leveled head and continue on. Is that understood?”

Gladio groans and nods, looking down.

“Is that fucking understand, Amicitia!?” 

“Yes!” Gladio snaps back, eyes filled with rage. “I understand, godsdamnit!” 

The Chief sighs deeply and shakes his head. “Go home and get some rest.”

“But I just-”

“Listen, this is going to be all over the news tomorrow since it’s the second attack. So get yourself well rested and in a good emotional state, because you’re going to have a very distraught little girl to comfort tomorrow.” 

Gladio winces. The news will spread quickly, and he knows his sister will be beyond devastated once she learns about her friend. So with a heavy heart, he agrees with the Chief and decides to take the rest of the night off. He returns home and sets his alarm an hour before his sister would leave for school, so he can stop her before she sets out and deliver the tragic news himself. But sleep doesn’t come easily for him even with the help of multiple sleep and anxiety pills, as he keeps seeing the dead little girl in his mind, hearing her scream and cry as she’s brutalized. Then he sees Nadia, her broken face looking to him with disappointment, condemning him for lying about catching the monster before any more would be hurt. He stumbles from his bed and dashes into his bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before retching violently. Even with his stomach emptied he still gags and heaves, feeling tears and snot drip down his face. Once the heaving stops he forces himself to his feet and gets cleaned up, grabbing some toast to eat as he heads out. He arrives at his old house, a place that hasn’t felt like a home to him in over eight years, not since he discovered his father’s betrayal. Gladio walks to the front door, a heaviness overtaking him as he reaches for the knob with trembling hands but before he can grasp it the door opens. 

“Oh! Gladdy!” his sister’s face brightens as she sees her brother, but when she sees his sullen face hers begins to fall as well. “Gladdy? What’s wrong?”

He drops his head and sighs deeply, then looks to her as he tries to formulate words. “We, need to talk.”

“How come? Can you take me to school and tell me on the way? I have to help set up posters and banners for the upcoming school dance.”

“No, and I don’t think you should go to school today.”

“Wha? Gladdy, what’s going on?” she asks, growing panicky.

Gladio shoos her back inside, takes a deep breath, and then heads in to deliver the tragic news.


	8. The Big Bad Wolf part 3

Gladio sits at his desk, tapping away on a report with extreme melancholy. He can’t get the sound of his sister’s wailing out of his head, he doesn’t even remember her crying that hard when their father had died. But he understands, Larissa was like a sister to her, they were always together and shared everything. He sighs deeply and rubs his eyes before watching as a heavyset man walks over to him with a file.

“Hey Gladio, Crowe just identified the strange fibers we found under the vic’s nails.” the man says and hands the brunette the file. “I let the Captain know and he wanted me to have you look it over and then start research on it.”

“Yeah, thanks Libertus.” Gladio says and takes the file with a nod. 

He gives a weary smile and pats Gladio’s shoulder before heading back towards the lab’s elevator. Gladio purses his lips as he scans through the document meticulously, so enthralled he doesn’t even notice the cup of coffee nor the pastry set down beside him. 

“What is that Gladio?” his partner asks, moving to his own desk. 

“Report on the fibers found under Larissa’s nails, it’s Behemoth hair that has been dyed gray. This will help bring us closer to finding a suspect.” Gladio says, grinning and taking a quick sip from his coffee. 

“How is that?”

“Nadia said that when she saw the man he had a wolf face, he was wearing a mask. Most masks or full body costumes are made from Garula hair since it’s cheap, but the most expensive are ones made with Behemoth and Coeurl hairs, which can only be purchased online.” he says and scowls at his colleague's dubious look. “My sister wanted a Moogle costume for Halloween, but the cheap ones made her break out in hives, so I had to get one of the expensive ones for her.” 

“You seem to care a great deal for your sister, it’s a side of you I really never knew you had.” 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me. But I sort of raised her for four years while my dad was off with his lover and my mom was out chasing him down, passing out at bars, or in some lowlifes bed.” Gladio says and continues pulling up different sites and writing them down. 

“So what made you run away from home?” 

“You’re being awfully nosy lately.” 

Ignis groans and shakes his head, turning to his computer and going silent. A ripped piece of paper is set down by him by Gladio who looks at the other half and begins to search through sites. 

“Are these sellers who specialize in selling behemoth hair masks?” 

“Yeah, there’s a lot so it’d be better for us both to sort through them.” 

Ignis nods and begins searching as Gladio scrolls through the masks for sale on one of the sites but doesn’t find anything and moves on to the next. It takes him two more searches to find a mask resembling what Nadia described and sends the image to be printed as he writes down the seller's information. Two more are found and printed with the company's’ information jotted down when the Chief calls everyone in a meeting. They collect the photos and site information which is added to the board containing the other collected info and begin to review through what has all been gathered. The suspect is male, has an accent, wears an expensive wolf mask when taking his victims, uses chloroform to knock them out, takes them somewhere else to brutally rape, torture, and beat them, then he dumps their bodies at the park where he finishes his sick act by slitting their throats and leaving them to die. A key piece of evidence recently acquired was from a homeless man who frequents the park at night for food and shelter noticed a tall man getting into an old powder blue vehicle with a black leather roof and a strangely shaped trunk. He wasn’t able to see the license plate but notice a window decal of what appeared to be a wolf. They then divide up the sites amongst three of the teams and begin preparing documents for warrants for the purchase records but as Gladio and Ignis go to collect their information, one of the front desk officers walks in with a disgruntled face.

“Uh, Gladio? You have a visitor.” she says and steps back.

Gladio wrinkles his brow and quickly exits the meeting room, heading back to where his work station is and immediately stops in shock. A slew of emotions rip through him like a hurricane as the young girl smiles at him while clutching a backpack and duffle, but as she begins to skip to him one emotion cancels out the rest.

“What the fuck are you doing here Iris!? How did you get here!?” he snaps, stopping the girl dead in her tracks and going wide eyed. 

“I, I took the bus.” she whimpers out and backs up at the rage forming in her brother’s eyes.

“The bus!? Are you fucking stupid!? Don’t you understand how dangerous that is!? There's a fucking rapist and murderer out there Iris, he could have grabbed you! We just talked about this!”

“ But I-”

“No fucking buts! You do NOT leave the house by your damn self! Especially at ten at night!” Gladio snarls, growing even angrier despite the tears in his sister’s eyes and the group of onlookers that have gathered. “What the fuck were you thinking!?”

The girl finally burst out crying. “Mom took off again and she always brings these strange men home who leer at me. Then I kept hearing strange noises outside and I didn’t want to be alone.” 

Iris throws her belongings to the ground and runs off sobbing leaving her brother pacing back and forth in a seething rage. He snatches up the mug on his desk and lobs it at the wall, cursing loudly and resuming his pacing. A strong hand catches him by his collar, making him stiffen and know better than to put up a fight as the Chief drags him towards his office. The Chief stops and motions to Crowe to go check on the young girl before he tosses Gladio into the office and slams the door shut, locking it and then turning a wrathful eye on the younger man. Gladio looks down at the floor, gnashing his teeth together and waiting for the verbal beatdown from the Chief, but the man’s face becomes softer.

“This, Amicitia, is not holding it together.”

“How did you expect me to react? My baby sister took a bus at night, by herself, to come here when a fucking maniac is still out there.” he snaps as tears begin to form in his eyes but he fights them off. “I don’t want to lose my sister.”

“I understand that.” the Chief says and sighs deeply. “Go apologize to your sister and take her home. Don’t argue with me and just do it. Understood?” 

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” he says and goes to unlock the door. “Also, you should have a few words with your mother and explain to her what’s going on.”

“Like she’ll listen.” Gladio grunts and starts to leave but stops when his superior places his hand on his shoulder. 

“You’ve come a long way from being a punk-ass kid, don’t screw it up by losing your head now.”

“I know.” Gladio says solemnly and walks out of the Chief's office. He avoids eye contact with the others as he goes to retrieve his coat and keys, along with the items his sister tossed to the ground and sets off to find the young girl. He locates her in the kennels, petting one of the dogs as Crowe talks with her. “Hey.”

Crowe turns a frown at her coworker, but gives the young girl a hug and leaves the two of them alone. Gladio kneels down next to his sister, looking at her dejectedly and sighing. 

“I’m, sorry I blew up at you like that. This case, and what happened to Larissa has got me all bent out of shape. But please, don’t go wandering on your own like this ever again. Give me a call, I know Uncle Cor will let me come get you.”

“Okay, I’m sorry too Gladdy.” Iris sniffles out and wraps her arms tightly around her brother’s neck.

He softly rubs her back before releasing her and corralling the dog back into its kennel so they can get ready to leave. He picks up her belongings and crouches down for her to climb onto his back, giving her a piggyback ride like he did when they were much younger. He takes his sister back home, assuring her he’ll stay over. She falls asleep on him while watching an old movie together and he carefully picks her up, carrying her to her room. He lays her down before tucking her in and presses a soft kiss to her forehead, then looks to her slightly open window and shuts it while also latching it. Gladio quietly exits her room and closes her door, heading back to the living room to await his mother's return. He kills time by surfing the web, playing games on his phone, and harassing Nyx through texts. He hears a strange thumping noise that causes him to freeze, but then the sound of a woman giggling catches his attention, along with a pair of keys jingling as the door is unlocked and opened. A middle aged brunette woman, dressed in a lacy mini dress and heels, stumbles in with a much younger man latched onto her, making out drunkenly as he grabs at her ass. Gladio looks crossly at the couple and clears his throat loudly, startling the two as they turn to look at him. 

“Gladiolus?” the woman gasps out, stunned and annoyed.

“Who the hell is this?” the young man snaps out.

“An ungrateful child.” she says with an aggravated tone as she folds his arms. “What do you want?”

“You to be a mother and not leave your daughter home alone to chase after fuckboys.” 

“Hey piss off asshole.” the man grunts out and steps towards Gladio aggressively but stops when a pistol is brandished by the young cop. “Fuck this I’m out.”

The man bolts from the house with the woman watching disgruntledly before slamming the door and turning to her son, glaring hatefully at him.

“So what, I’m not allowed to go out and enjoy myself? Am I to just stay home, knit, bake some cookies, and act like a grieving old widow who can’t move on from the thought of her dead husband?” 

“You didn’t do any of that shit even when he was alive.” Gladio retorts and stands from the chair, stepping closer towards his mother who instead pushes past him to go to her room with him crinkling his nose at her outfit. “You think you could wear a dress that doesn’t show off your taint?”

“Who do you think you are to lecture me?” she snaps while removing her earrings. “You think you’re this holier than thou angel now that you're a damn cop. But I know the truth, you were nothing but a coked up gangbanging whore who would suck dick for money down on 5th Street.”

“Well I learned from the best. Nothing like shooting up and then getting fucked on the dining room table as your six-year-old was there asking if he could finally have breakfast, only to get a ruptured eardrum from being slapped for interrupting mommies fun time. Or how about the fact you couldn’t stop drinking, smoking, or fucking around while pregnant and ended up in premature labor.”

“That wasn’t because of me, I contracted a disease from your father.”

“That is such bullshit and you know it! Dad only cheated on you with one person while you fucked every willing dick from here to Lestallum.” Gladio snips out. “Nothing like infecting your kid with an STD because you liked being plowed by dirty cocks, eh Ivy!?”

His mother stomps from her room and slaps him. “Get out.”

“I’m taking Iris with me then.” he says and heads towards his sister’s room.

“You will not take her from me! Damnit Gladiolus, you have no fucking right!” she snarls and quickly darts in front of him to block access to the door. “You will not turn my daughter against me.”

“Tough shit, she already hates you. Iris!” the young man calls to his sister, hoping to get her attention if she already isn’t up from their fighting. “IRIS! Come on, I’m taking you home with me!”

“No you will not!” the woman freaks and lunges at her son, but he shoves to the ground.

Gladio enters the room and navigates the dark room to find his sister's bed. But he stops in his tracks as he feels a breeze, looking up and finding the window open. In a panic he feels the bed, finding it empty. The world around him begins to spin, bile rises in his stomach, and he feels like he’s starting to have a panic attack. The light flickers on, with his mother looking in mass confusion at the empty room. 

“Iris?” she says in a slight daze, stepping towards the bed. “Iris?” Tears begin to stream down the woman’s face as she dashes around the room and pulling things apart in case the young girl was hiding. “Iris!? Where is she!? Gladiolus where the fuck is your sister!? 

Gladio snaps out of his daze and rushes outside, looking around for any suspicious vehicles that resemble what the perp drives, but he doesn’t see any. He starts to feel dizzy as his mother rushes from the house, screaming for her daughter as she runs to the neighbors to see if the girl went there. But a very agonizing thought creeps into Gladio’s mind, one that makes his blood run cold. He takes out his phone quickly, almost dropping it as he tries to dial from his hands trembling so much. His begins wheezing, trying to calm his nerves the best he can but pulls the phone away from himself and vomits. The person on the other end answers, calling out hello multiple times. Gladio wipes his mouth and gasps out, listening to his mother run from neighbor to neighbor and shrieking. He hits the speaker button and inhales roughly, trying to keep himself from screaming. 

“She’s gone.”


	9. The Big Bad Wolf part 4

Gladio paces back and forth at the precinct, fighting with all his might to hold back tears and a bubbling panic attack. He keeps repeating the same things over and over again in his head, _‘she’ll be fine, they’ll find her’_ and even pleads to the gods to bring her back alive and well. Every time someone opens the large doors leading to the waiting area, a sense of hope and dread fills him but it’s always nothing or someone peeking in on him. They know better than to try and calm him down, he can’t remain calm, not when his baby sister is missing and a monster is prowling the streets. Was she going to end up like Nadia, or worse, Larissa? He drops to his knees by his new friend, a trash can, and vomits violently into it. It burns his throat since all that comes up is stomach acid, due to him purging everything else beforehand. Gladio wipes his mouth and groans, wondering how much longer he can take of this. The chief had smartly confiscated his gun as soon as he entered the precinct, Gladio had thought multiple times to end his misery but then he thinks of how Iris could still be alive and that calms him slightly. He returns to his feet and resumes his frantic pacing, occasionally glancing around the room for something he could use in case he does give in to the dark voices swirling in his mind. The door creaks open, Gladio turns and his heart sinks. The chief stands in the door, his usual blank face trembling as he tries to keep his composure. 

“We found her,” Cor says, his head dropping slightly. “she’s in critical condition.”

Gladio slumps to the floor, feeling a harsh pain in his gut like he was kicked roughly. He begins to feel like he's trapped in a small box with no way out and his air supply is running out. His breathing is raspy and his face is white, sweat drips down his forehead and he feels like he’s going to throw up again.

“No, no no no.” Gladio chants out as he starts to wheeze. “Godsdammit no.” 

“They’re doing all they can for her right now, we just-”

“But the guy wasn’t caught was he!?” Gladio snaps as he gets back up. “He fucking got away again didn’t he!?” 

“Yes.”

Gladio begins to pace again and hyperventilate. “I want to see her, I want to go see Iris.”

“You can’t.”

“Don’t tell me I fucking can’t!” 

“They have her in surgery right now and are trying to reduce the swelling on her brain.”

“I want to see my sister!” 

The chief grabs the distraught man by the face and looks into his sullen eyes. “Gladio, stop. Calm down, you can’t see her yet until she’s out of surgery. You rushing in and freaking out isn’t going to help.”

“What did he do to her?” Gladio asks, but he knows as soon as he sees the older man’s face turn pale. “Fuck.” He pushes Cor’s hands away and begins to pace again, mumbling incoherently.

“Gladio. As soon as the hospital calls, I’ll take you to see her.”

The brunette slowly stops pacing and slumps to the floor, his body trembling severely. It takes two, agonizingly long hours for the hospital to call in and deliver the prognosis; she was alive but was in an induced coma and on a ventilator. Her assault followed the same M.O. as the other two victims but her throat hadn’t been slit yet do to the attack being stopped by the Homeless Man before the assailant could finish, but when the police arrived they found a melon baller near her lifeless body and her eyes were held wide open by duct tape. The sick bastard was planning on removing her eyes. Gladio walks down the long white halls of the hospital towards the ICU, his body trembling and stomach turning despite having taken his anxiety medication. He spots the same nurse from when he met Nadia and goes to her, exchanging distraught looks with her. She walks over to him and pulls the large man into a hug, rubbing his back before leading him inside where his sister is. Gladio steps in, listening to the beeping of the machines and the hissing sound that comes from the ventilator, he takes a deep breath and steps around the curtain only to choke out a sob and turn right back around to head out the door. He crumbles to the floor and sits back against the wall, his face twisted into deep anguish as tears roll down his face. He feels so weak and pathetic, worthless. He couldn’t protect her, couldn’t stop her from being harmed. He promised on the day she was born he would take care of her, be the best big brother possible, but he failed. The clacking of heels echoes down the halls, he doesn’t even have to look over to know who it is as he stands up and sighs. 

“Can’t even change into more appropriate clothes to come visit your daughter in the hosp-”

A harsh slap stops him from further speaking. 

“You are not welcome here, leave! Get out!”

“I’m not going anywhere.” he says and gets another slap.

“Worthless child, won’t do what you’re told.” she snaps and begins to tear up. “My baby almost died and is laid up in the hospital because of you. Because you’re a fucking failure who can’t do shit right! I should have aborted you when I had the chance! I should have never listened to your bastard father!”

Another stinging slap cracks against his cheek, but he remains still and takes another strike from the irate woman, listens to her insults. Because he knows what she says is true; it was his fault, he was a failure. She prepares to strike her son again but her arm is grabbed from behind and halts her.

“Madam, I must insist you abstain from striking an officer of the law, that is an arrestable offense.” 

“Who the hell do you think you are, grabbing me like that?” she snips and turns to the other man, looking him up and down. “You one of his fuck buddies?”

“Jealous Ivy?” Gladio snips and almost gets struck again but she is held back.

“Madam, control yourself. This is a hospital.”

She yanks herself free and straightens before eyeing the other cop with detestment. “Then take this piece of shit and leave, he has no reason to be here. He can’t even look at my daughter’s face he’s so ashamed of himself. If it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t be in this state.”

“Actually Madam, from what the forensics team was able to discern the attacker was inside the house long before your daughter and son returned.” Ignis says and takes a cold tone with the woman. “If you weren’t out prowling the town like a strumpet you would have been home and heard the man break in. So if anyone is to blame it would be you.” 

The woman stands and stares in shock before snorting and turning to her son. “Nice catch you got yourself, has a mouth on him. I just hope you informed him you’re positive.” she snips and turns to the glasses wearing man. “It’d be a shame for you to get it.” 

“That’s only because I came outta your sloppy diseased vagina.”

She slaps her son again but this time another person grabs her around the torso and begins to drag her away.

“Unhand me!”

“Enough Ivy, you’re being disruptive and you reek of booze.” Cor grunts and drags the feisty woman away. “Also we are going to have a very long chat.”

Gladio slumps back to the floor and hangs his head between down, sighing and wiping his bleeding nose on his jacket sleeve. Ignis crouches down in front of him and removes a handkerchief and dabs at the blood on his partner's face but the man turns his face away. 

“Don’t, I’m fine.”

“Gladio.” Ignis says softly. “Don’t let what she said get to you, it’s not your fault. You have done everything you could for your sister.”

“No, she’s right. I saw that Iris’ window was open when I put her to bed, I should have checked around the house or not have left her alone.”

Ignis places a consoling hand on his partner's shoulder. “Please stop blaming yourself. We’re going to catch the perp no matter what.”

“Are we even any closer to finding him?”

“Yes, we went through the names on the sheet you and I printed then singled out suspects that are foreign and own blue vehicles. We have six.”

Gladio looks up in shock, eyes becoming misty. He grits his teeth and drops his head while covering his face with his hands. Ignis pulls him into a hug and pets the man’s head soothingly. 

“When they bring them in, I wanna be there.”

“Gladio that’s-”

“I won’t do anything. I, just want to see who they are.”

Ignis knits his brows. “You’ll have to speak with the Chief about that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Gladio sighs and stands. He takes a deep breath and gives his partner a pat on the shoulder before stepping back into the room with his sister. He slowly walks around the curtain and stops, looking at the still figure lying in the bed and swathed in fluorescent lights. She has gauze wrapped around her shaved head from surgery, her face is bruised and puffy but he can still see his sister underneath, a ventilator is covering her mouth, and an IV is stuck into the back of her hand. Gladio covers his mouth, tears streaming down his face, but he continues in and takes a seat by her bedside. He reaches his hand out, taking hers in his and gently runs his thumb over the back of her hand. Her hand looks so tiny compared to his.

“Iris, it’s Gladdy, I’m here now. I’m so sorry this happened to you. I, I should have protected you.” he chokes out and presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles before pressing her hand to his forehead. Gladio takes a deep breath and does the only other thing he can think of to calm himself and hopefully get through to his baby sister, sing.


	10. The Big Bad Wolf part 5

Gladio feels a tenseness in the air as he, Chief Leonis, Captain Drautos, and two fellow investigators watch the group of six men behind the two-way glass; a couple of them are antsy, other’s nervous, then there are the ones who stand stiffly. A soft knock on the door alerts the group that the person they had been waiting for has arrived and they can get to single out a potential suspect. Nadia walks in with a caseworker, her face still bruised slightly and throat still stitched, but she looks much better than when Gladio first saw her. She retracts a bit as she sees the group but slowly settles as she spots Gladio and holds the stuffed Moogle snugly to her chest.

“Hi Mr. Gladio.” the young girl says, a soft smile on her face.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Nadia, do you know why you are here?” the chief asks her, taking a rare soft tone.

She nods and points at the glass. “Ms. Annette said I’m going to help identify the bad man.”

“Correct, we first need you to look at each of them. We know he was wearing a mask, but maybe you can identify his body size for us, then we'll go to the second step.”

“Okay.” she says and steps closer to the glass but then clams up while whimpering. 

She steps away but then reaches her hand out to Gladio, looking helplessly at him. The man’s heart sinks in his chest, so much agony building up in him, but he takes her hand and holds it tenderly. Nadia sighs and steps towards the glass again with the large cop by her side, looking at the six men on the other side. She looks back and forth between a couple, crinkles her brow and then nods. 

“Number six is too small and number two is a lot heavier than the bad man.” she says. The two men are sent off to the side leaving four remaining. She looks more closely at them, chewing on her lower lip and tightening her grip on Gladio’s hand. But then she points at another of the men. “Number five is missing a finger on his right hand, the bad man had all his when he put the funny smelling cloth over my mouth.” 

Number five is sent away, leaving three now. 

“Alright, we are going to have the remaining suspects say a line for us. And then tell us which one sounds the closest to what the man sounded like.”

She nods to the investigator, who then flips a switch and starts speaking into a microphone.

“Number one, please step forward, look to the monitor and say what appears on screen.”

The man fidgets around but then looks to the screen. “My what nice teeth you have.”

Nadia shakes her head. “Too deep.”

“Number three.”

“My what nice teeth you have.”

She again shakes her head. “Accents too thick.”

“Number four.”

The man smiles and steps forward, peering at the glass. “My what nice teeth you have.”

Nadia’s face goes white, she starts to tremble, and her breathing picks up. The group looks to one another, they got him. The man is taken to the interrogation room as the other five are being released, with the Chief and Captain spearheading the interrogation. His name is Magnus Akselsen, age twenty-seven; he’s lived in Insomnia for a year now, only a block from the park, and works as a substitute Literature teacher at a private school. Gladio looks through the door window, blood boiling and anxiety spiking as he watches the man sleazily smile and answer the questions asked of him. What he wouldn’t give to put three bullets in that bastard's head, one for each of the little girls her hurt.

“Mr. Gladio?” a soft voice says pulling him from his thoughts.

He looks over and sees Nadia standing there, clutching the Moogle to her chest. 

“Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?”

“I’m okay. Are you doing okay?”

“I’m,” Gladio furrows his brows and looks down sadly. “trying to keep myself going.”

Nadia bites her lip and looks down at the Moogle. “I heard about the other girls.”

“Yeah.” he says and fights back tears. “I’m sorry Nadia, I promised I’d catch this guy before he could, but I couldn’t-”

“You did now though.” she says and smiles softly. “Grandpa said that sometimes bad people will get away, but in the end, the good people will triumph.” 

He laughs weakly. “I guess that’s true.” Gladio then looks down at the Moogle held against her, noticing she added some embellishments to it. “How’s Mr. Moogle, he still being a good listener?”

“Uh huh, I talk to him before bed each night.” the young girl says and then her cheeks dust pink. “I wish he would talk to me again sometime, he was very nice the last time.”

Gladio snickers and nods. “Maybe if your Grandparents are okay with it, he can read you a story before you go to bed.”

“I would very much like that.” she says and smiles. “Thank you again Mr. Gladio, I’m going to talk with Ms. Annette for a bit and then wait up front for my Grandma to come get me, so take good care of yourself.”

“You as well Nadia.” he says and waves goodbye to her. 

Once she’s out of sight he sighs deeply and turns back towards the interrogation room. A lawyer waltzes in not ten minutes later and it takes about a half an hour for the investigation team to return back with anything of importance from the suspects house; which is sadly nothing.

“Son of a bitch.” Gladio snaps, holding back his anger so he doesn’t punch the wall.

“Place was immaculate. Like he just went over every nook and cranny of the place and scrubbed it with bleach. Couldn’t even find the mask.” 

“Fuck.” the brunette grunts and begins to pace.

Even though Nadia said his voice sounded similar to her attacker, without more substantial evidence, they can’t really hold him. And sure enough after they report their non findings, out trapses the smug bastard with his resting bitch faced lawyer in toe. The man starts to walk out but then stops and turns to Gladio, his cold gray eyes locking onto to amber ones.

“Officer,” he begins, a slimey smile slithering onto his lips. “has anyone ever told you, for a man you have beautiful eyes. You might want to be careful, someone my try to scoop them out.”

Gladio’s mind goes blank, his heart begins to race, and a hellfire surges through his entire being. Large hands grip around the man’s pale throat as he slammed into the wall. He laughs as the large man goes ballistic and begins strangling the life out of him. It takes both the Chief and Captain to pry Gladio off the man and to pin him down until Akselsen can be escorted out. But even then the young brunette puts up a fight and is only tempered when his nose get’s busted by a very angry Cor. 

“Fuck!” the Chief snaps and rubs his face before turning to the bleeding young man on the floor. “What the fuck was that Amicitia!? Do you realize they can come after us for assault now!”

“I’m-”

“Don’t you dare fucking say you're sorry.” he snaps and then takes a deep calming breath. “Gimme your badge, you're on suspension.”

Gladio chokes out a soft grunt and tosses his badge at his superiors feet. “I was going to say I was sorry I didn’t snap his fucking neck.” Gladio hisses and stands, walking out of the room and not looking at his Chief as the man takes out his phone. 

He stalks over to the utility closet, grabbing a box that has his name on it; a joke box given to him by Nyx and Libertus for his stuff in case he ever got thrown out. Gladio drops the box on the floor by his desk, tossing all of his belongings into it as his colleagues look on in horror.

“My gods Gladio.” Ignis says panicky and rushes over. He tries to press a tissue to the man’s bloodied nose but gets his hand pushed away. “What happened?”

“I fucked up like always, that’s what.” he snips and tosses his walkie in with the rest then picks the box up. 

“Gladio!” Cor snaps as he stalks back into the room. “You are not to leave this building until we can get a clearance to take you to the hospital.” 

Gladio glares at the older man and tosses the box to the floor. “You fucking didn’t.”

“I did, you're not well and you need help.”

“I am not going to a fucking mental hospital to be poked at by some quack and given placebos that will supposedly fix me! That shit barely worked before and it sure as shit won’t work now!” 

“Gladio just calm down.” Captain Dratus says, trying to be the mediator. “How about we have someone just keep an eye on you, make sure you don’t hurt yourself.”

Gladio snorts and shakes his head, he feels so drained right now. But then the receptionist rushes in, her face white and blood is smeared on her hands.

“We have an assault victim in the lobby, she dragged herself here as quick as she could. She said she was stabbed in the parking bay by a blonde man who had also stabbed another woman, took her keys, and then grabbed her granddaughter.”

Gladio feels a deep sickness over come him, dropping to the ground as the world begins to spin. His colleagues begin to dash around the room in a tizzy, collecting up gear and calling out to patrols out on the road. An APB is put out quickly on the lawyer's vehicle, and a description of Akselsen is sent out in hopes he can be stopped before he gets to harm his victim. Gladio begins to wheeze as he sidles up against his desk, gasping painfully as a panic attack begins to overtake him. 

Soft whimpering catches his ear and Gladio turns towards his box, listening closely as he hears more garbled noises. He reaches inside, grabbing out his walkie and presses a button on the side.

“Nadia?”

“Mr. Gladio, the bad man, he hurt my grandma.” she cries softly.

“Nadia are you safe?” 

“Yeah, he put me into the trunk of that mean looking lady’s car. I’m so scared.”

“It’s okay babygirl.” he says and watches as everyone around him is off in their own little world. “I’m coming to rescue you.”

Gladio carefully makes his way out of the room, sneaking to the back of the building and heading out a fire exit. He rushes to his car, attaching the walkie to his dash before feeling underneath for a gun he keeps hidden there. He checks the clip and then sighs deeply.

“Nadia sweetheart, do you hear anything outside? Maybe see anything through a hole?”

He begins to slowly pull from the garage moving down to the other end where he won’t be easily seen by any of his colleagues and waits.

“There's music and I can hear someone talking over a loudspeaker.”

Gladio knits his brows, there was a music festival at the arena downtown, but also a fair down at the bayside. Both were a couple blocks apart. “Okay, if anything else noticeable comes to your attention, you tell me okay? I’m on my way for you.” 

“I know you’ll save me from the bad man, Mr. Gladio, because you're a good guy.”

Gladio can’t help but chuckle softly, but it gives him the boost he needs. He quickly takes out his phone, shooting a quick text to his colleagues of both locations, and then speeds away.


	11. The Big Bad Wolf part 6

Sirens blare all across the city as they search for Akselsen and Nadia, but another lookout call has been sent out, this one for Gladio. He snorted when he heard it come across his radio, and thought about tossing the damn thing out the window but decided not to just in case someone got to Nadia and the bastard first. He keeps talking to the young girl and she keeps updating him to any changes. The car stopped a couple times, but only briefly and then she felt the car make a sharp turn as sirens are heard in the background.

“Mr. Gladio, I can hear people laughing and yelling. I smell fries and stinky fish. Oh, I just heard someone call out a winner.”

The fair down by the bay. “Okay, anything else you let me know. You’re doing great kiddo.”

“You’re a good guy Mr. Gladio.”

“Thanks.” he says, smiling softly.

“That girl that was brought into the hospital, is she someone special to you?”

“Yeah, she’s my baby sister.” he says and fights off tears with all of his might. “That Moogle you have, I used that whenever she wouldn’t speak directly to me after I made her mad. It always cheered her up.”

“It cheers me up too.”

“I’m glad it does.” he says and sniffles, a stray tear tumbling down his face. 

He kinda wishes he grabbed one of the attachable sirens so he could easily get around traffic, but it would also bring attention to him. So he maneuvers his way through the cars as quickly as he can, even driving on a sidewalk a couple times since he wants to get there first. Gladio doesn’t care anymore what happens to him, whether it be jail or a psych ward, he’s taking this fucker down. He starts to turn a corner only to see a familiar silver car and quickly turns and goes the other way, but it would seem he was spotted for the car guns forward and cuts him off. A very distraught Ignis jumps from his vehicle and rushes over.

“Gladio I-”

“I’m not going back Ignis, I am taking this fucker out myself and getting revenge for these girls.” he snaps, eyes becoming wild.

“I was going to say I’m coming with you, it’d be better with the two of us in case it comes to a standoff, I could sneak behind him.”

Gladio furrows his brows, but he understands his point. “You’ll get taken down with me if you come along, despite being Cor’s favorite.”

The smaller man smiles. “Even though you’ve known him for as long as you have you still haven’t realized it yet? You’re his favorite, he looks to you like a son but neither of you show your emotions well.” Ignis says and returns to his vehicle.

Gladio snorts and shakes his head, turning back the way he was originally going and driving off with Ignis following behind. They race to the bay as quickly as possible and to Gladio’s relief, no other cars join them on the pursuit to come after him.

“Mr. Gladio the vehicle stopped.” the girl whimpers out softly, her voice beginning to crackle. “I heard him just get out of the car.” 

“I’m coming up on the parking lot sweetie, I’ll be right there.”

“Okay.” she says and starts to cough. “I smell something funny and I hear this weird hissing sound.”

What the hell was he doing? Was there a bottle of something in the car he set off, attempting to suffocate her? Why would he do that though? Gladio and Ignis stop in the parking lot and exit their vehicles as the sounds of sirens blare in the background. 

“Nadia are you still with me?” Gladio asks frantically.

“Y, yeah.” she says while still coughing. “Mr. Gladio I can hear people panicking on the outside of the car, they’re yelling.”

“Just relax, don’t overexert yourself and waste your air. You’ll be safe, we’re on our way.” 

“So others are around the vehicle, that will make it easier to find her then.” Ignis says and looks around.

Gladio goes to respond but then he sees the mop of blonde hair looking around and then turn and looks straight into his eyes. Thin lips curl into a demented grin with the man jogging away and peering back as he goes, almost like he’s tempting the officer to follow him. 

“Mother fucker.” Gladio hisses. 

But the detective is at a conundrum, does he chase down Ackelson and finaly end his reign of terror, or chance letting him escape and find Nadia. A hand rests on his shoulder, drawing him from his thoughts and to his partner.

“I’ll get the girl, you go after him.”

Gladio looks to the other man and nods, a slight smile ghosting onto his face. “Thanks Igs, I owe ya big time for this.”

The two disperse, with Gladio keeping his gaze fixed on the fleeing criminal since the sky is becoming darker as it reaches dusk. He knows he can’t shoot at him since he might accidentally hit someone so he forces himself to run with all of his might. The man turns and hopes over the railing to land on the beach where he continues to run with Gladio dropping down a moment later and continuing his pursuit. While not as crowded, there are still too many people around to safely fire his weapon so he soldiers. But then he catches a break when Ackelson knocks into a couple and trips up, giving Gladio enough chance to catch up. With a mighty roar, he tackles the bastard, grabbing hold of his throat and delivering a much deserved punch to his face. But the perp isn’t going to give up so easily and gives him a quick kick to the officers gut, knocking the wind out of Gladio. The man flips them over and takes out his knife, preparing to stab the larger man but Gladio grabs his wrists and prevents him from driving the blade into his eye although Ackelson manages to cut his face deeply. The brunette gets the upper hand and flips them back over, attempting to grab his gun but it is knocked away in the struggle and he gets stabbed in the side. 

“Son of a bitch!” Gladio snarls through clenched teeth and decks the man again, preparing to strike him once more but stops when the man laughs.

“You know Officer, you look like a cute little girl I got the pleasure of meeting the other day, such pretty eyes she had too. She cried so hard for someone, oh what was it, ah yes. _Gladdy_.”

Gladio’s blood runs cold and everything goes silent as grabs the man around his throat, strangling the life from him. The man sticks him in the chest again as he struggles for air, then as the blade is pulled out he plunges it back in but the larger man doesn’t falter.

“GLADIO!” a voice calls from the boardwalk as a group of officers look over the railing in concern. 

The man’s bloody hand drops to the ground, eyes rolling into the back of his head and he begins to gasp for air as the enraged brunette clamps down even harder. 

“Gladio I know you’re angry and you want revenge but this isn’t the way!” Cor calls to him, trying to calm the irate man. “If you kill him you’ll go to prison for murder. Do you want Iris to go through that!? Do you want her to visit her brother in jail!?”

Gladio’s face falls into despair, he wants this bastard dead, but he also doesn’t want his sister to be hurt anymore because of him. So with a soft grunt, he releases his grip and remains sitting on the man’s torso as he gasps for air. Two of his fellow officers rush over and Gladio stands to move away so they can apprehend Ackelson, stepping towards the boardwalk sullenly. But he stops and looks up, seeing Ignis come into view with a tiny bundle in his arms. Nadia turns her head to look at him and smiles at him, still clutching the Moogle to her chest. 

She waves to him sluggishly but she still keeps her smile on her face. “Mr. Gladio! You did it!” 

Gladio drops to his knees as a wave of emotions tear through his body; sadness, joy, pain, and relief. Tears stream down his cheeks as he finally gives in to the feelings building up over the past month and wails mournfully. Nadia was safe, Ackelson was caught, and the three girls and their families can finally get justice. It was over, it was finally over. _BANG, BANG, BANG._ Screams of panic echo through the night air and Gladio looks at the horrified faces of the chief, Ignis, and a crying Nadia. Besides the wounds to his side he feels a burning sensation in his back and chest, a warm liquid oozes down his body, and he feels like he’s slowly beginning to lose the air in his lungs. Gladio makes a gurgling sound as blood flows from his mouth and nose as he tumbles over, hitting the sand hard; he had been shot. Gladio flits in and out of consciousness after that, being rushed down a hallway as multiple voices speak frantically around him, then feeling his body jolt as he hears a high pitch squeal. The last thing he remembers though before the darkness sweeps over him is feeling as if everything around him is shaking violently and then a long steady beep.


	12. Respite: Gladio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can really say is this chapter was a bitch to write, hope you all enjoy it though and thank you for reading and the comments. :)

Amber eyes slowly begin to open, looking lazily up at the ceiling before scanning around the room. He’s still in the Hospital it would seem, and alive. Gladio goes to lift his arms up but finds them bound to the railing of his bed. He chokes out a soft snort, of course they’d tie him down, after all the shit he pulled. He softly sighs and attempts to swallow to ease up the dryness in his mouth but finds his throat horribly sore with a burning tingle, probably from a breathing tube being shoved down it. But Gladio notices the controller next to his bound hand and hits the pager to call for a nurse. A nurse doesn’t come in though, instead a person he really wasn't in the mood to see strolls in, the usual disapproving dad look he always has on. 

“You finally came to.” Cor says, his arms folded in front of him.

“How’s Nadia?” Gladio mumbles out making his superior sigh.

“She is well, no lingering effects from the bug bomb that was set off in the car or being locked in the trunk.” 

“Good.” the younger man says and shuffles around. “So what the hell happened?”

“Ackelson feigned unconsciousness after you tried to strangle him, he then managed to grab the gun you dropped and pumped you with three bullets before he was subdued.”

“How about the investigation?”

“We found a storage container where he hid all of his gear he used in the assaults, along with the parts removed from the victims. Apparently he had some sick fascination with the Little Red Riding Hood fable and chose girls who showed naivety and extreme innocence while also exhibiting notable parts mentioned at the end of the tale; Nadia’s big white teeth, Larissa’s large ears, and Iris’ big bright eyes. He’s currently locked up in solitary and awaiting trial now, Prosecutors’ are seeking the death penalty.”

“Probably claim insanity, the mother fucker.” Gladio grunts out the fidgets with his bound wrists. “Afraid I’m going to run away?”

“More afraid you’d try and hurt yourself.” Cor says and grabs a seat to sit down next to the younger man. “You lost control, Amicitia. You worried m- everyone.”

“I know.”

“Do you, truly?”

“Of fuck-” Gladio stops and winces, sucking air through his teeth painfully.

“Don’t over do it.”

“Then don’t come in here bitching at me like you’re my old man.” 

Cor frowns and stands from the chair, starting to walk out but stops and looks back sullenly. 

“Do you know how many times your heart stopped beating? Once in the ambulance on the way here, twice as they tried to stop the bleeding, once on the operating table after having a seizure, and once when they opened you up to remove the bullets and patch up your lung. That’s five. Five times Iris could have lost the last caring family member she has.” he says and frowns. “We’ll talk more once you’re fully healed. But I want you to know though, that you can still keep your job, but you need to have your mental health checked first and then you’ll have to take anger management classes.”

The younger brunette doesn’t protest, knowing it to be a fair tradeoff for everything he had done. The Chief begins to leave again but stops when Gladio calls out to him.

“Thanks, Cor, for giving me a kick to the ass when I need it.” 

The elder man steps back into the room and places a hand tenderly to Gladio’s head, tousling his hair a bit before nodding and leaving. The young detective snorts before wincing and then settling back down into his bed. He looks around at the get well cards, flowers, and balloons spread around his room then hones in on a picture next to a vase of purple and white flowers. While a bit cartoonish, he can tell it’s supposed to be him, standing over the defeated body of a big wolf with the words _‘You’re a hero Mr. Gladio’_ written in colored pencil. He snorts, knowing it to be from Nadia. He’ll have to stop by to visit her once everything is sorted out for him, maybe he’ll bring her a treat from the local bakery. Feeling a deep tiredness wash over him, he closes his eyes and drifts back off to sleep. As the days pass by, his arms are unrestrained while more of his colleagues stop in to poke at him, checking if he is all right or bringing in food he shouldn’t really be eating. He even sneaks out in a wheelchair to visit his still unconscious baby sister, holding her hand, and singing to her. But on the third day of being awake, his partner stops in to see him, apologizing for not coming in sooner. 

“Noctis decided to up and get himself expelled for a couple days then attempt to run off with a group of hooligans. I’ve been having to keep him under house arrest and can’t leave him during the day or he’ll try to sneak off. Thankfully I got him a babysitter for night time.” he says and scoffs. “Seriously, he’s worse than some of the criminals I’ve hauled in.”

“Boot him in his ass then.”

“I’m actually starting to consider that.” Ignis says and smiles softly. 

Gladio feigns shock at his colleague. “Did my ears just deceive me? Is the prim and proper Ignis Scientia actually listening to Moi's advice?” 

“You’re not so bad for an unscrupulous sod. Oh, and before I forget that young lady from the convenience store wanted me to say thanks for getting her that babysitting job.” Ignis says and smiles. “I thought you merely were looking for a bedmate but instead you were helping out two people in a conundrum.”

“Yeah, a seventeen-year-old shouldn’t really be working alone at a store like that in the middle of the night and neighbors of mine needed a babysitter to watch their kids for them.”

“You are a kind man, Gladio.”

“I try.” the older man says with a grin. “So how's work?

“It’s been rather dull lately, they’ve stuck me on desk duty as punishment for allowing you to play vigilante.” 

“Ah, paperwork, gotta love it.”

Ignis chuckles softly before taking a slightly serious expression. “Has your mother visited you?”

“Fuck no, she doesn’t even visit Iris from what the nurses tell me, why would she come see me then?” Gladio grumps out. “Cunt is probably out on the town every night bringing a random dick home since she doesn’t have to give a slight shit about her daughter.” 

“She is truly a dreadful, vile woman. Doesn’t care her children are in the hospital and says slanderous things.” 

“Yeah.” Gladio says and fidgets. “Although it’s not entirely false what she said about me before, about not being clean.”

Ignis furrows his brows in concern. “What do you mean?”

The older man bites his lip before sighing softly and opening up. “I have Hepatitis C, had it since I was born. I take a shit ton of meds to help with some of the side effects, but I still get fatigued and my liver is bad.” 

The younger man looks taken aback by what his partner has told him, a slight bit of guilt edging onto his face. “Gods Gladio, I’m sorry. That’s truly horrible to think a mother would allow something like that to be passed onto her children.”

“Child, Iris thankfully didn’t contract it and was given a vaccination to make absolutely sure. She straightened up slightly while pregnant for her, she was born closer to her due date and only had jaundice.” Gladio says and sighs. “But it only took three months after Iris’ birth for Ivy to start her ways again. Nothing like being eight and staying up at night to take care of a newborn even though you had school the next day. Some days I had to skip since our Nanny was sick.” 

“What about your father?”

“You know that answer.”

Ignis frowns and shakes his head. “I knew him and President Caelum were in a relationship, but I didn’t know he wasn’t around that much.”

“He only showed up a couple days a week, not even on weekends. Always said he was at work.” Gladio says and snorts. “I stayed home sick one day, the Nanny took Iris out for ice cream and left me home alone. Well, I wasn’t alone for long, my dad showed up. I heard something strange and went to go see, found my dad with his lover bent over a desk in his study. I had always believed my dad to be this great person who could do no wrong. What a fucking fool I was. I ran back to my room after that, packed up a bunch of clothes and my piggy bank, then ran away. I hated the thought of leaving Iris, but I couldn’t stand being there anymore. Too many fucking lies.”

“What happened after that, if you’re comfortable telling me more?” 

“Might as well. I slept on park benches, under bridges, stranger's’ beds or just anywhere I could. I would steal from stores, sold and did drugs, even sold myself a few times to older women while guys I just did blowjobs. I did have the mindset to make sure I used protection though and would tell my clients about my disease, saved me from getting gang raped once. I eventually got picked up by an undercover officer after I offered her sex and was taken to the station. I thought it was going to be my dad but it was Cor that came in to talk to me. I got tired of his sermon and excused myself to the bathroom, I was planning on sneaking out but came upon this guy snorting coke off the sink; if you can fucking believe it. He offered me some in exchange for going down on him, and I did. But then Cor came busting in, beat the shit outta the other guy, and then dragged me to a holding cell. I was so hopped up I tried coming onto him, but he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into a wall. That’s when he gave me that verbal barrage that got my ass on the straight and narrow. Afterward, I was taken to a youth rehabilitation center to get myself clean. Iris cried so hard when I returned home and I vowed to never again make her sad or let her down. Fucked that up real good.”

“Gladio, Iris loves you more than anything in the world from what I have seen, and I’m sure she is proud of her big brother.”

Gladio chokes out a soft sob and covers his face with his hands. “I want to see her so badly, want to hear her voice.”

Ignis touches his shoulder consolingly but steps out to allow the man time to grieve. Gladio sighs exhaustedly and after awhile of being trapped in his own head rests back against his pillow, and begins to sing to himself to help calm his pain.

_“There's a hero_  
_If you look inside your heart_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_Of what you are_  
_There's an answer_  
_If you reach into your soul_  
_And the sorrow that you know_  
_Will melt away.”_

But then he hears something from the other side of his curtain, something he has been wanting to hear for the longest time.  

_“And then a hero comes along_  
_With the strength to carry on_  
_And you cast your fears aside_  
_And you know you can survive_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Look inside you and be strong_  
_And you'll finally see the truth_  
_That a hero lies in you.”_

Iris wheels herself around the curtain, tears streaming down her face as she sees her brother. He breaks down once more and covers his face with his hands, weeping into them until they are gently coaxed away by tiny ones. The siblings smile to one another and Gladio holds his sister’s hands tenderly in his, they begin singing together.

_“It's a long road_  
_When you face the world alone_  
_No one reaches out a hand_  
_For you to hold_  
_You can find love_  
_If you search within yourself_  
_And the emptiness you felt_  
_Will disappear._

_And then a hero comes along_  
_With the strength to carry on_  
_And you cast your fears aside_  
_And you know you can survive_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Look inside you and be strong_  
_And you'll finally see the truth_  
_That a hero lies in you._

_Dreams are hard to follow_  
_But don't let anyone tear them away_  
_Hold on_  
_There will be tomorrow_  
_In time you'll find the way._

_And then a hero comes along_  
_With the strength to carry on_  
_And you cast your fears aside_  
_And you know you can survive_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Look inside you and be strong_  
_And you'll finally see the truth_  
_That a hero lies in you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Mariah Carey "Hero"


	13. Case 3: Baby Blues part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to put this up, work picked up and I have like five projects for school I'm working on. Adulting sucks. ;-;

There is a knock to a hotel room and a young blonde man opens the door, half-naked and smiling. 

“Hello, come in.” he says and steps aside for the person to enter. “Make yourself comfy and we’ll get started.”

The person sits down on the bed, looks down at their gloved hands before watching the young man shut and lock the door. The blonde saunters over, a grin on his face as he climbs onto the person’s lap.

“How do you want to do this?”

They lead the young man to lay on his back and then straddles the youth, running their hands down his slender torso before working their way back up. Deep blue eyes shine lustfully at the client as the youth slips a finger into his mouth.

“Shall we get started?”

Hands lace around the boy’s neck, putting light pressure on him before easing up and making the youth moan. 

“Ah, kinky, I like it.” he giggles out and wriggles around.

The hands tighten again, pressing thumbs into his windpipe and the young man begins to gag. He tries to remain calm, thinking it’s more of the breath play, but when the hands tighten even more he begins to become frantic and tries to pry them off. 

“H,hey, let go!”

The figure doesn’t let up and keeps their victim pinned, choking the life out of the boy until he takes his last gasp and perishes. The hands release his neck and reach inside their jacket removing a liquid filled glass jar, covered scalpel, and rubber gloves. The rubber gloves are exchanged with the black leather ones, and the jar set aside as the person leans over the dead man. They place their thumb against the deceased’s tear duct, pushing with just enough pressure that the already bulging eye begins to pop out enough they can hook their other finger underneath and dislodge the eye that is then cut from the muscle keeping it attached to the head. The process is repeated with the other and both eyes are placed inside the jar with the perp looking at the deep blue orbs inside. The person removes themself from off the victim and leaves. Two hours later, the police arrive after the Patron came to check on his worker, finding the boy murdered and eyeless. Ignis frowns as he looks down at the dead boy, not only was this the fifth victim in two weeks, but they all share two similar traits; they’re teenagers with blue eyes. 

“Any identification?” Cor asks, his face it’s usual stone cold. 

“Yeah, Mordred Abreu, he’s eighteen.” one of the forensic specialist says as she looks back through the data she has.

“All right.” the chief says and turns to the young Detective. “Scientia, go speak more with the Patron, see if you can get any more info from him.”

“Yes sir.” Ignis says and heads out of the room. 

He heads down the hall and enters another room where a brunette in his early thirties sits, hands over his face as he softly weeps while being questioned. Ignis looks sadly at the man and shows his badge to the other officers, having them step out as he sits across from the distraught man.

“Hello, I’m Detective Scientia, I would like to ask you some questions if you are up to it.”

“I already told them I don’t know who his client was, the person paid using an online payment account and selected him through our website.” he snaps and then shakes his head. “I told him not to, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“Not to what?”

“It’s not mandatory, but I usually have a buffer meet with the client first if the worker is unsure of a customer to help gauge whether they are a potential danger. Since the client went to immense lengths to be anonymous, it threw a red flag up immediately for me and I tried talking him into letting me meet with the client first but he was stubborn and wanted to do it himself.” 

“It’s hard to deal with stubborn teenagers, they believe themselves to be invincible and do whatever they want.” 

The man snorts. “You look way too young to have a teenager.”

“He’s actually my ward and a little brother of sorts.”

“Ah, I see. I look at all my workers as younger siblings.” the man says and looks sullenly. 

“You said the suspect paid over line, what company did they go through?”

The man frowns with his brow crinkling. “The company that is our go between is rather secretive, despite what we doing being legal, they’re still concerned that they’ll lose customers.”

“Then my colleagues and I will be even more secretive while dealing with them.”

The man looks around and goes to retrieve a pad of paper and pencil, jotting down the information. He hands it to the Detective and forces a smile before sighing dejectedly. Ignis takes the information back with him as he returns to the precinct. He steps to his desk, looking at the empty chair before his work area and knits his brows. It had been two months since the Ackelson case and Gladio, while having been released already, was held up in a mental hospital getting treatment and wouldn’t be released for another couple weeks. Not that he was lonely without his partner or missed the lewd man, it was just very dull and Nyx took to badgering him now. He reports in to the Chief with what he acquired before writing up the necessary reports for warrants and logging in the evidence he collected. Ignis becomes so enthralled in his work, that he doesn’t even notice the woman walk by while eying him before barging into the Chief’s office. It didn’t take long for Cor to waltz from his office, looking browbeaten and irritated as he calls all of his subordinates in for a meeting. The group stare curiously and with wonder at the platinum blonde woman, with some of them not even showing a bit of discretion as they eye her ample chest. 

“Well it would seem we’re being commandeered by a foreign branch.” Cor grumps out.

“Oh come now, no need to be so crabby Leonis.” the woman teases.

“Well if you all did a better job this creep wouldn’t have taken up residence here.”

“Uh Chief?”

The two stop bickering and look to the bewildered group of onlookers. Cor groans and decides to introduce the woman to his team.

“Everyone, this is Aranea Highwind. She works for the investigation bureau from Niflheim. Apparently our suspect was once a resident of Gralea and after almost being apprehended there, fled and is now seemingly starting up here.” 

“So we have a serial killer?”

“Correct and Ms. Highwind will be helping us in hopes we can finally take down the killer.” Cor says and then looks to Ignis. “Scientia?”

“Yes sir?”

“Since you’re partnerless for the time being and the most thorough in organizing evidence, you’ll be working with Ms. Highwind.”

Ignis looks taken aback for a split second before composing himself even as groans and snippy comments come from some of his jealous male colleagues. “Are you sure, sir?”

“Yes, got an issue you’d like to air?”

“No, no sir. I’ll do my best.” the young Detective says and feels a slight chill run up his spine as he notices the woman’s green eyes peering at him. He forces a smile and walks over to the woman as the others shuffle out, presenting his hand to her. “Well Ms. Highwind, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Oh no, pleasures all mine, handsome.” she coos, red lips curling into a flirtatious smile as she shakes his hand.


	14. Baby Blues part 2

Ignis glances at the woman perched in Gladio’s vacant chair, reading reports from prior cases he has worked on and his evaluations. She looks to him and smiles flirtatiously, making the young man turn red and become flustered before turning back to his computer. Since being tossed to her like a peace offering by the Chief, the woman has been grilling him relentlessly about his accolades and prior works; not to mention so very personal information about himself. He found it interfering with his work so he got approval to give her his records by the Chief, who gave him an apologetic look for tossing him to the proverbial wolf. Aranea makes a pleased noise and sets the report down, looking to the young man with a smile. 

“I’m impressed kid, quite a stellar little Detective you are. The only bad marks you ever received was allowing a fellow Detective go rogue. I take it that it was your old partner?”

“Yes, he is a good man. Vulgar at times, but a good man nonetheless.” Ignis says still tapping away at his computer. 

Aranea looks to him and grins. “Hmm, I see. Is he your lover?”

“What? No, absolutely not.” Ignis sputters and turns red at the woman’s words. “Nothing of the sort.”

“Oh? Well, that’s quite intriguing.” She says and her smile widens. 

Ignis groans and shakes his head, regaining his composure and returning to his work. “So our suspect is a former resident of Gralea?”

“Yes. Not much else is known, just that the suspect has golden blonde hair after we found a strand on the victim that didn’t match anyone in the vicinity.”

“Were the victims only prostitutes from your case?”

“Yes, male and female, between the ages of fifteen and nineteen. All have deep blue eyes and blonde hair, none of them have sex with the suspect before being killed.”

“Same with ours, except some of our victims had brown or black hair.” Ignis says and frowns tremendously. “Were any of the victims former prostitutes that you were aware of?”

“No.” she says and turns a questioning eye to him. “Know someone you have concern for?”

“A family friend but he’s on the straight and narrow now.”

“Your doing I assume?” 

“Yes, he’s such a good kid and I couldn’t stand seeing him sell his body because his parents left him with barely anything to sustain himself while they took off for work trips. So I would take him shopping for food when I could needle it out of he had none and pay him for cleaning when he would stay over with my ward; can’t even get my own teen to clean but his guest revels in it. Kind of wish I could take guardianship of him, but his parents won’t allow it, I think they get funding for having him in their care. Horrible people.”

“Aww, such a darling little mother you are. Were you the type of kid who brought home strays to take care of? You really seem like it and I find that adorable.”

Ignis stops mid type and looks cross at the woman, eyes slitting even more when she starts to laugh. She’s beginning to remind him of a certain someone when they first met. He just groans and shakes his head before returning to his report until Crowe brings her report up about her analysis. 

“So what do we have?” Nyx asks the young woman as she hands over her findings to the Chief.

“Same as all the others. No penetration, strangled, eyes removed by being popped out then cut, and no trace of our suspect.” Crowe says and sighs with exasperation. “Gods how many more is it going to take til we catch this criminal.”

“Media’s going into a tizzy too. Saying that if it wasn’t prostitutes being killed we’d already have this solved.” Libertus adds in with an annoyed grunt.

“Then on the other side we got the zealots saying the victims are getting what they deserve, it’s becoming a circus.” another Detective says. 

The others groan with annoyance, everyone becoming more and more frustrated with each new body discovered, plus the ensuing shit storm brewing amongst the populace. Ever since the Ackleson case, people have been growing agitated and fearful. On one side they don’t believe the Police are doing enough to ensure people's’ safety, while others condemn them for the brutish ways they do things; Gladio’s scuffle with Ackelson was caught on video and became a sensation across the city with some using it to grandstand against Police brutality while others used it to praise them. 

“Anything from the payment company the workers go through?” Pelna asks, looking to Ignis.

“Just sent the warrant to obtain their records for when the order was placed.” Ignis says and looks at his screen briefly. “They’re fighting relentlessly to keep the information secure since they have other companies they don’t want to hinder.”

“Good work, keep it up.” Cor says and nods to his subordinates. 

The night continues on with Ignis managing to finally get the payment lists from the company, which turned into a slog since they didn’t have each company that goes through them separated and there were well over one thousand payments just that day. The reports get spread amongst the available workers since it was a busy night due to the city's soccer team won their game putting them into the finals and the rowdy drunks were out. The young Detective does have a peace of mind though that his rebellious teen was safe and sound at home now that he’s been grounded with a babysitter to watch over him while Ignis is away. Noctis wanted to act like a child, then Ignis would treat him like one and have someone keep an eye out when he couldn’t. It kept the teen out of trouble so far, thankfully he has Prompto keeping tabs on him during school hours too. He is such a good young man. The night is also turning into a chore since the woman continuously makes subtle passes at him and tries goading him into long winded conversations that he would politely excuse himself from or rush off to hide in the lavatory until he was dragged out by a bemused Ulric, the sod. 

“Hey, you’re not the only one missing Big Dude, gotta get my asshole quota in with someone.” Nyx says cheekily with his arm slung around the younger man’s shoulder. “Besides, be a bro and take one for the team. The cougar seems to like you anyway and she has a nice rack on her.”

Ignis rolls his eyes and groans disgustedly as he nudges the man’s arm off. “She’s not my type.”

“Oh? Then pray tell what is?” the man asks with a wiggle of his eyebrow. “Younger women? Chubbies? Men?”

“Someone well mannered, intelligent, hardworking, and tidy.”

“So just your hand then?”

“Vile man.” Ignis snips and scowls at him. “Please go bother someone else, I have work to do.”

“Sorry Igs, I promised Gladio I’d razz on you, make sure you don’t get soft while he’s away.”

“Ugh.” 

Ignis’ shift finally comes to an end and he says goodbye to his coworkers as they leave as well as greeting some of the morning dwellers he finds to be civil but scampers away from his new partner as the woman attempts to corner him with a flirtatious glint in her eye. He could hear Gladio’s mocking voice in the back of his head, calling him a blushing virgin or something more vulgar than pushing the younger man out of the way to flirt with the woman even though it’s all show to tease the younger man. He’s really starting to miss the oaf despite all his rudeness and boorish attitude, especially now that Gladio had opened up more to him. Ignis arrives back to his and Noctis home, walking through the front door and shucking off his jacket as he eyes a note stuck to the fridge. 

_“Good morning Mr. Scientia, I made sure Noctis did his homework and ate his dinner. He gave me trouble this morning with waking up but I lured him out with homemade crepes and the promise of choosing his own snacks for his lunch pack. I’ll be back over tonight to keep an eye on him for you and don’t worry about setting anything out for dinner, I’m bringing over some meatloaf I’m making for my Husband. You take care of yourself and get some rest.”_

Ignis smiles and takes the note down. He had asked a neighbor lady whose Husband works all day and children are out on their own. She was extremely lonely and bored so Ignis approached her about watching the scrappy ill behaved teen for him and she was more than happy too. He leaves her a note thanking her and begins preparing to turn in for the morning. He wanted to wake awhile sooner than normal since he had wanted to pay a visit to Viola’s shop to purchase some books while also checking in on Prompto, make sure he’s doing well and get his spiel on Noctis’ school hours. Ignis knows the boy isn’t working as a prostitute anymore so he shouldn’t be singled out, but it still makes him worry tremendously. He rests on his bed with a book he’s been reading lately along with a glass of wine to help him relax and eventually tires enough to where he can fall asleep.


	15. Baby Blues part 3

Ignis’ alarm goes off early like he set and the young Detective ventures from his bed to get cleaned up for the day. As he exits his room, he finds he woeful charge begrudgingly doing his school work as a middle-aged woman stands next to him with a look of an old school teacher about her. 

“Evening Mr. Scientia, you sleep well?” the woman asks, smiling at him.

“Yes, thank you, Mrs. Guerra.” Ignis says and then turns to the teen. “How was school today Noct?”

“Fine.”

“Did you pass your physics test?” 

“Uh huh.”

“How about literature?”

“Yes, gods I’m going to my room to study.” Noctis grumps and slams his stuff away before stalking to his room.

“That boy.” Ignis sighs and looks apologetically at the elder woman. “I do apologize, he used to never be this bad, it’s only the past year.”

“He’s quite all right, reminds me of my oldest. He was a bit of a handful, liked to get himself into trouble and skulk about.”

“Did he grow out of it eventually?” Ignis asks, slightly hopeful.

“Nope, got his butt whooped by an Officer after he ran his mouth and tried to fight him.” the woman says and smiles. “Leonis, I believe it was.”

“Ahh yes, Chief Leonis. He’s my boss.” Ignis says and slightly smiles, remembering Gladio’s tale of the man and his brand of tough love. He still doesn’t wholeheartedly agree with physical punishment for the teen, but maybe a stern talking to would work. “I greatly appreciate all you are doing Mrs. Guerra, this gives me a peace of mind that he is looked after.”

“You’re welcome dear. This gives me something to do to keep myself occupied now that my daughter moved out for college. It gets lonely at night.” 

“Well thank you again.”

Ignis says goodbye to his neighbor and attempts to with his charge before heading over to Viola’s antique shop where he finds the elder women dusting off some knick-knacks for sale.

“Ignis, so good to see you.” the woman says chipperly and gives him a warm embrace before patting his cheek. “You look a bit skinnier than last time I saw you, are you well?”

“Yes, just haven't really been eating much. Work has me busy.” 

“Even so, you need to take care of yourself. Take a granola bar or some fruit with you to snack on, or put some of that damnable pride of yours away and get something from a vending machine that is canned coffee.” 

Ignis smiles and goes to reply back but a tuft of blonde peeking out from behind a stack of boxes catches his attention as he excuses himself and goes to help the teen.

“Hey Ignis!” Prompto beams at the older man and accepts his help gratefully with the stack.

“Hello Prompto, how are you doing?”

“I’m good.” the teen says and then slightly frowns. “You came to ask about Noct, right?”

“Well that’s one of the reasons, but I also wanted to check up on you as well.”

The blonde perks up and flushes a bit but then glowers. “If this is about the serial killer then don’t worry, I’m not doing that anymore I swear, so don’t worry.”

“I know you’re not, Prompto, but I’m more afraid that you may be selected because of your past and blue eyes.”

“I’m being careful. I don’t answer the door unless the neighbor across the street is home and can watch from his house and I’ve been taking the bus instead of walking.” 

Ignis smiles reassured and pats the teen’s shoulder before turning the discussion towards his charge. “How is Noctis behaving in school?”

“For the most part, well.” Prompto says and then takes a sad look. “Although we kind of got into it today because I’m keeping an eye on him for you. He said some really hurtful things.”

“I shall speak to him then.”

“No, it’s okay. He’ll cool off after a day or two.” the blonde says and smiles while beginning to open the boxes he brought up.

Ignis looks to the items being pulled out and is taken aback slightly. “Those are quite unsettling.”

“Yeah, but we got an obsessive buyer so we make sure we keep them in stock.” Prompto tells him and sets the big-eyed porcelain doll on a shelf. 

Ignis just shrugs off his uneasiness at the creepy things and instead goes to check out the books for purchase, selecting two he finds fitting for what he needs them for. He checks out and bids farewell to the two then sets off for work. Upon entering the building, he finds his new partner already there and perched in Gladio’s vacant seat while smiling flirtatiously at the young Detective.

“Hello, you seem spry today.” she says.

“Ah, greetings Ms. Highwind.” Ignis says and walks past her towards the Chief’s office, avoiding her grin and amused snicker. “Good afternoon Sir.” 

The Chief looks up at his young Detective and nods before lifting up a paper to him. “Afternoon, here are the results of your report, I want you and Highwind to work on this together.” 

The younger man frowns but doesn’t put up a fuss and heads back over to his desk, forcing a pleasant smile at the woman who makes him feel slightly uncomfortable. She must have noticed his discomfort and is reveling in it for she leans over his desk and sits in a manner that pushes her ample chest up.

“So what do we have?”

“Nine names; seven male, two female; between the ages of twenty-one and sixty-five.”

“Well the twenty-one-year-old is way too young to be our killer, the one that was stalking my turf took their first victim five years ago and I doubt a sixteen-year-old could manage what the killer did to their vict.”

“You’d be surprised what teens can do.” Ignis says, remembering the young girl from the doctor case, not to mention what his own has done to some bullies. 

“Well let's get a start on looking up our suspects, see who isn’t accounted for by the other prostitutes. I’m sure once we get faces we can check with the workers and see who took who.”

“I hope this is as easy as you make it sound.” Ignis says as he logs onto his computer.

Aranea chuckles and leans in further on Ignis desk. “Have some faith kid and stop scowling so much, you’re going to get wrinkles on that handsome face of yours.”

“Madam,” Ignis begins, keeping his eyes locked onto the woman’s face. “your bosom is resting upon my coffee mug, please remove it.”

She chuckles and sits back, grabbing up the mug as she stands. “My apologies sweetheart, I shall go wash it since my lady bits touched your little cup.”

“No, I’ll take care of it myself.” he says and goes to retrieve the cup but his hand is clutched by the woman.

“You don’t have much experience with women, do you darlin?”

Ignis purses his lips and blushes before pulling his hand away. “No, please return my cup to me.” 

“What say you and I go out for drinks tomorrow night, you have off, correct?”

“I am off but I have plans.” he grumps and reaches for his cup but it is pulled away.

“What would that be? Donning an apron and cleaning? Baking cookies and preparing dinner for your ungrateful kid? Knitting? You’re a young man Scientia, not an old housewife, live a little and come join me for a drink. Just one.”

Ignis turns a deep shade of red. “Look you, I-”

“We got another one!” a panicked officer shots and rushes towards the Chief's office. 

The two stop and stare in shock as the Chief dashes from his office, giving out rapid-fire orders as he dons his coat. Ignis and Aranea are asked to come with, following Cor out the door and heading off to the hotel where the newest victim was found.


	16. Baby Blues part 4

Ignis and Aranea stand by the forensic team, looking down at the dead teen splayed out on the filthy motel floor. Just like the others, she had been strangled and her eyes were gone.

“Gods, not again.” Ignis sighs and looks around the room as other members of the team check for evidence. 

“So what have we got so far?” Aranea asks as she puts on a pair of gloves before touching the victim's face.

“Her purse is here, hasn’t even been touched. School ID says her name is Martina Siemon and she’s a sophomore at the local high school. Cell phone, makeup, tampons, and gum; that’s all there is in there.”

“Do we know if she belongs to a group or is a solo worker?” she questions.

“Don’t know yet. We’re waiting on a photo of her to process and then we’ll go check with known prostitutes that work the streets.”

Ignis looks mournfully at the teen, resisting the urge to cover her bare breasts up to conserve some of her dignity. “What about the family, have they been contacted?”

“Not yet, we’re still trying to reach someone. No one answered when we called her home number and no other kin showed up under her name, just parents.”

“Oh? Look at this.” an investigator says as she stops checking around the teen’s corpse, holding up a strand of hair that does not belong to the teen. “It was wrapped around her finger, maybe it’s our suspects'.”

Aranea looks at the hair and frowns. “It’s not the same color.”

“Could be dyed.” Ignis suggests but then glowers when the older woman gives him a coy smile. 

“Well aren’t you astute.” she says and stands, then turns to the Chief. “What would you like for me and Scientia to do?” 

“Go see how the questioning of the receptionist is going, then check to see if we got the warrant for the security cameras yet. If we did, start downloading them onto a drive.”

“Yes Sir.” the two say and excuse themselves from the room. 

Aranea turns a smile to the glasses wearing man, him ignoring her as they make their way down the hall until she gives him a nudge on his back. He grunts and scowls at her, making her snicker.

“Why do you insist on bothering me so much Ms. Highwind?”

“Because you’re so much fun too.” she says and grins. “Besides, you’re always so tense and stuck up in yourself it’s not healthy. So relax a bit and have some fun, be playful.”

Ignis frowns. “You sound like my old partner.”

“Well if someone else said the same thing, then you clearly have a problem, young man.” Aranea tells him and pokes his cheek. “So come get a drink with me.”

“Very well, but only one.” he sighs and shakes his head.

Aranea grins with triumph and slings an arm around his shoulder as they check in on their colleagues chatting with the receptionist, finding Nyx arguing with the owner in Galhadian. Apparently, the man was more angry with the cops snooping about and disturbing his customers than about how a girl was murdered in one of the rooms. Ignis has to quickly drag his new partner away after the woman almost decked the man in the nose out of rage when he called the deceased a _‘whore who deserved what she got’_ and goes to find where the security footage is so it can’t be tampered with by any of the staff.

“Can’t believe that piece of shit.” Aranea snaps and folds her arms as she leans against the wall. “No one would dare speak so harshly of a victim back home.”

“Unfortunately there is a lot of tension going on, especially with the immigrants who grow testy with us feeling as though we are being prejudiced against them.” Ignis says and sighs. “Even though we have a good number of immigrants working at the station they still give us trouble and call them traitors or more vulgar things.”

“How have you fared? I can tell by your accent you weren't born here.” 

“I thankfully haven’t had many issues. And I’m from a small town outside of Tenebrae, moved here when I was six to live with my Uncle.” he says and turns an amused but curious eye to the woman. “I’m surprised you didn’t know that already from pawing through my files.”

“I only read about your work life, I wasn’t about to be sneaky and spy through your files.” Aranea says and smiles. “Besides, figure you can tell me more about yourself when we have our date.”

Ignis turns a soft shade of pink and stammers about. “D, date? Sorry madam but getting a drink with a coworker isn’t a date.”

“Oh? So what’s your idea of a date then?” Aranea teases and snickers at the man’s flustered face but stops when her phone buzzes. “Warrant just came through.”

“All right, I’ll head to the car and get the thumb drive.” Ignis says and zips from the room even before she can speak.

The footage is downloaded, evidence collected, and the victim taken back to the precinct with half of the officers returning while the others remain behind to scour the buildings around the area for more potential info. Ignis and Aranea are down in the lab with Crowe as she looks at the hair sample found strewn around the deceased girl’s finger as a couple of the other pathologists begin to examine the body for more clues. 

“Yeah it’s definitely dyed, this was closer to the root but still not close enough to get DNA.” Crowe says and jots down some notes. “Hopefully this means the perp is becoming sloppy and we can catch them.”

“So we’re looking for someone with dyed hair along with the other information we have acquired.” Ignis wonders out loud.

“Well as long as they don’t change the color from brown, it might help narrow some more of our suspects down.” Aranea adds in.

“Has the list been narrowed anymore?” Crowe asks looking to Ignis.

“We were able to strike two from the list, the youngest suspect due to being brought here as a child by his parents and another since she only fancies women.” 

“Well, then we’ll have to check the remaining eight and see if any of them have died hair.”

“I believe Chief Leonis is leaving an order for Captain Drautos tomorrow to send out someone to track our remaining suspects and take some photos.” Ignis says, but then looks as one of the forensics walks over to them. “Find something?”

“Yeah, some droplets of resin on her face.” the man says and turns slightly pale. “I’m starting to feel like I have an idea why.”

“And that’d be?”

Ignis makes a distraught face and shakes his head. “Plastination. The killer is removing the eyes and placing them in a resin to keep them from rotting.”

“My Gods.” Crowe says and winces. “Why though?”

“Trophies?”

“So they have a room full of plasticized eyeballs? That’s fucking sick.” the male forensic says and returns to the body. 

“Hmm, I wonder if it’s some sort of fantasy for them.” Aranea says and shrugs. “Like maybe they wanted blue eyes but couldn’t so they now remove ones that are and likes to pretend.”

“Maybe they have a fake eye and like to wear the eyeballs?” Crowe tosses out next. “Maybe add that to the list of things to check out?”

Ignis goes deep into thought, running the newest bit of information through his mind while adding it to the others. The perp was a Niflheim native, had blonde hair that was dyed brown, likes to single out teenage prostitutes with blue eyes that they remove after they are strangled to death, and now it would seem the suspect has knowledge in plastination. Maybe look into someone with a background or interest in taxidermy, or maybe someone who works at a morgue.


	17. Baby Blues part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I apologize profusely for falling behind with my updates and this shitty chapter. I tend to bite off more than I can handly lately mixed with school and work, now I have a bad cold. But enough of my whining, hope this is okay. :/

The surveillance camera, while not showing the suspects face, does at least give a body type from which to go by. The figure looks to be about five-nine with a medium build and brown hair that is tucked up under a ball cap that had an emblem from a local college on it. They were able to check off five more potential suspects since they did not fit the build of the person in the video, leaving them with three. The first is a thirty-eight-year-old businessman, the second a thirty-two-year-old seamstress, and the third is a twenty-four-year-old self-proclaimed thespian; this one bothers Ignis the most when he sees the name completely and his background. 

“Oh dear.”

“What’s wrong kid?” Aranea asks, looking at the paper then to the disgruntled man. 

“Bernado Guerra,” Ignis begins and frowns deeply. “I know him.”

“Oh, a friend of yours?”

“Not really, I’ve met him a few times but I’m more acquainted with his mother, she babysits my-” A slight sense of panic takes over the young man as he dives for his phone and immediately dials a number on his phone. He frantically paces, ignoring the odd look his new partner gives him then sighs with great relief as a person on the other end picks up. “Ah, Noct, I’m glad you- Young man that language is not appropriate, I do not care it’s six in the morning, you should be up and preparing for school anyway. Noctis, look I-” Ignis frowns and pulls the phone from his ear, scowling at the device before harrumphing and putting it away. “That boy, I swear.”

“Aww, Mama Bird worried about his chickadee?”

Ignis doesn’t even dignify her comment and instead and returns to his reports, but his mind constantly travels back to the one suspect, Bernardo. Does his mother know of her son's activities? Should he warn Mrs. Guerra? He can’t just fire the woman without reason and she helps him out tremendously, plus he has no one else to watch the wyly teen. He fears for the safety of his ward, knowing the teen to be a bit rowdy and unscrupulous, that he has a bad habit of acting all big and agreeing to whatever deviant thing is asked of him to thumb his nose at authority. Ignis groans and rubs his face, knowing he can’t do anything or it’ll impede the investigation, but this causes a conundrum for him. What other choice does he have? He makes a decision finally and heads off to the Chief's office. Even though he wants to help with the investigation still, he knows it will be a conflict due to being acquainted with a suspect and their family. 

“Sir?”

Cor looks up from some papers, face as unreadable as usual. “Yes, Scientia?” 

“I know we need as many people on this as possible but I would like to request a complete withdrawal from the case, I am acquainted with a suspect and his family and don’t feel I can adequately perform my duty.”

The Chief sighs and rubs his eyes, a rare showing of fatigue on his face. “I appreciate your concern, but your request is denied. While I’ll make sure you won’t be doing questioning or interacting with the suspect, we still need you to help out when it comes to victim reports and sifting through clues. You have a keen eye for details most people miss. And I have no doubt that I can trust you not to go against the code of ethics, you are a good man and I don’t want to be short another of my best Detectives.”

“Yes, sir. I, understand, sorry to bother you.” he says and begins to leave but gets stopped.

“Have you visited him yet? He’s allowed company now and I think he’s growing bored with just seeing me and hearing my lectures. Unfortunately Iris is still going through her own therapy and can’t see him either.”

“I haven’t really had the time sadly.”

“He asks about you.”

Ignis feels a slight tightness in his chest as his cheeks dust pink, but he composes himself and just smiles. “Probably looking to see if I’m miserable without his constant antagination.”

Cor lets another rarity slip through when his lips turn up into a smile. “Partially, yes.” 

“I’ll try to stop by when I can.” he says and bids his Chief farewell, sighing as he takes his seat again.

“So everything okay for ya?” Aranea asks as she turns from her seat to him.

“Not really, he denied my request to be taken off the case, said I’m needed to help with the investigation but he’ll make sure I don’t have to interact with the suspects when the time comes.” 

“Ah, I see.” she says and grins. “You’re not planning on locking your babies away in a high tower are you now? Make sure the evils of the world don’t corrupt them?”

“Noctis would revel in it, it would mean he could laze about and not have to interact with society.” he says and then frowns. “Prompto though-”

“The former sad little escort turned wholesome sunshine boy?”

“Yes, he’s making it in life now and I don’t want to see it stripped away from him. Especially if I know a potential threat to him. I do truly worry the suspect may just swoop in and pluck him since he was a former worker.” 

“Then maybe just sit down and talk to him again, explain your fears and come up with safety plans. You don’t have to reveal who the suspects are, but just caution him more about strangers.”

“I have spoken to him before and he is taking great care. I do wonder about my ward though, he does whatever he wants and ignores me.” 

“Do the opposite with him, it may stun him where he shuts down and doesn’t move.”

“No, he’ll still do what he wants. Noct will just throw it in my face that I gave him permission when I call him out on it.” he says and groans deeply.

“Easy their Mama.” Aranea titters and pats his shoulder. “So on to another subject that doesn’t involve you developing ulcers, what time should I swing by to pick you up tonight?”

“You could just tell me where it is you wish to go and I’ll meet you there.”

“That’s no fun.” she says and grins. “Afraid I’ll take you back to my hotel room and introduce you to some womanly wiles and have some fun?”

Ignis at first looks to her with indignation but then chuckles deciding to play along. “Does that mean a traipse through a wardrobe closet to play dress up?”

“Sweetheart you need to come out of the one you are already in first.” she says and looks triumphantly at the flustered look the young man gives her. “Gotcha.”

“Madam, I am not gay.”

“You’re the only man here who hasn’t looked at my chest at my chest yet, even your stoic Chief took a good gander.”

“That just means I have better morals than anyone here. But I assure you I’m not gay.” 

“Are you bisexual then? Or are you telling me that despite all the signs that me and the other ladies have been noticing, you are actually straight?”

“I-” Ignis begins and stops. What was he? He never truly gave much thought to his inclinations, having never really found himself having feelings of desire towards anyone. “don’t know honestly.”

“Hmm, another bridge to burn.” she says and pats his cheek. “First we’ll get you good and drunk to help you relax, then we’ll find out what you like.”

Ignis still frowns though, he’s been so wrapped up in managing Noct’s life and his own career he hasn’t given much time to a social life or a romantic one. Maybe he did need to get out more, interact and meet new people or start accepting the offers from his colleagues when they invite him out. He could also invite Gladio out when he gets released, a sort of welcome back for the man. Maybe he should stop by this weekend to visit him like the Chief suggested. He is missing his partner greatly.


	18. Baby Blues part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dragged out a bit longer then I was originally planning and I don't think it turned out very well. :C I apologize for not having my priorities or shit together.

Ignis sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror, feeling a bit underdressed. Aranea had dictated to him to wear extra casual clothing, meaning the shirt was not to have buttons on it and the pants anything but khaki. No vests or cardigans either. This left him with only a gray cotton t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. 

“Well, she must be something amazing if she can get you to wear something besides granddad cloths.” 

Ignis frowns and turns to the grumpy faced teen leaning against his doorway. “If I didn’t she’d drag me back here and redress me, I’d rather not be violated tonight.”

“You’d feel violated if someone tried to hold your hand.” 

“I’m sorry if I have morals.” Ignis snips and brushes a hand over his shirt for the twentieth time. 

“Your outfit is fine Iggy, you actually look your age.” Noctis says and walks out.

Ignis takes a deep breath and sighs as he walks from his room, looking at the elder woman crocheting on the couch. She looks up at Ignis and gives him a warm smile before returning to her task. He bites at his lip, wondering how to proceed with the question that has been eating at him all day, before deciding to play it cool and simple.

“Is that for one of your children?”

The woman beams brightly, a fond look on her face. “Yes, Jorge and his wife are having a baby. They asked me to make a blanket for her, like I did for Jorge.”

“That’s wonderful Mrs. Guerra, congratulations.”

“Thank you. We’re all excited, especially his sister. Luciana is helping to put on a baby shower and has been making dolls for the baby’s room. They are very beautiful.” she says but then sighs. “Bernardo though doesn’t seem to care. He’s more concerned with his acting than with us. He left early yesterday morning with his theater troupe to Lestallum and won’t be back until next week. He promised he’d be here with us all when his father goes in for heart surgery.”

This makes Ignis freeze. If he left the prior morning, then he couldn’t have possibly committed the murder last night. He decides to needle a bit further, hopefully taking another suspect off the list. “That’s truly terrible. Does he like to act up frequently?”

“He doesn’t really act up, not like how Jorge did when he was younger, he’s just a narcissist and a drama queen. He’s always dying his hair and wearing makeup, calling us old and fussy. His hair has been this garish multicolored tone that he mohawks lately and it’s tacky. Ugh.” the woman says with a wince that makes Ignis chuckle. 

This gives the man a deep sense of relief and hope, only two suspects are left, he’ll have to send word to the Chief when he gets a chance. But it won’t be now, as a knock on the door signals Aranea has arrived. Noctis gives him a grin and lewd gesture before opening the door, but then goes still and stares up at the woman in awe.

“Well hello there.” she says smiling at the frozen teen. “Aren't you a handsome little thing.” 

“Uh.” the teen mumbles out, face bright red as his eyes creep down her form then back up to her face. “Hi.” he says and steps away to go to his room.

Aranea snorts and turns to Ignis. “Well he’ll be in his room for the rest of the night, maybe not studying but, you know.” she says and grins before eyeing the man’s clothing. “Wow, you can actually dress like a young man, impressive.”

“Who is this, woman?” Mrs. Guerra begins, staring down the other woman like a disapproving mother. 

“Mrs. Guerra, this is Ms. Highwind, she’s my current partner at work and she has invited me out for a drink.”

“Don’t worry madam, I shall return him safe and sound. Maybe just a smidge tipsy.”

The elder woman raises an eyebrow but then returns to her crocheting. “Alright my dear, drive safely and have fun.”

“Will do.” 

“Thank you again, Mrs. Guerra, for watching him tonight.”

“You are quite welcome dearie, now go enjoy yourself.”

Ignis and Aranea head out, with her giving him a saucy look that he ignores and instead pulls out his phone to call the Chief.

“Seems there is someone else to give you a run for your money in the doting mother game.” she titters but then stops when she notices the stolid expression he wears. “What’s wrong?”

“Chief? It’s Scientia, you can take Bernardo Guerra off the suspects list, he wasn’t in the city last night and- Oh, he was cleared this morning, I see. No Sir, I’m-yes Sir I understand I’m off duty but-yes Sir.” he says and then hangs up with a sigh.

“Aww, did Leonis just scold you for trying to work and not playing?”

Ignis groans and puts his phone away, ignoring the teasing by his partner. They head towards where the bar is but as they go, Ignis asks Aranea to briefly stop by the antique shop so he can check in on Prompto. Ignis finds Viola at the counter, organizing some candies on a display before stopping and smiling at the young man.

“Ignis, hello my dear. How are you?”

“I am good, are you doing well?”

“Yes, I am, thank you. Oh by the way, the books you requested have come in, Prompto is out back unloading our orders from the delivery truck and should have them soon.”

“No need to rush.” he says and smiles.

He goes to talk more to her but is nudged out of the way by a frenzied customer who the elder woman looks quite uneasy about.

“Excuse me, have the dolls I requested came in yet?”

“Yes, they are being unloaded as we speak. It shouldn’t be much more than a half an hour until they are fully unpacked.”

The customer groans and stalks off past Ignis, eyeing him briefly before exiting the building. Viola sighs with exasperation and returns to her task.

“That is the fifth time they’ve been in today. I really do not understand their obsession with those dolls.”

“People have odd tastes in things.” Aranea says as she steps forward, placing a dragon figurine on the counter for purchase. 

“Are you speaking personally Ms. Highwind? Are you one to collect knick-knacks from places you visit?”

“If it’s a dragon, yes.” 

“Well, while you do that, I’m going to check on Prompto.”

“Hold on Mama Bird, I’ll come with you. I’d like to meet your other chickadee.”

Ignis groans but waits for the older woman, them heading out back to find the blonde. When they do though, a deep anger spreads through Ignis’ being as he finds the teen pinned uncomfortably against the back of the building by the truck driver, the man leaned in way too close to Prompto’s face with his hand under the teen’s chin. 

“Excuse me!? What is going on here!?” 

Ignis begins stalking over only to be budged out of the way by Aranea, who snakes her way between the teen and the driver, giving the blonde a shove towards his friend. Ignis retreats into the back with Prompto, the teen greatly distressed and almost in tears.

“He kept coming onto me, even after I told him I quit the business.” 

“He was a former client?”

“Yeah.” Prompto whimpers out.

Ignis pulls the teen into a hug, patting his back consolingly as Aranea walks in, shaking her slightly reddening hand as she speaks to someone on her cell.

“Alright, Leonis is sending someone over to pick up the son of a bitch. Can you believe he even tried to assault me and flee? Now I just need to call his company and tell them.” she says and then looks at the two young men. “Aww.”

Prompto pulls away from Ignis, a bashful look to him before he goes rigid eyeing the platinum blonde woman. “H, h, hello.”

Aranea smiles at the teen. “Hello dear, even though I wish it was under better circumstances, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh umm, hi.” he stammers out again, making the woman chuckle. 

“Prompto, this is Ms. Highwind, she’s currently my partner.”

Prompto shakily accepts Aranea’s hand when she presents it, but then retracts back with a deep blush after releasing it. Ignis takes Prompto upfront and lets Viola know what happened, the woman coming to tears and consoling the boy as Aranea awaits the cops to come pick up the driver. The two adults help unload the truck before setting off to the bar, sighing and ordering a good stiff drink to enjoy.

“He’s a sweet boy, a bit soft though, could use some defense training.” 

“I have spoken to him about it, but he refuses on account of not wanting to hurt people.”

“Well he needs to understand that there are bad people in the world that sometimes talking with them won’t stop there advances.”

“I know.” Ignis sighs and takes a sip of his drink before glowering at the grin his companion wears. “What?”

“You really are a caring young man, it’s kind of rare.” she says and takes a drink. “You need to be careful though, not everyone can be saved and you’ll only set yourself up for tragedy if you think you can.”

“I am well aware madam, but I can still try.”

“Hmm.” Aranea mumbles and takes a sip of her drink before smiling at the younger man. “So tell me more about yourself, like where were you born, what brought you here to Insomnia, were you a bad child or were you always this boring?”

“Very well; I was born in a small town on the outskirts of Tenebrae, I came to Insomnia to live with my Uncle after my parents were killed in a car accident, I was very behaved and quiet so yes you would call me boring.”

“Well then, how’d you get stuck mommying your brat?”

“It’s quite long with a lot of elements.”

“I’m all ears.”

Ignis sighs and takes a drink, regaling her about his past. His Uncle worked as a campaign manager for the local judges and politicians before eventually being picked up by Regis Caelum. Ignis and Noctis became friends and would spend most of their time together as their guardians worked, with Ignis becoming a big brother to the timid boy who was mistrustful of people due to being kidnapped as a child. Things were going great, for the time. But it was when Regis began his campaign to run for President that the first of two tragedies happened. His Uncle was shot and killed in his vehicle by an unknown assailant as the were held up at a redlight, with a young teenaged Ignis sitting next to him. He was taken in by Regis, the man having a deep guilt for being the reason his last family member was gone, and lived with him for some years until the second tragedy, President Caelum’s assassination. He petitioned and won guardianship of Noctis fearing the teen being put in foster care, then began going to college, at first wanting to become a Professor. But after learning both his Uncle’s and the President’s case were no longer being fully looked into, he decided to become a detective in hopes he’d find out more about what happened. 

“Goodness, how do you keep yourself so composed?”

“I try.”

“Speaking of try, I want to test something.”

“And what would that be?” he asks, growing a bit unnerved. 

“What we spoke about last night.”

Ignis wracks his brain and cringes when he recalls what she means. “What do you have in mind exactly?”

“Depends on your comfort level.” Aranea says and smiles. “We may need to get a couple more drinks into you first.”

Ignis groans as Aranea orders more drinks for them along with some shots. His phone vibrates and goes to answer but gets an admonishing poke from his partner.

“No work.”

“It might be Noctis.”

“Your baby will be alright without his Mama, relax and continue to enjoy yourself.” she says and hands him a shot glass, holding it up for a shot. 

“And what are we cheering to?”

“Getting you out of your little bubble more and maybe discovering whether you fancy men or women.” 

Ignis groans but takes his shot, quivering at the taste and turning back to his companion. “Alright, what’s your scheme?”

“Hmm, do you want quick and simple but not one-hundred percent accurate, or do you want it full throttle?”

The sandy blonde cringes, feeling like he was asked if he’d rather be executed by being shot or beheaded. He quickly downs his other drink, sighing deeply and making his decision.

“Might as well just go all out then.”

“Alright.” she says and motions to his glasses. “May I?”

He removes his glasses and hands them, her setting them down onto the countertop before turning back to the younger man. She gives a quick smile to him, holds his cheeks in her hands, and leans in. Ignis goes still, his mind shutting down as her lips press against his. It seems like forever since she leaned in, his brain not registering even when she takes it a step further by slipping her tongue into his mouth and snaking down her hand to take his and press it against her side. Aranea pulls back and looks at him, his face flushed and eyes widened. His heart is racing and his body is heating up tremendously, but he doesn’t know if it’s due to feeling shocked or if from enjoyment. 

“So? You feel anything?”

“Embarrassment?”

She snorts and shakes her head but goes into full-blown laughter when she glances down. “Well a part of you is feeling something else.”

Ignis turns an even deeper shade of red and turns away from her, crossing his legs. “Rude.” he snips and takes a drink. 

“And you’re a prude.” she says and nudges him.

“Please, my partner has called me worse.” Ignis snorts, looking a bit longing but forlorn at the same time. 

Aranea gives him a toothy grin before turning back to her drink and giving him a few playful nudges. Ignis doesn’t snip at her, but instead, he orders himself another drink, finally giving in a little and enjoying himself.


	19. Baby Blues part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I'm having a terrible time keeping things going. But things are coming to a close and an old friend will be coming back shortly. ; ) Thanks for reading.

Ignis groans as hears a loud noise coming from outside his door that startles him awake. He sits up and stretches before rubbing at his face, then looks around finding himself in his room; thankfully alone. He does remember him and Aranea taking a cab back to his apartment after the woman got tired of being hit on and continued drinking further into the night. Ignis then remembers the uncouth woman’s actions and turns a dark shade of red feeling utterly mortified. But he shakes off the embarrassment and exits his room, finding both Noctis and Prompto; the teen had stayed over since his parents were back and having some _‘friends’_ over that make the teen uncomfortable; looking starry-eyed at the disheveled woman strewn across the couch still passed out. 

“Really boys, it is rude to stare.” he says, startling the two who turn and smile at him.

“So, you have a good night?” Noct asks, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Quite.” The night was surprisingly fun, despite the woman tonguing him and cracking jokes at his expense. He may take up the next offering by Gladio and Nyx when they go out. “Have you boys had breakfast or did you just gawk at our guest since waking?”

“Not yet, just got up a few moments ago, me and Prom are going to get some lunch from the dinner down the street.”

Ignis freezes after running those words through his head, then slowly turns to the large ornate clock on the wall. It was quarter to twelve. 

“Shit.” he grumbles out and rubs his face, taking a moment to scowl at the giggling teens before going to nudge Aranea up. “Ms. Highwind, I do believe it is time for you to awake.” 

Aranea groans and rolls onto her side, passively swatting his hand away. Ignis huffs and just lets her be, going to start making himself some coffee. He waves goodbye to the two teens and turns to his television, turning on the news even though he knows it's rude to do while a guest is sleeping. But the guest is rude herself so it cancels each other out.

_“Why hasn’t there been any arrests yet? How come none of the victims' names have been released? Can’t you all do more?”_

Ignis frowns as he listens to the reporters try to yell over one another while speaking with the heads of the precinct. It's been becoming worse each time one is held, with them calling the department prejudice or the more extreme saying someone on the police’s payroll is doing the killings. There have been countless times too they turned into a shrieking mass over the Ackelson case, one such time bringing out the rare creature that is an enraged Chief Leonis; Ignis has only seen it twice before and they all were directed at Gladio, the third time did too when a reporter decided to bring up the young detectives’ troubled past to paint him as just as bad as Ackelson.

_“Can you tell us anything about the newest victim?”_

_“All we can say is we are still examining him. Next question.”_

Ignis drops his cup in shock, looking to the television and looking at the scrolling text across the bottom screen. Seven, it says seven victims, another had been murdered last night. He begins to feel a slight sickness when seeing that, that he was out drinking and acting foolish while another teen was brutalized. Even though it was his day off, it still hits him that another life has been cut short. The only silver lining to any of this is there are only two suspects that can be easily tracked and hopefully put an end to this madness. 

“Fuck.” 

Ignis turns to see Aranea pushing herself up, a woeful look on her face. 

“Yes, another one.” 

“But didn’t the Chief have surveillance on the two remaining suspects? I doubt your precinct is that incompetent.”

“We did.” he says and snatches up his phone.

“You're not bothering your Chief, are you? He’s on the T.V. and he looks pissed.”

He doesn’t answer her and instead puts up his hand for her to wait. “Morning Crowe, yes I’m watching it right now, what happened?” he goes silent and listens to his colleague, face growing distressed the more he listens. “So the last remaining suspects also have alibis? Damnit. What do we do know? All right, I’ll see you later then, thank you Crowe, good day.”

“So it’s all one big clusterfuck now?” Aranea asks as she quickly goes to retrieve her shoes. 

“Yes. Another victim, our remaining suspects were under surveillance and not involved, and it would seem our perp decided against a motel to do their work.”

“So where’d they find this one?”

“Under the Amera Bridge, one of the shadiest spots in the entire city. It’s a known hotspot for prostitutes to turn tricks, not to mention local gangs and traffickers hang there.” he says and grabs up his dropped cup. Crowe said we’re having a meeting between both shifts and possibly everyone who is able will be pulled in for overtime to work on this.”

“All right, I’m going to hail a cab and get my car, you want to me swing by and grab you after you get cleaned up and a babysitter?”

“Yes, thank you.” he says and goes to retrieve the older woman’s coat for her, giving her a soft smile as he hands it to her. “I also want to say thanks, for last night. It was fun, if not cringe-inducing at times.”

“Aw shucks kiddo, glad you had fun. Maybe when that partner of yours is around we can invite him too, try another one of my tests.”

“I’ll pass, I can only deal with crude behavior in small doses.” 

She smiles and chuckles at him, giving a pat to his cheek before deciding to head out and catch a cab. Ignis sends a message to Noctis informing him of the situation, the teen telling him he was going to go with Prompto to hang out while he was at work, with him then calling Viola to give her the lowdown on how to handle the wiley teen just in case. He rushes to get himself clean and eat a quick meal, Aranea eventually returning with her car and cleaned up as well, then the two head to the precinct for the meeting. Upon their arrival, they find a large gathering of clashing protesters, with some of their colleagues mixed in trying to qualm the mob along with the military. Nothing like the police needing an escort to get into their own building. Chief Leonis and Captain Drautos stand next to a multitude of boards containing pictures of the suspects, one a map showing where each victim was killed, a list of all of the suspects, and a blank whiteboard. 

“I know we’ve been working tirelessly on this, even been getting lacks on simple calls to devout our time to this, but as it stands now we need to put one hundred percent into this.” Chief Leonis says and uncaps a marker. “Let's start from the beginning.”

They sift through the information, trying to find anything they may have missed before or a discrepancy in a suspect's alibi, but they find nothing. Even with some new clues, strands of Anak hair and more resin, don’t add to anything. Except for one thing. 

“Sir, the night Guerra hired the prostitute with the overline payment and spent with them, his cell phone wasn’t pinged in the area.”

Cor scratches at his chin and turns to one of the investigators to check around that time for the suspect's whereabouts. They all take a momentary break as the information is searched and gathered, then they get a break.

“He was in Galdin at the time, performing with some of his theater troupe.”

“Did one of his colleagues maybe steal his credit card or borrow it?”

“Get all the information on his troupe and see who wasn’t there, also who may fit our perps description.” Captain Drautos orders as he begins to write down the newest bit. 

A sense of hope springs new life into the wayward cops, hoping this will be what they are looking for. 

“Fuck, none of them were here.”

“So how was his credit card used? Are we looking at identity theft?”

A sickening feeling hits Ignis and his blood runs cold, realizing something he should have thought of when Bernardo’s name first came up; the man was gay and had a preference towards older dark complexioned men. 

“Sir we keep getting frantic calls from people, saying they keep hear screaming and scuffles coming from an abandoned storefront on Marcanda Street.”

“I have a lady on the phone who called six times now saying a worker and his friend went to make a delivery for a pushy customer a half hour ago and haven’t returned.”

Ignis goes pale and turns to the officer, body slightly trembling as his brain begins to connect dots together. “Is her name Viola?”

“Yeah.”

“Scientia?” Cor calls out and begins collecting up his gear, noticing the man’s distress. “Are you onto something?”

“Ask her if the customer was the one who buys all the porcelain dolls.”

There’s a moment of silence after the detective asks the question. “Yes.”

As if the two men have some form of psychic link, Cor just points to the younger man and begins issuing orders to the others. Ignis grabs his gear and takes Aranea by the hand and leads her quickly to his car.

“Our suspect?”

“Yes and she has the boys.” he says, trying to remain calm but the worry and panic show through. “Gods, why didn’t I notice it before. The clues were all there in front of my face.”

“Easy Mama Bird, we’ll save your chickadees.” 

They race to the building with Cor, Drautos, and a few others as quickly and discreetly as possible but finding a crowd of concerned onlookers already there. Apparently, an older woman entered the building not long after the shouts were heard, followed by even more shouts. Ignis begins to feel even more panicked, thinking that possibly Viola had gone to find the teens.

“Scientia, are you going to keep it under control?” Cor asks before he prepares to enter the store.

“You have my word, sir.”

The officers begin to file in, with some including Aranea sneaking around to the back just in case of any possible escape attempts, and hear an argument between two women ensuing; one older and in clear distress, while the younger sounds deranged and violent. Ignis takes a deep breath as he watches the Chief and Captain get into position, then in a flash, the door is kicked in with the officers piling in and pointing their guns at the suspect. 

“Drop your weapon and on the ground NOW!”

But the young woman doesn’t comply and instead holds a scalpel to an unconscious Prompto’s throat. Ignis quickly glances around the room, doing a quick survey, finding Noctis bound and gagged against the adjacent wall and an elder woman bleeding on the ground. It was Mrs. Guerra.

“Luciana please, no more of this.”

“I won’t stop until all the innocent eyes are removed from the sinners and made pure again.” the young woman hisses and presses the blade closer.

“Drop your weapon or we will shoot!” 

“I am not the bad person, these filth are!” she sneers and begins to smile in a deranged manner that puts everyone on edge. “The eyes represent the soul and blue are the most beautiful type, so I remove them from the unclean and place them into a form that can never be tainted.”

“You put them in dolls.” Ignis says, keeping calm despite the building anger and disgust. 

“Mmm hmmm, and these two are in dire need of being set free.” she says alluding to Noctis and Prompto. 

“Luciana, they’re just young boys. Let them go.” her mother pleads as she tries to stand.

“No! I let Bernardo go and look at the disgusting creature he turned into, I will not let it happen aga-”

Her arm is yanked back and twisted behind her before she is slammed to the ground with Aranea’s knee pinning her down. She continues struggling, spitting out more crazed sentences even as she’s cuffed. Ignis rushes over to the unconscious Prompto, removing the gag and contraption keeping his eyes open before untying him, and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Igs?” the blonde mumbles out weakly.

“It’s okay now Prompto, you’re safe.”

“Where’s Noct?”

Ignis looks over to the other teen, seeing him standing up after being untied, a grumpy look on his face. “He’s safe.”

Prompto purses his lips and furrows his brows as though he wants to say something else, but lets it go as he is helped up to be lead out. The two teens and Mrs. Guerra are taken to the hospital with Ignis being sent along to be support for the boys and then to help question the elder woman, as Luciana is secured and taken to the precinct to begin the booking process of what is definitely going to overtake the circus-like insanity of the Ackleson case.


	20. Respite: Ignis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this turned into a dumpster fire, ugh. Sorry about lack of updates again, I feel terrible. :C

His head felt like it was stuffed into a blender and set to pulverize from everything that had gone down, needing at least four aspirin in a single dosage just to alleviate some of the pain; wine helps too, but he can’t be drunk all the time. It was discovered that Luciana had been doing the killings back when her, her mother, and older brothers still lived in Niflheim while her father was in the midst of transferring them all to Insomnia. Mrs. Guerra had to work constantly and wasn’t around to mind her children either, the three all running off and getting involved in bad lifestyles; the oldest of the boys getting involved with a gang while Bernardo took to prostituting; but Luciana found herself being pulled into a religious cult that warped her mind, leading her into the crusade of freeing the trapped and innocent spirits from their sinful flesh egged on by what her brothers were doing. She believed the eyes contained the soul and blue ones being the purest. Mrs. Guerra discovered what her daughter was up to right before they left but chose to keep it a secret for fear she’d lose another daughter; revealing she had lost her first daughter from a terrible accident when the girl was a child. But too, Luciana promised to stop the killings and for some time she had, then it started again. The deviance of the city became too much for her weakened mental health and her mind cracked. She assumed her brother’s identity when hiring the victim's and purchasing the dolls, hoping it would throw the cops off her trail while also wishing to cause her brother potential grief. It didn’t work though since he began traveling with his theater troupe around when the victims were being killed. Mrs. Guerra found out and guiltily kept it secret again, but then her daughter targeted Noctis and Prompto. The elder woman decided to try reason with her daughter first in hopes she would finally stop, leading to the confrontation at the abandoned store. Ignis felt a deep sickness well in the pit of his stomach when he asked why the two of them were picked, fearing the worst, but only one was marginally true. Prompto thankfully hadn’t returned to his past career but was merely easy pickings for the girl; it was Noctis she was truly after though. She had stopped by the prior night to visit her mother and overheard the teens talking. Noctis had apparently started having relations with some of the girlfriends of the group he was fighting with as a means of retaliation, starting even more fights with them which he found to be amusing. Prompto had tried to talk him out of continuing this, but the other teen became spiteful and threw his past into his face. Disgusted by this, Luciana decided to lure both boys to her the next day in which the girl texted her mother to creepily thank her for allowing her to meet them. Ignis stopped his questioning of the older woman there, having heard enough and went to speak with the boys next, choosing Noctis first and regretting it. 

“It’s my body, I can do whatever the hell I want with it!” 

“But getting young girls to cheat on their partners is terrible. Not only are you setting those girls up for ridicule and possible abuse, but you are opening yourself up for diseases and attacks. What would happen if you end up with an affliction or get one of those girls pregnant?”

“There are pills and procedures to remedy those.” he replies making Ignis grow increasingly frustrated.

“And what if you get jumped?”

“I’d just kick their asses, like usual.” the teen retorts pompously.

“You are not this untouchable god, Noctis. You will get gravely hurt one of these days.” he says and looks down. “It almost could have been this time.”

The teen’s face goes cold and his eyes slit, an air of spite taking over him. “Oh don’t act all caring, we both know you would love to get rid of me. The only reason you take care of me is because you believe you owe it to my old man for taking you in.”

The words sting Ignis to the core, for they are slightly true. But while he was forever grateful for the elder Caelum taking him in after his Uncle was murdered, it wasn’t the sole reason he took guardianship of Noct and he doesn't want to cast the boy aside. Ignis just scoffs with disgust and stands though, knowing continuing to try and speak with the teen will only get him more vitriol, so he decides to give the younger man some time to calm down and excuses himself.

“Of fucking course, just go and walk away passive aggressively like you always do.”

Ignis stops in the doorway, gripping the frame with shaking fingers but pushes his anger down and shuts the door. After getting another caretaker for the wild teen, he checks in on Prompto, finding the teen quiet down.

“He won’t speak to me.” the teen says sullenly. 

“Well I did take his phone and shut off the wifi.”

“I mean even before then. When we were getting checked up at the hospital, I went to see him and he snapped at me.” Prompto says and begins to sniffle. “Told me to get the hell away from him.”

The teen breaks down and Ignis comforts him, assuring him the other is just showing him misplaced anger and he’ll cool down after a few days. But it does have Ignis greatly concerned that the teen is in the throes of a mental health crisis, maybe he should get Noctis in for an evaluation, like with a therapist. This reminds him of something he has been pushing off, deciding it was high time to do it, maybe talking with someone not in the loop of what is all going on will help him. He steps inside the large facility, heading over to the security desk to be checked in and have the item he brought be surveyed before being given clearance. Ignis is escorted to an elevator and taken to where he needs to be, then after following a nurse down a couple halls, he finds the person he came to visit pedaling away on an exercise bike as he cracks an obscene joke that gets some of the other patients laughing before winking at a couple giggling nurses that walk by. The man then turns towards him, a wide and ecstatic grin spreading across his face, but also there's a hint of warmth in his eyes.

“Well shit, if it isn’t Scientia. Still a frumpy pietist I see with your pressed khakis and sweater vest.”

“And you are still a ribald tool hitting on people unabashedly.” Ignis retorts but can’t help to smile like the other does. 

Gladio gets off the bike and waves goodbye to the others as he leads Ignis over to a couple chairs that face a window overlooking the courtyard outside.

“So how is everything on the outside? They don’t tell us shit and we only get three channels on the T.V.; weather, cooking, and sports.”

Ignis frowns and gets his former partner up to speed on everything that has happened, only leaving the details he can’t disclose about the case and his outing with his current partner. He laments his woes about his charge and what he is thinking of doing, getting the man’s opinion on the matter. 

“Yeah he sounds about one step away from ending up on some sleazy magazine cover like one of those disgraced celebrities; dying after a sex and coke bender with baby mamas crawling out of the woodworks looking for inheritance money for their illegitimate kids.”

“He’s not doing drugs though and he doesn't have children.”

“That you know of.”

Ignis scrunches his brow and groans. “I really don’t know what to do with him anymore, even when I thought he was safe, his life was potentially in danger.”

“It’s a terrible world we live in, even our families and the ones we care about most aren't safe.”

Ignis notices the despair on the man’s face and bites his lip. “How is your sister fairing?” 

Gladio’s face perks up slightly at this. “She’s doing a lot better and they started treatment for her to get better.” he says and looks with forlorn. “I want to see her, but she can’t due to her age and they feel it wouldn’t be good for her recovery to see me like this. But at least I can speak to her over the phone on Mondays and Thursdays. Once I get better and everything situated, I’m considering adopting her and moving back into the family home, especially since Ivy took off and they can’t locate her. I don’t want Iris ending up in Foster Care when she’s released completely from the Hospital.” 

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah.” he says and then cheekily grins. “You should move in with us, it has five bedrooms and you can bring your kid with. Hell, get the blonde one too. We can be a big dysfunctional family.”

“Oh? Shall we purchase a bus and travel around singing too?” Ignis teases and the two men laugh warmly. He lets out a deep sigh and rests back against his chair before looking forward at his partner, smiling back at him. But then he remembers he has something for him and reaches into his tote bag. “I almost forgot, I got something for you.” 

“Aww, you shouldn’t have.” Gladio says with a grin, but then he looks with surprise at the book handed to him, a soft smile forming on his lips. “This is-”

“I saw you searching for it online before but couldn’t find it. I asked an old friend of mine if she could look for it through her network and she was able to get a copy from Galahd.”

“Thanks Iggy.” he says, with deep gratitude. “I’ll pay you back when I get the chance.”

“No need, think of it as a gift.”

“All right, at least let me buy ya a drink when I get out.”

Ignis feels a blush form on his cheeks and his heart beat quickly in his chest, remembering what Aranea said. “Sure, I would like that.”

“So tell me,” Gladio says, his soft look turning into something cheeky. “I heard my replacement is a hottie with a great rack and funny to boot, is she really as gorgeous as Nyx made her out to be? Cause I have seen the chicks Nyx takes home and all I can say is _woof_.”

The younger man groans and shakes his head in irritation, but despite that, he missed this.


	21. Case 4: Wayward Son part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Got the next case going, it's not as epic as the others though. :P I also dropped the rating since I don't think I went as far with the scenes as I originally planned. But if I am mistaken and it should be E, then let me know and I'll put it back up. Thanks again. :D

Gladio groans as he arrives at the scrubby apartment complex, having been sent to investigate a noise complaint. He hadn’t had to do anything this basic since he first graduated the academy, but he’s at least grateful he’s not issuing parking tickets to stuck up snobs in uptown or stuffed behind his desk; that’s what Chief Leonis was going to do, until Captain Drautos swooped in and offered him a position on the day team until he was off _‘grounding’_. The two older men had an hour long grump off after that, Gladio almost felt like a princess watching a jousting match between two suitors for his honor. He does miss the night shift with all his buddies though. But he guesses it’s for the best right now since they still have the _‘Dragon Lady’_ , who invaded his desk space, still prowling around until she flies off to devour some poor peasant villages’ livestock. Hmph, delightful my ass. He had just tried to pay her a nice little compliment and she decided to insult his manhood in front of everyone, even Cor chuckled. But there was a major perk to being on days right now though, he gets to have dinner with Iris and be there when she comes home from school. His plan to adopt her hasn’t completely fallen through yet, just partial guardianship, but he at least got the deed to their home so they can live there together. It’s way nicer than his cramped little shithole of an apartment, much safer too since he added some new security systems to the property, even started looking into getting a dog. But for now, he has some loud asses to deal with as he wanders up the stairs of the rundown complex, the booming bass of a stereo reverberating through the entire building. He finds the offending apartment and bangs loudly on the door, waiting a few moments before banging harder on it. The door unlatches and out steps a schlubby man, looking quite pissed at first but then grins broadly when he sees the officer standing there.

“Well shit, Amicitia, what brings you man?” the man says and motions to someone inside to turn down the music.

“The noise.”

“Eh, sorry, my nephew just got a record deal and we were celebrating. You wanna pop in for a bit, have a drink?” 

“I’m on duty right now and it’s eleven in the morning.”

“Ah, yeah that’s right, you’re on the straight and narrow now. Good for you. Really got tired of having to come peel your ass off a sidewalk at two in the morning after you got jumped by rival gangs.”

“Bullshit, I kicked all their asses.” Gladio snorts but then glances about in case anyone is around. “So, hear anything good lately?”

“Not really, most of the gangs are laying low after that bust a couple weeks ago, but there seems to be something new making the rounds now that's popular with the youngins’. Something real nasty.”

Gladio has been hearing about a new psychedelic drug that has sprung up and is being peddled to rich kids, one that causes horrific side effects if misused. 

“What’s it called?”

“Rainbow Sormr.”

“You happen to know who’s bringing it in?”

“Nah, could look into it though for ya.”

“Don’t chance it.”

The man shrugs at him before turning to yell something back inside the room, that’s when something appears out the corner of Gladio’s eye, something that causes a deep migraine to begin forming. 

“HEY!?” he snaps at the hooded figure skulking down from the other end of the hall. 

The figure flinches and attempts to flee, but Gladio hurls himself forward and tackles the hooded person, snatching them up before slamming them into the wall. 

“Get the fuck off!” 

Gladio yanks the hood down, revealing the mop of black hair of an all too familiar little shithead who has been causing some problems as of late.

“Shouldn’t you be in school right now?” 

“Shouldn’t you be minding your own damn business and catching actual criminals?” the teen snaps and then begins to put up a fight when the man stuffs his hands into his pockets. “Hey, get the fuck off! 

Gladio looks coldly at the teen as he pulls a bag containing pills from the youth’s hoodie, he then yanks him from the wall and drags him down the hall, stopping before the man from prior. 

“Hey, pass it along,” he says and grabs the teen’s face. “if you see this little dipshit scuttling about during the day, call me.”

“Will do, see ya Amicitia.” the man says and heads back inside his apartment.

Gladio groans and forcefully drags the teen downstairs, eventually just tossing him over his shoulder and carrying him. The teen kicks around, even slamming his fists against the man’s back but the brunette keeps his hold on him. Once they arrive back at Gladio’s car, he dumps the teen into the back and cuffs him into place, narrowly avoiding a boot to the face from the angry child. 

“This is bullshit! You have no right to do this, fucking prick!”

Gladio gets into the driver's seat and turns to the teen, scowling at him with extreme annoyance. “You have two choices, either I drop you off to school and you be a good little boy from now on or I drag your ass to the precinct and stuff you into a holding cell until Ignis comes to get you. What will it be?” 

He gets his answer with a spit to his face. Gladio has to force done his rage as he wipes the teen’s spittal away, starting the car and driving to the precinct as the kid freaks on him. The teen persists in throwing snide remarks at him and whipping himself around like a caged animal, with Gladio continuing to ignore him as he lights up a cigarette and remains calm even as the little asshole starts kicking at his seat. They arrive at the precinct and Gladio yanks the teen from his backseat, finding him to becoming even more frantic and twitchy as he leads him inside. But too he starts to notice something slightly off-kilter with the teen’s behavior, almost as if he’s becoming paranoid and unaware.

“Hey Amicitia, how’s it going?” the clerk at the front asks as she eyes the large man before turning to the teen. “What’s with the tweaker?”

Gladio frowns as he looks down at the boy, seeing him sweating profusely and acting disoriented. “Shit. Collette, send a message to Lazaru and have him set up a holding cell while I sign this kid in.” he tells her and carefully leads the wild-eyed boy further inside. 

“Who, who the fuck are you. Get the fuck offa me.” 

“Easy now, just relax.”

As Gladio makes his way to start the booking process, he gets stopped by the Captain for his update, but the man goes rigid when he sees the teen.

“The Caelum boy? What happened?”

“Found him at the complex with the noise complaint skulking the halls.” he says and takes out the bag of drugs, handing it to his superior. “Found these on him, I think he took some too since he’s acting all twitchy and disoriented.” 

The man sighs and takes the bag, looking at the teen and shaking his head. “Alright, start the process of holding him. I’ll take these to Furia for him to research and then I’ll call the kid’s guardian.”

“I’ll call him, he’s gonna freak and I can explain the situation better to him.”

“Very well, good work Amicitia.” the man says and leaves him be.

Gladio hoists the slumping teen upright and takes him over to be processed while he gave Ignis a call, finding that dealing with the drugged up teen was way less stressful. After that headache, he has to hold the teen still as his blood is drawn for testing, almost getting bit by the manic teen in the process before setting him inside his own little room where he can safely come down from whatever he took. Gladio looks in through the small window on the door, checking in on the teen and finding him balled up on the rickety old cot in the far corner.

“Yo Gladio,” a haughty voice calls to him. “got the results on the kid's toxicology and those pills.”

“And?”

“He took about a pill and a half. Kids lucky though, this shit is one of the nastiest drugs around.”

“Rainbow Sormr?”

“Yup.”

“So what the hell is it exactly?”

“It’s a medley of other drugs compacted into a pill with Midgardsormr venom mixed in. Most users just take the normal pill form which just slowly seeps through the bloodstream, but there are dumb son of a bitches that snort it or shoot it up.”

Gladio begins to cringe and feel sick. “That’s the shit that causes people’s flesh to rot away, isn’t it?”

“Yup, already killed a dozen people too.”

“Fuck.” he groans and looks back to the teen, sighing as he writes about before curling back into a sad trembling ball. 

“Where is he, where’s Noctis!?” a frantic voice calls out. 

Gladio groans and turns towards the voice, seeing an unnaturally unkempt Ignis fumbling about and looking like an old harried mother. The younger detective locks eyes with his former partner and takes on a cold demeanor akin to when they first met.

“Amicitia, where is Noct?”

Furia looks at the large man with a shit eating grin and sneaks away as Ignis descends upon him. 

“Geez, we on a last name basis again? Am I in the dog house for not taking him home to you so you can tuck him into bed with comfy a blankie and a bottle?” Gladio snaps but then regrets his words as the man breaks down. 

“I, I don’t know what to do with him anymore, I can’t even trust he gets himself to school now. At this rate, he’s going to end up dead.” Ignis softly weeps.

Gladio rubs at the back of his head and gnaws his lower lip before tentatively stepping forward and pulling the younger man into a consoling embrace.


	22. Wayward Son part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, back with an update. I'm hoping to get back to a somewhat better updating schedule now that I only have one class this mod and the projects aren't too bad, plus nothing over on the Meme has caught my fancy so that's not being a temptress. Thanks again! :D

Gladio lumbers about as he gets ready for his workday, but stops momentarily to scowl at the sleeping lump on his couch. He groans and nudges the blanket mass, getting a grunt and shift but the form returns to being lifeless. Gladio huffs and slips behind the back of the couch and tips it, sending the person sprawling to the floor with a yelp. 

“I told you this the last few days, I’m not playing your little shit games. Move your ass, you have school and we will not be late again. It’s bad enough you make my sister late too.”

The black haired teen shoots a nasty look at the older man and tosses away the blankets as he snatches up his duffle bag and heads towards the bathroom. Gladio sighs and shakes his head, returning to his prior task. After the teen’s little drug trip a few days ago, Gladio and Ignis spoke about what to do with the boy to try and curtail his behavior. That's when the older man made the suggestion of having the teen be dropped off at his house after school where Gladio could keep him reigned in and make sure he got to school before he went to work the next morning. Ignis was skeptical at first but he relented and found that while there was a little hiccup with Noctis going ballistic the first day, winding up in flex cuffs and looking like a cornered animal as Gladio delivered a verbal assault on him, the teen stayed at school the whole day and did his work. Plus he seemed to have mellowed a bit when he started interacting with the large man’s little sister more, chatting and helping her with homework. But he still likes to laze about at times and Gladio has to give him a boot to get going. 

Iris steps from her room and yawns before seeking out her brother’s form and cuddling against him. “Mornin’ Gladdy.”

“Mornin’ kiddo.” he says and gently patting her back. “I see you’re all ready to go.”

“Mmm hmm, but don’t be harsh with Noct, he’s a teen boy and the health teacher said they take longer to mature.”

Gladio snorts and goes to contest this, but stops, realizing that in the case of both him and the teen it was true. Eventually, the boy trudges out, looking somewhat presentable and gets a pastry puff handed to him by a gleeful Iris before the three head out, slightly behind schedule. Iris is dropped off first since she now goes to a private school after getting harassed at her other one, then Gladio takes Noctis to his and the two males fall into their tense silence as usual. Or they do for a bit until the teen decides he wants to be somewhat sociable. 

“Why’d you lie to me?”

“About what?”

“Your last name, it’s not Coleman, it’s Amicitia.”

Gladio remembers back to when it was brought up, but he just shrugs as he lights a cigarette. “It’s not a lie, that’s what’s on my birth certificate, a Father was never specified for me and Amicitia wasn’t added to my name until after my parents decided to marry. Plus I’m sure you don’t like being judged for _your_ last name either.” 

The teen furrows his brows and looks dejectedly. “Did you know, about them?”

“Yeah, walked in on them. You?”

“Not until after they died. A box of my Dad’s stuff was handed over to me and I found some love letters, photos too.” Noctis says and sighs as he rests his face against the car window. “I had no idea he led a double life like that, I felt betrayed.”

“Hmm, so you decided to start acting out?”

“Maybe.”

Gladio takes a long drag off his cigarette and frowns, feeling a slight bit of deja vu. “I know how that goes, kid, but I also know it doesn’t do you or those who care about you most any good.”

“Psht, no one cares about me.”

“Ignis does, plus you have your little blonde friend.”

“Ignis only cares because he feels obligated and me and Prompto don’t speak anymore after he told Ignis things he promised he wouldn’t.”

“Kid, get over it. You are a little hellion and your friend was worried about you, how would you feel if he got back into his old ways and asked you not to tell, would you?”

The teen bites at his lip, looking downtrodden. “I guess I would.”

“All right then. As for Ignis, it’s not just because of obligation. He sees you as a little brother, hell, I’m sure at times a son. Cut him some slack.”

The teen harrumphs and folds his arms, ending the conversation completely. They arrive at his school but both stare in horror as a body is wheeled out in a black bag to an awaiting coroners truck as police stand around questioning people.

“Stay in the car.” Gladio commands and heads over to see what is going on. “Hey, what happened?” he asks as he shows off his badge. 

“The deceased was said to have been acting strange since he arrived at school fifteen minutes ago. Then he dropped to the ground, shrieking as his nose began caving in and his heart stopped.”

“Fuck.” Gladio winces and shakes his head. But then he notices someone familiar and waives to them. “Yo, Ignis!”

“Goodness, it’s terrible.” the younger says and looks at the coroner vehicle with despair. “Another victim of that horrible drug.” 

“Rainbow Sormr?”

“Yes.” Ignis says and then looks slightly panicky. “Where’s Noctis?”

“In my car, like a good little boy.” 

“Good, but this brings up a conundrum. Classes are canceled so we can sweep the school and allow those who witnessed his death time to regain themselves. Plus the Chief asked Ms. Highwind and myself to stay on a bit so we can help with the investigation, and you need to be at work in a half hour. So there’s nowhere for him to go where he can be monitored.”

“Actually, there is. I’ll take him back to the precinct, either toss his ass in the workout room for a little pseudo Phys. Ed or I’ll have him go to the break room and study until you’re all done. Then you can take him home. Sound good?”

Ignis looks bewildered at him, but then smiles and looks relieved. “Yes, it sounds great. Thank you Gladio.”

“No probs, I’ll see ya then, okay?”

“Yes, see you then.”

The two men share a soft smile before Gladio turns to head back, only to come face to face with the object of his ire as of late.

“Well don’t you two look all warm and fuzzy. Making plans to play house later with your little ones?”

“Don’t you have a treasure-filled cave to guard?” Gladio snaps at the platinum-haired woman grinning at him. “Or a tower with a trapped maiden?”

“Gladio that was rude.” Ignis snips as Aranea steps over to him and rests her arm on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Gladio grunts and stalks off back to his vehicle where he sees the teen chatting with his former blonde friend, the boy in tears. The Detective sighs, guessing the brat in his car is being a bully to the other. “What’s going on? Why are you crying, kid?”

The blonde yips and flinches away, looking marginally frightened as the other teen shakes his head and frowns at the older man.

“He was telling me what happened. The dead kid, he was an acquaintance of ours. Came from an affluent family and never did shit like this before.”

Prompto sniffles and rubs his nose on his sleeve. “I was there when it happened, it was horrible.”

“Ah shit.” Gladio frowns deeply and scratches at his chin. “So kid, you need a ride home?”

“Oh, huh, sure I guess. Thank you.” he says, pepping up a bit.

“Hey Prom, would it be okay if I stay at your place?” Noctis asks, looking slightly bashful.

“Ya can’t, already talked to Ignis and you’re staying with me until he’s done here.” Gladio says and thinks of something. “Although, maybe you can hang out there too? What do ya say Blondie?”

Noctis groans and slumps in his seat while folding his arms as Prompto looks taken aback slightly but agrees. Both Gladio and the teen get into the car, with him leaving the premise and deciding to question them both for more information.

“So this kid, you said he comes from a rich family?”

“Yeah, like super wealthy. Dad’s a CEO and Mom’s a doctor, can’t believe he’d do this.”

Gladio can. These string of deaths were following a very particular pattern; all the victims were young men from rich families, who had everything they could ever want but threw it all away by abusing the exact same drug. It was becoming an epidemic. Gladio even relented and asked some of his former gang affiliates who still did some work on the streets for help, but none of them had found out anything the police didn’t already know yet. He had even verbally beaten it out Noctis who he got his pills from, finding it to be just some low down peddler who managed to chance by some. And of course, there are protests going on with people believing the police are focusing on this case more than others due to the victims being rich and male. That wasn’t the main reason the case was made a priority, it was due to the drug. Having something like that on the street was dangerous. While in it’s normal pill form, it’s potency is dulled, crushing it and either snorting or shooting it up led to dire consequences. And who's to say some asshole wouldn’t crush it and put it in some unsuspecting person’s drink or go on a spree injecting people with it liquified. It’s aggravating.


	23. Wayward Son part 3

Gladio sighs as he reads over the autopsy report, while it wasn’t a surprise what killed the teen, he just couldn’t come to grips with why this was such an epidemic when the way the drug kills its victims was out to the public. Did they really believe themselves to be invincible? Or were they just young and dumb? And speaking of young and dumb. He takes a quick glance inside the rec room, finding the teens sitting on the floor, laughing and chatting as they roll a medicine ball to each other. Gladio snorts at them. At least they stopped trying to toss it with their weak noodle arms. It was decided upon that the two teens would stay with Gladio at the precinct so Ignis could get some rest and not have to worry about rushing him over to Gladio’s before work, instead he’d just drop him off a fresh pair of clothes and check up on him. The brunette returns to his work, going to stand by the corkboard where all the information on the case is placed, tacking the paper to it and stepping back to look at everything before focusing on the colored push pins that denote where each victim was found dead. A person moves to his side and looks at the board along with him, taking a quick sip of his coffee and sighing.

“Something catching your eye?” Captain Drautos asks him.

“Just that it seems we move north with each new victim, like the dealer is heading further into the city.” he says and trails his fingers up, following the flow before stopping on an area and tapping it with his finger. “This is the next area with a large population of white-collar families, it’s possible, gods forbid, that our next incident will be here.”

“Ah yes, your former partner had the same idea. We sent word to some of our undercover agents to keep their eyes peeled.” he says and then looks pleased with the man. “You should really consider staying on the morning, that way the night shift will have Scientia and we’ll have you.” 

Gladio purses his lips. “I’ll think about it.” 

He won’t, already making his mind up to return to his night haunt once he’s off his probation period. He misses his buddies and the staff during the day are a bunch of ass kissers to the Captain. Gladio also finds him to be kinda egotistical and greatly inclined to mention his father followed by some thinly veiled gripe that he should have become Chief instead of Cor. 

“Oh, by the way, the Caelum boy and the blonde one, I want you to question them about the vic.”

“How come?”

“They’re in his classes and the blonde one was there when he overdosed, get as much out of them as you can.” the Captain says and hands him a clipboard. 

Gladio sighs but does as he’s told and heads into the rec room with the teens finding them still goofing about with the medicine ball. He plops down on the floor near them, startling the teens who stare owl-eyed at him.

“Sorry to cut into playtime, but the Captain wants me to ask you both about the victim. We already know about his family, job, girlfriend, all that shit so I just need information about who he hung with and what kind of person he was.”

The teens look to one another and shrug their shoulders before looking back to the detective, telling him what they know. They explain that despite him being popular, he was a nice guy who helped out his fellow students when they were in need. He was always at the top of his class with grades and attendance, but then a month ago he began to change. His mood seemed to dampen and grades began to slip, he would make cryptic comments about being bored and wishing to try something dangerous to seek excitement. He began hanging out with a group of kids that are frequently in ISS, being seen with them behind the school smoking and occasionally drinking. Gladio asks the teens for the names of the kids he was hanging with, taking them down and then thanking them. But before he leaves, he watches the teens resume rolling the ball lazily, deciding that they need a little more exercise for their scrawny little bodies. 

“Hey, let me show you a fun way to play that while working out.” he says and walks back over.

“Uh, yeah, no thanks.” Noct grumps and continues rolling the ball.

But Gladio grabs up the ball with ease and nudges Prompto out of the way and takes his spot before rolling the ball to the other teen. “You’re not going to just sit here and play kid. So either you do what I’m going to show you, or your ass will be in the break room studying. What will it be?”

Noctis lets out a groan and picks up the ball. “Fine, what do you want me to do.”

“Toss me the ball and I’ll show you.” Gladio tells him. 

The teen huffs and tosses the ball to him, Gladio catching it with ease and reclining back and then returns forwards like he’s doing a sit up. He tosses the ball back to Noctis who is slammed backward with an oomph and begins whining.

“Oww, that hurt you jerk.”

“Such a wuss.” 

“Ugh, screw this.” Noct groans and crawls to his feet. “I’m going to go study.”

He grabs up his bookbag and waits as Prompto picks up his, the two leaving a snickering Gladio behind. The detective puts the ball away and takes his report to the Captain, getting an overdone amount of praise from the man that Gladio feels an eye roll coming but manages to keep himself under control. His praise only lasts briefly though for Gladio is then stuffed behind his temporary desk to write up reports for his colleagues as they begin preparing to seek out the gang the two teens talked about and question them, see what they know. Gladio takes a break from the tedium to refill his coffee, grab a quick snack, and to check on the boys finding them goofing off instead of studying. He lets out a deep sigh but decides to leave them be for the moment, it being lunchtime anyway. He’ll check in on them in a half an hour, then he’ll crack the whip if they are still not studying. Gladio gets back into his work but stops after overhearing a conversation between some of those who have returned from questioning the teens Noct and Prompto mentioned and the Captain. 

“So they’re all saying the same thing, that they tried to talk him out of trying the drug but he wouldn’t listen. And that he purchased it from a man with a snake tattoo on his neck and the side of his face.”

Gladio sucks air sharply through his teeth, an action that doesn’t go unnoticed by his superior.

“Amicitia? Do you know something?”

“Yeah, I know who that dealer is.” Gladio says and frowns deeply. “Ruben Meeuwes, he’s originally from the Ravatogh area but set up his business here in Insomnia eight years ago. All the other gangs and dealers are scared shitless of him.”

“Old acquaintance?” 

The young detective grits his teeth and looks down at his desk. “I was a courier a few times for him and a couple other gangs.”

“Ah yes,” Drautos says, recalling back. “that was when you rebelled against your father. I remember him being rather distraught and tense.”

“Hmm, I’m sure he was.” Gladio says with a frown.

“So, do you happen to remember where he held his operation?”

“No, it was a different place each time. But it was always either a Galahd restaurant or Club. He also only uses runaway teens to transport the drugs, found them the least likely to be picked up by cops and were easily disposed of if need be.”

“I see, thank you Amicitia.” the Captain says, a strange look on his face that makes Gladio feel uneasy.

The young detective decides to move himself out of eyesight briefly, sighing and shaking his head. He can only imagine what the Captain is cooking up now, but it’s probably something he’ll use to showboat to the Chief. Gladio just decides to push the thought aside and goes to check on the kids, finding them miraculously studying and not goofing off. He lets a smile and chuckle escape him as he watches the younger of the two teens stealthily pull a paper from the other’s pile and begin copying, only to get caught with an ensuing play slap fight after. But a hand clapping him on the shoulder gets his attention, turning to find Captain Drautos.

“A quick word if you would Amicitia.”

Gladio follows the man to one of the interrogation rooms, listening to what the man has to say before his ire strikes. The younger man grits his teeth, trying to contain his anger at what had just been suggested. 

“With all due respect sir, and pardon my language, but are you out of your fucking mind? There is no way in hell either of them will agree to that. Besides, Ignis will never give his consent and I’m sure Blondies’ parents at least give some shit about him and will refuse to sign the waiver. If anything I’d shave my damn head and facial hair off and go do it my damn self.”

“Yes well, you won’t exactly pass as a teenager, and all of our current undercover agents are out on cases, so we need someone new. And it’s not like they won’t be tracked or other safety precautions won’t be put into place. Plus, you’re quite familiar with all the wheeling and dealings, you can mentor them and guide them through it via an earpiece.” he says, a snide smile growing on his lips. “Or would you rather spend the rest of your probation directing traffic while someone else leads?”

“That a threat?”

“A suggestion. But really, it’s the best plan of action, plus you’ll be in charge of most of it.” Drautos says, smile growing wider. “I think the Caelum boy would be the best candidate, since he already purchased the stuff before and isn't known already like his friend. You just have to give him the whole rundown on what is involved in being a courier Also don’t worry about Scientia, he’s an intelligent man and will see the merits of this plan. But on a side note, when this all goes through and you start training him, I hope to not walk in on any less than professional dalliances in the evidence room.” 

Gladio lets a soft growl escape him as he stares down his superior, the man still wearing a sleazy grin. So the younger brunette lets out a scoff and walks away, heading to the break room where the teens are. 

“Hey, pack up your shit, we’re heading back to my place.”

The two stare at him confused but grab up their belongings and follow him out, watching as he collects up his small amount of belongings. He nudges the kids towards the exit while pulling out his phone to shoot a text to the Chief, letting him know what shitty thing the Captain is up to and asking to be put back on the night shift.


	24. Wayward Son part 4

Gladio impatiently taps his foot against the floor as he waits for the Chief to finish reading over his reports, becoming even more frustrated when Cor flips back a few pages and scans over the document again. Finally, the elder man sets the report down and sighs while rubbing his face.

“Well, can’t say I’m all that surprised.” Cor says and shakes his head. “Did you tell Scientia?”

“Hell no. He’d pop a blood vessel if he knew what the Captain had suggested.”

“Hmm, true. While I don’t agree with his choice of candidates, having someone go undercover is our best option for rooting out either the main supplier or where the products are being produced.” 

Gladio sighs. “If I wasn’t so damn tall I’d go and do it, but there is no way I could pass as a teen anymore.” 

“We may have to see about asking one of the precincts on the outskirts for a free agent, that might be our best bet since all ours are on other cases.” Cor says and looks to Gladio. “I’ll let you know what the next plan of action is when it comes up.”

Gladio nods and goes still, waiting to see if the Chief says anything else. He doesn’t so the young detective gets up and begins to leave.

“Good work Gladio.”

A slight smile forms on Gladio’s face. “Thank you, sir.” 

He heads back out, waiving to Nyx and few of his other colleagues before making a snide face at Aranea, the woman blowing him a kiss and flipping him off at the same time. But Gladio stops when he comes across Ignis, the man giving him a modest smile. 

“Everything going well?” the younger man asks.

“Yeah, can’t officially come back yet, but Cor said once he can get someone to go undercover then he’ll bring me back in to help.”

“Ah, I see.” 

The two men become silent, fidgeting around a bit before Gladio decides he should probably head home to check on the kids, especially since he left his little sister in the care of Noctis and Prompto. But before he can leave, Ignis calls out to him.

“I umm, thank you, for helping me.”

“Eh, it’s fine. I’m sure you’d do the same for me with Iris.” 

“I would, thank you again Gladio.” he says and heads to his seat.

Gladio lets out a slight sigh and heads out, stopping by a fast food place to grab meals for the youngins in his care. When he returns, he finds the place not destroyed with the two boys playing a very competitive game and Iris cheering them on from the couch. 

“Hey, I got food, come and get it.” he says and tosses the bags onto the counter.

“Gladdy!” Iris chirps and runs to her brother to give him a big hug.

“Hey squirt, the boys behave for you while I was out?” he says teasingly and receives a glare from the black haired teen and a pout from the blonde. 

Iris giggles. “They did.”

The two teens snatch up their bags and give Gladio varying degrees of thanks before parking back in front of the television, only to let out whines when the brunette shuts it off. 

“Absolutely not, you’re eating at the dinner table.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Noct grumbles and drags himself to the table along with Prompto, who seems more enthused. 

The four begin eating, with Gladio asking his sister about her school day as the teens blither on about stuff the older man doesn’t quite get, something or other about a stupid game. They finish eating and to Gladio’s great surprise, the teens don’t return to their game and instead help his sister with her school work. The older man smiles and goes about straightening up before settling down with his laptop to begin sleuthing. He has been keeping track of where all the victims resided and known dens where drugs are usually peddled, plus he has broken down and contacted a few of his old friends to get any information he can from the underground. So far he has found a few places of interest and potential transport routes that give a hint to where the next batch should pop up, and sadly where a new victim may be found. Gladio sends the information to the Chief and begins to shut down his browser but stops, looks to his sister to find her enthralled with watching the teens play their game and pulls up an animal shelter site. It starts to get late so he shoos the kids off to bed, allowing the two teens to sleep in his old room, and tucks his sister in with a story. He steps outside to have a quick smoke, getting a call from Cor.

“Sup?”

_“You could answer the phone like a normal person you know.”_

“Yeah, whatever. What’s going on?”

_”We got someone that can go undercover, we just need someone to teach them the ins and outs.”_

“So you want me to show them how to be a punk-ass little shit?” 

_“Pretty much, yes. But to you’ll be going with them and feeding them information through an earpiece. Think you can handle it?”_

Gladio smiles and chuckles. “Oh definitely. When do you want me to start?”

_”If you can, now.”_

Gladio takes a long drag off his cigarette, thinking of how to approach the situation of his sister and the teens being left alone.

“Give me a minute and I’ll call you back.”

_”All right.”_

Gladio lets out a deep sigh and snuffs out his cigarette. He heads back in and goes to his old room, finding the teens still up and putzing around instead of sleeping. He clears his throat to gain their attention, them looking back in panic before relaxing when he waives them down.

“Look, I got a call to go help out at the precinct. I’ll let the two of you stay up as long as you want, I’ll even let you sleep in late tomorrow. But can you please keep a listen out for my sister?”

“Yeah, no problem. Go be a hero.” Noct says as he pulls his earbuds out.

“Thank you.” he says and walks from the room. 

He heads back to his sister’s, tiptoeing in to check on her. She’s sound asleep, snuggled up with her stuffed animal that Gladio got for her. The brunette smiles fondly at her and presses a kiss to her head before taking a quick scan across her room. He finally heads out, calling Cor back, and makes his way to the precinct. The Detective walks in and begins looking around for the Chief who is not in his office, but can’t seem to locate him. Gladio instead spots Aranea, the woman perched in his chair and tapping away at his computer. He groans and slips by her, checking the break room for any signs of the Chief or even Ignis. Gladio does eventually find the Chief in one of the meeting rooms along with a woman who makes prosthetics for the undercover agents. 

“Hey.” Gladio says to get their attention.

“Ah, Gladio, you’re here. Good, he should be getting done soon with his test.”

“Huh?”

“Excuse me?” a voice from behind Gladio says commandingly.

“Wha? Oh, sorry.” he says and steps out of the way for a young man to walk by him. But then Gladio stares at the newcomer, a young snobby strawberry-blonde man with freckles and a beak-like nose, feeling something off about him. “So is this our agent.”

“Yup, what do you think?”

“Well he looks young enough, stuck up too. He’ll pass.” Gladio tells them and then gives the youth another once over. Then it hits him, going wide-eyed and slack-jawed. “Wait a fucking minute. Ignis!?”

The young man smiles. “Impressive, you’re the only one who figured me out.”

“Oh hell no, you are not going undercover for this mission, it's too dangerous.”

“I agreed to do it and you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do.” Ignis tosses back. 

“Enough you two.” Cor interjects to stop their bickering before it gets worse. “We are short-handed on agents at the moment and he’s won’t be doing this alone. As I said before, you will be helping him.”

“But this isn’t-” Gladio stops when Cor scowls at him, letting out a defeated sigh. “Fine. Fuck.”

While he definitely didn’t want the teens being put in a dangerous situation, he doesn’t want Ignis involved either and this adds a whole new stresser to him.


	25. Wayward Son part 5

A week has passed since Gladio found out Ignis was going undercover and despite things going relatively well, he still has his reservations about the idea. Especially when the younger man ignores Gladio’s advice and does or says what he thinks fits the person he is playing. This has lead to a few arguments.

“This isn’t a fucking game Ignis, this is your life being put in danger.”

“I really don’t think me using more _‘intelligent’_ words is that much of an issue. I’m supposed to be under the guise of an affluent upper-class board teenager, I would think my vocabulary would be more diverse.”

“But you are still a teen, not some stodgy old Literature Professor. You heard how your brat and his friend talks, add some of that to your words. I’m not telling you to talk entirely in slang, but you can’t sound so damn uptight, it pisses people off.”

But Ignis just scowls at the older man, not backing down from his stance and neither does Gladio. The two bicker a bit more until their colleagues have had enough and decide to use the tried and true method of stopping the men from arguing.

“Oh my god would you two just fuck already!?”

The young detectives freeze up and turn a deep red before turning their ire onto the source of the remark.

“Ms. Highwind that is highly inappropriate.”

“Shut it, Dragon-Bitch.”

Aranea just chuckles and returns back to her reports as the men huff angrily but stop their squabbling finally. Ignis is the first to storm off, heading into the break room to get himself some coffee as Gladio plods over to the Chief's office. The older man is currently on the phone, but he glances at the younger man and scowls at him, shaking his head and pointing at a chair by the desk. Gladio frowns and shuts the door before taking a seat, waiting for the Chief to get off the phone. After a few minutes, Gladio starts to grow impatient and huffs loudly as he taps his foot against Cor’s desk, trying to annoy the man enough for him to put the phone down to yell at him. It works.

“You’re acting like a child.” Cor grunts out as he hangs up his phone. “What is it now?”

“Ignis, he won’t listen to me about what to say to people. He’s so damn thick headed and stubborn.”

Cor sighs. “Well ain't this the pot calling the kettle black.” But Cor notices the distressed look in the other's eyes and relaxes. “I know you're worried.”

“He just doesn’t fucking get it, I have seen what these guys do to people they don’t trust or like.”

“Have you told him this or did you just bitch at him?”

Gladio bites his lower lip and looks down at the ground. “I, just don’t want him to get hurt.”

The Chief sighs again. “I’ll speak to him about it.”

“Alright, thanks Cor.” he says and gets up.

“Gladio,” Cor calls out, the younger man turning back to him. “I know you’re not entirely keen on people knowing about your past, but maybe you should open up to him more about it. He may understand your reasons better.”

“I told him already.”

“Did you tell him what Meeuwes did and made you do after he learned your father was a cop”

Gladio sucks in a deep breath and goes stiff. “No.”

“I’m not going to force you to, but I think it will help if you did. Not only him but you as well.”

“I’ll, think about it.”

Gladio exits the office with a deep sigh and heads over to his makeshift desk to begin looking over his notes but stops and looks up as Ignis walks by. The younger man gives him a scowl as he moves past and heads into the Chief’s office, shutting the door behind him. Gladio sighs again, knowing Cor more than likely paged the younger detective and Ignis knows what for. It takes all but five minutes for Ignis to storm back out of the office, looking rather salty and beelines towards his reestablished partner. He grabs the back of Gladio’s wheelie chair and hauls him towards a side room without a fight from the older man as their colleagues hoot and tease them. Once inside the room, Ignis shoves the chair across the room and slams the door, scowling at the undeterred Gladio.

“Really Gladiolus, running to the Chief to tattle and have me lectured?”

“Well you won’t listen to me.”  

“I know what I am doing and it is working just fine. I am already in with a gang-”

“That’s mostly due to people we have on the inside that vouched for you. And you’re only with the lowlife bangers, to move on up to the elites and Meeuwes you need to know how to lure them out while not getting bit in the ass.” Gladio says and the huffs, rubbing his face before getting up from the chair. “Look, these people we are trying to get at are ruthless and would think nothing of offing someone if they deem them an ounce of trouble, even kids. That, or force them to do things no child should ever have to do.”

“Gladio?”

“I’ve-” He takes a breath to calm himself before looking at the other man whose face has softened slightly. “They may end up killing you Ignis, and I cannot outrun a bullet to save you if they were to pull a gun on you. So please, just listen to me a little more.”

“I understand you Gladio, but you need to listen to me as well. I am playing the part of a well-off and highly educated teen. My speech would not consist of slang as you have instructed, at least not yet. I would think after a little while longer I would begin to pick up mannerisms from those around me, becoming more _‘hardened’_. I think it would be way more believable instead of me just waltzing around sounding like a thug from one of Noct’s games.”

Gladio lets what Ignis said mull about for a bit and then nods. “All right, that should work.” he says and frowns slightly.

“Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“N, no, I think we’re good now.”

Ignis furrows his brows. “That’s not what Leonis said.”

The older man grunts. “Damn him.”

“Gladio?”

The brunette sighs and flops back down in his chair, head hanging low as he rubs at his face. “Well, I guess it's time for _‘Teenage Gladio’s fucked up little life part two’_.”

“There’s, more?”

“Yeah.”

“Gladio you don’t have to-”

“I want you to know more of why this bothers me. It’s not that I don’t believe you capable, it’s just the shit that I went through, I don’t want you to have to experience it.”

“What happened?”

“I made quite the name for myself amongst the traffickers since I knew where all the usual spots where the cops would patrol from seeing a map on my dad’s desk. Eventually, I worked all the way up to Meeuwes. I did some runs for him, was able to keep the cops off my trail and tip off others if they were planning on going to a hotspot. Meeuwes apparently got curious as to how I knew this and dug up some stuff on me. Didn’t take him long to figure out who I was. He hauled me into one of their storehouses, pulled out a gun, and pointed it at me. I pleaded with him not to kill me, that I would do anything he wanted me to do. Then, instead of pulling the trigger, he handed it to me and signaled for his men to bring someone in. Another young man, one I had worked with before on other jobs, was dragged in and tossed before me. He had apparently been hiding money from his dealings and needed to be disposed of.” Gladio stops and wrings his hands, breathing in deeply.

“You shot him?”

“The gun wasn’t loaded.”

“So you didn’t have to kill him then?”

“No, I did.”

“Then what-” Ignis stops when he sees the other go pale, eyes glazing over slightly as he grips his hands tightly. “Oh gods.”

“After that, all doubt left Meeuwes and I became one of his best transporters. He even introduced me to his young wife and had me stop prostituting, then began paying me to have sex with her as he watched. He would also keep me supplied with drugs that helped numb me to everything, didn’t even think about the boy I murdered. But eventually, he decided to move his operations across the city for a bit, said he wanted to try out a new clientele. I was left behind with a nice stack of cash to help keep me going. It didn’t last long and I returned back to selling drugs and myself to keep my habits up. Then I got picked up.”

“Gladio.”

“I,” Gladio begins to softly break down. “when Drautos suggested the kids go undercover, I lost it. I didn’t want them to have to go through something like that. I don’t want you to have to do something like that either. I still can see his eyes bugging out, and hear him gasping as I-”

Arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“That’s enough.” Ignis says softly. “I understand and I promise you I will take every precaution I can to assure nothing like that will happen and that I won’t get hurt. But thank you for telling me this, I know it’s really hard for you.”

“Yeah.” Gladio says and revels in the embrace.

“You are a good person, you were just dealt some bad cards in life.”

“Thanks Igs.” After a few minutes though leans back, letting a soft snort out. “You know, with me revealing all my dirty laundry, I think it’s time for you to do the same.”

The younger man purses his lips. “I really have nothing to share.”

“Oh?” Gladio begins, his once sullen aura morphing into playful and cheeky. “A little birdie told me you had a nice date with a certain busty lady.”

Ignis’ face goes red. “That was, it’s not-” he huffs and begins storming out. “That is none of your business, Amicitia!”

“And I’m back to last name basis, even after the moment we just shared.”

“You ruined it with your nonsense, you vacuous cad.” Ignis snaps and opens the door, scowling darkly at the gathering by the door who were eavesdropping. “You are all abhorrent buggers!”

The group howls with laughter as Ignis storms passed them, his face a deep red. Gladio shakes his head and reclines back in his chair, feeling a deep migraine coming on.


	26. Wayward Son part 6

Gladio twirls his unlit cigarette between his fingers as he watches the monitor from inside the van he is currently in while Ignis does his undercover work. The younger man’s plan to slowly change his speech had worked out better then Gladio had thought, but his mannerisms still were a bit too rigid and he stubbornly refused to admit it. They were thankfully, though, getting closer to Meeuwes especially since another young man was tragically found dead due to that damn drug. After a few more twirls does Gladio finally place the cigarette between his lips and lights up, exhaling deeply and keeping his eyes trained on the screen. Ignis is delivering a parcel to one of their fellow agents, one who has been working for years undercover and is way in the underbelly. The younger detective is waived over towards a back alley, following after his superior as they head into the back of a restaurant. An older man with peppery hair greets the two, eying up Ignis like a predator looking at potential prey. Gladio sucks in a deep breath, feeling his blood run cold and heart rate pick up.

“Fuck. Igs, that’s Meeuwes.” he whispers into his mic. 

Ignis rubs at his left earlobe, giving the signal to Gladio that he heard him. He remains calm as the man walks around him, glancing at him before stopping in front of him. Meeuwes reaches a hand out and places it under Ignis’ chin, tipping his face up before turning it side to side. The man smiles and turns to someone sitting towards the other end.

“What do you think Bianca, quite the strapping young lad?”

A brunette woman in her early thirties steps forward, looking Ignis up and down before smiling. “He is, but still not like that one from before.”

“Hmm, I know. You still rail on me for not bringing your favorite pet along all those years ago.” 

“He was such a darling young boy, beautiful eyes too, like honey.” the woman coos and then looks into Ignis’ eyes. “Yours look like emeralds, I like that.”

Gladio bites down on his lip and begins to tremble, remembering back to his time as a teenager with the couple. He resists all urges to call for an abort to the mission and get Ignis out of there, trusting his partner will be cautious. The package is handed over, with Ignis being handed another, he and the other agent bid farewell but are stopped by Meeuwes.

“Young man, if you would, I’d like to offer you a little job. Nothing too terrible, I just need something picked up and brought to me.”

Gladio feels as though his heart has leaped up into his throat and is choking him. He doesn’t even notice that his cigarette has burned out or that he’s biting his knuckle.

Ignis turns to the man, his posture slightly ridged before he quickly adjusts to a slouch, looking like a certain lazy teen. “Sure, I’ll do it.”

Meeuwes’ face lights up and he claps Ignis on his shoulder. “Excellent.” he says and then motions for one of his guards to step over, the man handing him a black cell phone that he holds out to the younger man. “Whatever device you were using before, toss it. This is the only one you’ll be using from now on.”

“All right, I’ll do that.” Ignis takes the phone and pockets it, but then fights back a frightened grunt when the man takes hold of his chin and rubs his thumb over his slightly chapped lips.

“I look forward to working with you.”

He releases Ignis and nods to him and the other agent before walking over to his wife who he begins to whisper to. The two undercover officers leave the building and make their way back to their vehicle, remaining silent the entire time. Once they get inside the car though, both men let a deep sigh of relief escape them.

“Holy fuck that was nerve-racking.” the other detective says and takes out a pack of cigarettes. “That is the closest I’ve ever been to him and shit is he intimidating.” 

“Yes, but we’re one step closer to our main goal.” Ignis says and then slumps down in his seat. “Gladio, did you get all of that?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Gladio lets out a sigh and rubs his face but stops and grimaces when he realizes blood is smeared across his face now. “Ah shit.”

“Gladio? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” he says and grabs up some tissues to wipe his face and wrap around his bleeding knuckle. “We’re going to head back to the station and start processing stuff, once you make this last delivery, return to the precinct and we’ll all go over our next plan.”

“All right, see you there Gladio.” Ignis replies and disconnects.

Gladio removes his headphones and reclines back in his chair, his heart still pounding along with the headache he is getting. They return to the station, bringing in the gear and recordings from their latest stakeout then begin compiling everything they have while they wait for Ignis to return. An hour passes by and Ignis hasn’t shown up nor called. Gladio begins to become slightly panicked, pacing about and chain smoking. Then another hour passes and Cor has to herd the frenzied Gladio into his office, making him take his anxiety medication, which he petulantly spits out when the Chief is out of eyesight. Finally, after a half an hour more, they get a call from the other agent. 

“I, see. Thanks Pierno.” Cor hangs up and purses his lips, ignoring the petrified look from the young Detective and instead turning to Aranea. “Ms. Highwind.” he says and motions for her to step into his office.

Gladio starts to feel the telltale signs of a breakdown coming on; he can barely breath, head is pounding, sweat forming on his brow, bile is rising in his throat, and his entire body becomes jittery as he feels as though he’s about to crawl out of his skin until he takes action. Maybe he shouldn’t have been an ass and spat his pill out. The frantic pacing starts up and he can’t keep his arms still either, with him folding them in front of himself or digging his fingers into his hair. He finally reaches his tipping point when Cor pops out to call the others in with the exception of him. The young Cop goes into fight or flight mode, zigzagging between the rows of desks, and forgoing his keys since Nyx had grabbed them up, choosing instead to head towards the exit. If he can just make it outside and away from the building, he can call one of his old buddies to pick him up, then he’ll find where Ignis is and drag his ass out of whatever predicament he is in. Then he’ll go back for Meeuwes. But he is tackled to the ground by Cor and begins to struggle, adrenaline and panic fueling him as he tries to break free. He’s not going to just sit idly by like he had to with Iris and wait for a call from the hospital, or for the coroner to bring in Ignis’ body. Gladio balls up a fist and plows it into his superiors jaw, stunning the man briefly before he regains his stability. All it takes is two sickening cracks to his face and Gladio loses consciousness. He slips in an out of coherency for some unknown amount of time, seeing a different person each time he comes to; Crowe, then Libertus, followed by the cute ginger front desk worker, next is Nyx poking at his face, Dragon-bitch Tits comes in snickering at him, and then Cor who is sporting a wicked bruise on the side of his face. Gladio slowly remembers he did that. Cor returns a second time, jostling him to full consciousness and plopping down a paper cup with a cocktail of pills inside along with another cup that contains water. With a grunt, he sits himself up and downs the pills all at once, then takes the water to wash them down.

“Open.” Cor orders, voice low and slightly hoarse. 

Gladio sighs and opens his mouth, even lifting up his tongue to show he had indeed swallowed them. He reclines back against the wall, taking in his surroundings and seeing that he is currently in a holding cell, then looks up at the Chief.

“He’s with Meeuwes.” he says, not as a question but a statement.

Cor furrows his brows. “Yes. Pierno said after they made their last delivery, one of Meeuwes’ men arrived and told Ignis that his boss wanted him to do a run for him in the morning since the original courier got picked up.”

“And he went along.”

“We know his whereabouts, even though he left his main phone behind, there’s a tracker in his glasses.” 

“Where is he?”

“He’s safe, don’t worry.” Cor says and frowns. “You can’t keep doing this Gladio, or I will have no choice but to fire you and toss your ass back into the hospital. Then you’ll lose guardianship of Iris and break her heart again. She broke down crying this morning when I went to your house.”

“Why’d you go there?”

“Well someone had to make sure she got to school, as well as Noctis. I also wanted to grab your medication.” he says and glowers. “I counted the pills, you’re not taking them like you should.”

“They make me tired through the day, then I can’t fall asleep at night.”

“Then talk to your Psychologist, see if he can’t prescribe something to help with that.”

“I do not need any more fucking pills.” Gladio snaps and then shakes his head. “It’s bad enough I take seven different meds now.”

Cor sighs and lays a hand atop Gladio’s head, tussling his hair a bit. “Get some rest. If anything does happen, I’ll let you know. Also try to have more faith in Scientia.”

“I do, it’s just Meeuwes is a monster and I don’t want Ignis to experience the type of shit I had to.”

“He’ll be alright.”

“I hope so.”

Cor gives him a nod and starts heading out, but before he shuts the door Gladio calls to him. 

“I, uh, I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.” Cor says and gives a rare smile before shutting the door then locking it.

Gladio huffs and lays back down, shifting about until he finds a comfortable position and starts to slip off to sleep, but first, he says a prayer; for Ignis and for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	27. Wayward Son part 7

A week and a half have passed since Ignis was taken in by Meeuwes, Gladio feels as though he is any second away from having a panic attack, and has decided to get some old contacts to scurry around for him. Currently, he sits in his car, smoking his fifth cigarette of the hour and drumming his fingers against the steering wheel to the warbling coming from the radio. There’s a rhythmic knock on the passenger window and Gladio unlocks the door allowing a schlubby man to climb inside.

“How is he?”

The man takes some photos out and hands them to the detective. “See for yourself.”

Gladio takes the photos and flips through them, his brows crinkling in worry. Ignis was alive, but he looks horrible. “What are they pumping him full of?”

“Mostly Amphetamines.”

“Ignis you dumb son of a bitch,” he growls out lowly and grimaces. “what the fuck were you thinking? You’re supposed to be the smart and cautious one, not dumb and reckless like me.”

“That’s,” the man begins and grimaces. “not all, he’s been seen leaving the Red House.”

Gladio turns pale and looks down at his lap, brows furrowing as he trembles. “I, see. Thanks Nasir.”

“Sure.” the man says, looking worried. “Gladio, you’re not gonna go charging off after him, are you?”

“I, I want to. Fuck, I want to. But I know it will just cause too much shit.” he says and rests his head back against his headrest. “I’ll pass this along to my Chief.”

The man gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and exits the vehicle, slipping off into the night. Gladio groans and snuffs out his cigarette, then grabbing for a sixth. His throat and lungs burn, his head is pounding, stomach is in knots, and he feels like crying. He warned Ignis and yet, he went off by himself and is in Meeuwes’ vile clutches now. Gladio restarts his vehicle and leaves the area while making sure he isn’t being followed by taking some out of the ordinary turns before heading back to the Precinct. He ignores the worried looks his colleagues toss his way and heads into the Chief’s office, finding the man on the phone so he just shuts the door and takes a seat. And since he is an impatient little shit, he taps his foot against the man’s desk, getting scowled at and a head shake. But he keeps it up, even after Cor has emptied his pen holder throwing them at the younger man, and then after another couple taps, he gets the Chief’s full attention. 

“You are worse than a damn toddler.” Cor growls. “So what do you want Gladio?”

Gladio takes the photos he received from his buddy and tosses them onto the desk. “We need to do something Cor, and fast.”

“I know, but at the moment it’s impossible. Meeuwes hasn’t been having him deliver anything illegal from what our undercover agents can tell, so-”

“Cor,” Gladio begins, gripping his knees and trembling. “they’re making him take drugs. And, and he’s staying at the Red House. So, so that means-”

“Scientia isn’t prostituting himself, we’ve checked into that.”

“No, it’s not that. Meeuwes’ Wife has a room there, that’s where I would,” Gladio sucks in a deep breath, tears forming in his eyes. “perform for him and her.”

“Shit.” Cor grunts out and rests his chin on his hands. He thinks things over and then sighs. “I’ll put out a call to another district to go pick up Ignis on a fake charge and hold him for a few days, then we’ll bring him back here and I’ll put his ass on probation.”

“Thanks, Chief.”

Gladio gets out of his chair and gives a quick wave before leaving, feeling a slight ease coming over him. While this puts a major halt on their mission, leaving Ignis to just wallow in a situation that could either kill him or screw his head up was not an option. He arrives back at his home and walks through the door, tossing his keys onto the counter and immediately grabbing a beer from the fridge. He kicks off his shoes and sheds his jacket, slumping over to the couch and lounging across it, taking a quick sip of his drink.

“Hey.” a groggy voice calls out.

“What are you still doing up?” Gladio says, not even looking to the teen.

“Was just using the bathroom.” he grumps out and steps to the couch. “How is he?”

Gladio frowns. He can’t tell the kid the truth, it’d make Ignis out to be a hypocrite, which the bastard is right now. But he also knows lying to him won’t fly, so something in the middle should suffice.

“He’s alive, looks a little underfed though and like he hasn’t slept in a week, or he has but just in a gutter.”

Noctis sighs and leans over the back. “That’s, good I guess. Do you know when he’ll be coming back?”

“Soon, Cor is having him get picked up.”

“Ah, okay.” the teen yawns and steps away from the couch. “Hmm, I guess that means you won’t get to rush in and rescue him, have one of those big hero moments like they do in the movies.”

“Yeah, no. Real life doesn’t work that way, usually involves lots of bullets and blood, swearing, and someone in the hospital. Plus there’s no happy to be alive kiss or sex.”

“Heh, yeah. Doubt Iggy would do anything like, prude that he is. Aranea said he blushed like a virginal young woman after she kissed him.” Noct chuckles and heads back to his room, shutting the door. 

Gladio takes another sip of his beer and sighs. He hopes Ignis’ virginalness is keeping strong, especially with the debauchery that horrible couple like to make their ‘toys’ do. He finishes up his beer and takes another quick smoke, checking his phone for any messages before heading off to sleep. He awakens the next morning, finding both his sister and Noct up and getting ready for school, so he quickly gets himself washed up and then drives them to where they need to go.

“You take care of yourself Gladdy, you seem really down.” Iris says to her Brother, giving him a pout. 

“I will, don’t worry.” he says and gives her hair a good ruffling. 

“Maybe I’ll make you something during indoor recess since we won’t be able to go outside due to the rain, get your spirits up.”

Gladio smiles. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

He makes sure she makes it inside before heading to his next stop and dropping the teen off. He gets a nod and wave from the younger man who meets up with his blonde friend before heading into the school. Gladio sighs and goes to put his car into drive when the phone he uses to contact his old buddies begins to ring, startling him and making him feel uneasy. He picks it up and sees a new message from Nasir, he has some new information that may help him in his case and wants to meet up. Gladio swallows down the lump in his throat, wondering if he should tell him never mind, or go and see what he has. He pops an anxiety pill and takes a few breaths, then sends a reply back, deciding to meet up with him. Gladio travels to the designated spot and pulls towards the alleyway as instructed, but unlike before, he sends a quick message to Cor and opens up a voice chat, playing it safe in case something goes down. He then waits until he hears the same tap from before and unlocks the door.

“Hey man, got something good for ya.”

“What’s up?” he says and then looks to the note Nasir hands him. “Coordinates?” 

“Yeah, overheard these as I was tapping the Red House, that kid was told he was making a delivery there.” he says and smiles at the Detective. “It’s Sormr, heard that shits the stuff that rots your flesh if abused, killed a bunch of boys too.”

“Oh gods yes.” Gladio sighs out in relief and smiles, then looks at the coordinates. “Huh, that address, it’s the same as my birthday. Odd.” he says and grabs his lighter, lighting the paper and tossing it into his ashtray.

“Wow, the hell you do that for?”

“No evidence, just in case, besides I won’t forget that number.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” the man says and smiles. “You’ve grown kid, glad to see you doing better with your life.”

“Thanks Nasir, you’ve been a great help.”

The man nods and opens the passenger door, but before he can exit, he’s shot in the head. Gladio stares stunned as blood and brain matter splatter across him, then he slowly begins to tremble and hyperventilate as what just happened soaks into his head. A man leans down and points his gun at the Detective, giving him a toothy grin. 

“Outta the car, our boss wants to see you again.” he says and chuckles. “Plus we got a rookie who could use some training and you’d be the perfect match.”

Gladio stumbles a bit as he unhooks his seatbelt, then he exits the car slowly but then is yanked up by another man who slams him against his hood. He pats the brunette down and once he makes sure he’s not armed he nods to the other man.

“He’s clean.” 

But whether from adrenaline or stupidity, Gladio flings his head back and cracks the man’s face with the back of his head, stunning him. The Detective takes the momentary opening and goes to flee, but something hits him in the back and an agonizing pain rips through his body, making him convulse and scream as he crumples to the ground. Bastards tazed him. He goes to get up and attempt to escape once again, but he is struck across the back of the head with a crowbar and knocked unconscious. Gladio slowly comes too, his head splitting and he feels deeply achy. He hears tires squeal and feels himself be jostled slightly, finally realizing he’s been stuffed inside a trunk. After what feels like forever, the car finally stops and Gladio gets a faint smell of salty air and stinky fish. The trunk is opened and the two men from before grin at him, then each grab at him and yank him out roughly before dragging him inside of a warehouse. Gladio attempts to fight with them but they keep a strong grip on him, it also doesn’t help he’s still partly out of it from getting cracked across his skull. He’s tossed to the ground and groans, hearing footsteps approaching before a gravelly chuckle is heard. 

“Well, well. Haven’t seen you in forever my boy. You’ve grown big.” 

Gladio grits his teeth and looks in the direction of the voice, finding the scumbag that they have been trying to get to. “Meeuwes.”

Anger begins to boil inside Gladio, ready to burst forward, but he keeps himself calm, knowing that if he doesn’t do anything to piss the man off he’ll hopefully get to see Ignis. Hopefully, that will snap him out of whatever crazed mental state he is in and give him the initiative to flee while he still has his life. Even, potentially, at the cost of Gladio’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	28. Wayward Son: part 8

His heart is beating like a jackhammer as he stares up at his former boss, trying to not show fright to the crime boss, knowing full well the bastard gets off on putting fear into people. So Gladio tries to keep himself cool and level-headed, not wanting to set the man off just yet and keep him amused until help arrives.

“What do you want Meeuwes?”

“Come now Gladiolus, is that any way to speak to the man saved you from the streets?”

“And then tossed me back when you were done with me.”

The man chuckles and shakes his head. “I couldn’t chance carting the son of Insomnia’s Chief of police around, plus I could have just killed you if I really wanted to.” he says and steps towards Gladio, grabbing him by his jaw. “Although I probably should have, but who would have thought that a drugged up little street urchin like you would end up a cop? So tell me, Detective, what is it you had our dearly departed Nasir snoop around for, hmm?”

Gladio quickly thinks up a lie to tell him, not wanting to reveal he was given the warehouses address. Maybe too, he can use this opportunity to fish Ignis out. “I’m looking for a runaway, someone matching his description was spotted near the Red House, asked Nasir to pop in there since it wouldn’t look wholesome for a cop waltzing in.”

“A runaway you say? I have a couple of those, what might this youth look like?” he says and releases Gladio’s face.

He thinks about what Ignis looks like with all the prosthetics on and answers. “Blondish with a slight red hue, bird nose, long-legged and gangly, kind of homely.” 

The man’s face lights up and a sinister grin curls onto his face making Gladio blanch. That was not the response he wanted, he either just signed Ignis’ death warrant, or his own. Shit, he had to get Meeuwes focused back onto him.

“So what brought you back after all this time?”

“Oh I’m sure you already know all that.”

“No, actually I don’t. I’ve been on desk duty or stuck doing shit work ever since I got out of the hospital after getting shot three times.”

“Oh? So that Detective who got shot was you? My word, that looked truly painful, I'm surprised you managed to live.” he chortles.

One of his underlings steps over and whispers something to him, Meeuwes nodding and then telling him something before he leaves. He turns back to Gladio with the same grin he had on before, making the brunette’s stomach turn and knot wondering what he’s up to. Might as well just ask him.

“What are you doing Meeuwes?” 

“Hmm, I guess I can let you know. Not like you’re going to make it out of here alive anyway. What I am doing here is selling a new drug to rich little brats who have no problem wasting their parents’ money on nonsense. But apparently all that money couldn’t buy them common sense to take the drug as it’s supposed to be taken. So now we have the police on our asses and I’m going to have to uproot my operations again and go someplace else. I’m thinking Altissia, they have quite a large gathering of rich people with spoiled kids who think they’re invincible.”

Gladio grits his teeth. “You’re a fucking scumbag.”

The man smiles and chuckles softly. “I know. As for what I want with you, is for you to be my scapegoat.” he says and snaps his fingers.

Gladio looks stunned as four others are dragged out, bond and gagged, then dumped down on the floor. They were undercover agents, but how were they found out? One wouldn’t be that out of the ordinary but four? Is there a mole? Or had- God, was it Ignis? No, that couldn’t be it.

“Someone will tip the cops and media off that a case of Somir was found in a warehouse along with dead bodies. Upon searching the area, they’ll find evidence that points to the five of you as being dirty, taking the heat off me so I can slip out unnoticed.”

“You mean slither out.”

Meeuwes chuckles again and then looks off to his right with intrigue. “Here we are now, I have something important for you, my boy.”

Gladio feels a chill run down his spine and a lump form in his throat as he looks over. It was him. His hair is stringy and dull, face looks waxy and gray, there are dark bags under his eyes, and he looks disgustingly gaunt. Ignis looks over to him and doesn’t even bat an eye, either he’s so fucked up at the moment and unable to process what is going on or by some miraculous turn of events he’s still holding on and knows not to react. Ignis stands next to Meeuwes, the man grinning and giving the young man a slap to the back jovially but it makes him sway more than it should. Gladio’s starting to feel nauseous. But then he catches something briefly that fills him with hope. Ignis looked him dead in the eyes and with makes a subtle movement; he fans all ten of his fingers out, then four, and finally gives him a quick thumbs up. He was okay. 

“This here is my newest recruit, he lacks your street smarts, but he’s great with creating action plans to avoid detection and brokering deals.” Meeuwes says and wraps an arm around Ignis’ shoulder while reaching into his own jacket. “He’s doing so well, I think I may just take him on as a prodigee. But first, he needs to take care of a pest and prove his loyalty to me.” 

A revolver is flashed in front of Ignis’ face, his eyes widening in horror just as Gladio’s does. It was just like before; he’ll be given the gun, told to shoot, then after the gun doesn't fire he will be made to kill him in a gruesome way. Gods, he hopes the Chief and everyone arrives before then.

“You see this here my boy, this is what a former loyal dog that’s gone rabid looks like. So put him down for me.”

Gladio and Ignis lock eyes with one another, the younger looking absolutely stunned and horrified while the other tries to keep calm. 

“S, sir?” Ignis chokes out, looking about ready to collapse he’s so terrified. “I, I can’t.”

“Sure you can.” he says and places the gun into Ignis’ hands, then moves his arms into position. “All you gotta do is make sure you aim at his chest and pull the trigger, easy as that.” 

Ignis begins to tremble and hyperventilate, tears forming in his eyes and he begins to crack. Shit, this wasn’t good at all. On one hand, if Ignis refuses then Meeuwes will just kill them both, but if Ignis goes through with the whole things, it will definitely break his mind. While both are harrowing, the second option will at least guarantee Ignis’ life and he will have support to heal him. So Gladio steels himself and gives a reassuring smile to his partner along with a nod.

“It’ll be alright kid, do what you need to do.”

This seems to calm Ignis slightly, him taking a deep breath and nodding. This may just work out, when Ignis comes over to truly kill him, he can quickly speak with him, maybe formulate a plan to stall for more time. He could try to fight Ignis off, but then let him gain the upper hand at points. Yeah, that should work, everything will wor-

_BANG_

There’s a ringing in his ears, just like that time before. He watches as Ignis drops the gun, mouth hanging open in a silent scream and face contorting into anguish as tears stream down his cheeks. Well shit, the gun was loaded. Gladio slumps forwards onto the ground, a sharp and burning pain in his chest that makes it very hard to breathe. 

“Well done my boy! Now then, you have four more left.” he says as he picks up the dropped gun and pats Ignis head. 

But then the sound of heavy footsteps and guns being drawn echo all through the warehouse, startling everyone there.

“DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND GET ON THE GROUND!” 

Well, better late than never. There’s a shootout between the SWAT team and Meeuwes men, taking down the majority of them while others drop their guns and flee. But Meeuwes just sighs and shakes his head, snatching Ignis up by his throat and pointing the gun to his head just as Cor runs in.

“Not one more step or the boy’s brains will be outside his skull!”

Cor stares the man down, keeping his gun trained on him. “Let your hostage go Meeuwes, and give up.” 

“I don’t think so.” he says and grins, taking a step back. “I am going to walk out through the back to my awaiting car, he will come with me all the way to the city limits, then I’ll toss him out of the car and be on my way. Deal? Or would you rather deliver his corpse to his distraught family and explain to them why you sacrificed their precious son?” Meeuwes sneers as he presses the gun closer to a catatonic Ignis’ head.

The Chief grits his teeth but shakes his head in frustration. “Stand down!” he calls out to his squad.

“Good. Now, make sure all your little patrol cars don’t follow after, I really don’t want to stain my interior.” Meeuwes chuckles, pulling the gun away momentarily to wave. “Ta-ta.”

_BANG_

Meeuwes crumples to the ground in a heap, blood and brain matter spilling out from the hole in his forehead. Ignis trembles, covered in the splatter from the impact and looks at his bloodied hands. He sucks in a deep breath and slowly turns, seeing Gladio standing up while cringing.

“Gladio?” Ignis chokes out, face quivering and tears falling down his cheeks.

Gladio forces a smile and opens up his jacket and shirt, revealing the bullet-proof vest underneath. “Learned my lesson, thankfully it was in the chest though. But fuck I think a rib bro-”

He’s silenced when Ignis runs to him and wraps his arms around his shoulders, sobbing mournfully into his chest. Gladio looks down at the younger man and holds him around the waist, pulling him flush against him as he weeps.

“I thought I killed you, oh gods, I’m sorry Gladio.” he whimpers.

“Hey, it’s all right now. I’m safe, you’re safe now, and no more of that shit will end up in some kids hands.” Gladio says reassuringly and strokes his hair. “But godsdammit Iggy, why’d you go off on your own like that after you fucking promised you’d be careful? You had your kids and Iris so damn worried.” he says and closes his eyes resting his chin on Ignis head. “You had me worried too.”

“I, I thought if I didn’t go with them right then and there, we wouldn’t get another chance.”

Gladio sighs and shakes his head. “That may be true, but you could have lost your life. And look at you, you look like death.”

Ignis chokes out another whimper and presses further into the older man’s front. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey uh, you guys? The ambulance is just about here, you may want to let each other go so you can get checked.” Nyx teases with a huge grin on his face.

The two young Detectives separate, a slight blush forming on their cheeks despite them looking tired and haggard. Both get assessed and are taken to the hospital, Gladio finding he has a couple broken ribs and a slight concussion. He goes to check up on Ignis’ status but stops as he sees Cor looking over a chart with the Doctor, a look of despair on his face. 

“Chief?”

Cor looks up and him and nods to the Doctor as she leaves. “You should be resting.”

“I wanted to check on Ignis.” he says and furrows his brows. “He’s in really bad shape, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he’s in detox right now and they have an IV in him giving him fluids. Once the withdrawal symptoms start to kick in, he’s going to be a fucking mess.”

“Can I see him?”

Cor fidgets slightly but then sighs. “Sure.”

“Thanks Cor.” Gladio says and heads into Ignis room, seeing the younger man looking at his hands with a glazed over look. “Iggy?”

Ignis snaps out of his daze and looks over to his old partner. “Oh, Gladio, hello.”

“How ya feelin?” he asks and pulls up a chair. 

“Nauseous, tired, achy. Other than that, okay.”

“You won’t be when you start craving your next fix.” Gladio says and watches as Ignis recoils. He lets out a soft sigh. “Why in the gods’ names would you take that shit?”

“Had to play along.” Ignis says softly as he scratches at his arm, which Gladio notices has track marks. “Get in Meeuwes’ good graces.” 

“That’s how that son of a bitch kept people tethered to him, he’d get them addicted and then give them a small taste of the drug to keep them coming back to him.” he growls lowly and then looks to Ignis with question. “What were you doing at the Red Room?”

“That’s where I would stay with Bianca.”

“Meeuwes’ Wife, did you-”

“No, we didn’t. She said she only takes men to bed with her if they’re experienced and could satisfy her, so I was there to satisfy her martymachlia kink.” Ignis says and looks at the older man with hazy eyes. “She spoke of you quite frequently, wondering how you were, what became of you, how handsome you must have turned out.” 

Gladio scoffs and goes to speak but notices that Ignis is slightly starting to heave and tremble, so he grabs up the metal pan set on the stand next to his bed and tosses it onto the younger’s lap. Ignis grabs up the pan and vomits violently into it, gasping out and vomiting again. He lets out a weak sob and sets the pan aside, gripping at the bed in slight agony as tears tumble down his cheeks. But he relaxes when he feels a warmth on his one hand, looking down and seeing Gladio’s larger one rested on it. Emerald eyes look to amber ones with apology and gets a caring gaze back. 

“If you want, I can stay and keep you company. It’s not easy going through this alone.”

“Yeah, I would like that.” he says and grips Gladio’s hand. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	29. Respite: Gladio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update might not be for a while, I'm having trouble coming up with scenarios for the next case, but I do have a premise picked out. Thank you again for reading and commenting. :D

Gladio scrolls across a newsfeed on his phone as he sits in his car, waiting for everyone to come outside. After Ignis was cleared to leave the hospital, Gladio stubbornly pestered him into agreeing to stay with him just in case he had a relapse or a side effect to any of the medications he is now taking. It was hard the first week, with Noctis freaking on Ignis and then giving him the cold shoulder followed by the young detective waking in the middle of the nights screaming from a night terror. But there has been some good as of late, all of the Somir on the market has been disposed of and with Meeuwes dead and his men all rounded up there was no way it would make its way back. Also, Meeuwes’ Wife was found and arrested on trafficking charges and raping of children after videos of hidden camera footage was found, some contained Gladio when he was a teen. Another good thing is currently in his back seat, staring at him with big brown eyes, that will make things even better for the odd little family. Finally, Gladio sees as Noct and Prompto lead Iris out of the house with Ignis following slowly behind, the teens helping her walk while she covers her eyes. Gladio steps from the car and walks around to them, a big smile on his face.

“What’s going on, can I open my eyes yet?” Iris asks, growing impatient.

“Just a second.” her brother says and opens the back door of his car. “Now you can.”

Iris pulls her hands away and gasps loudly, watching as a dog bounds from the car and rushes to her awaiting arms, rolling around and licking her face. 

“A dog!? Gladdy this is so great!” she cries out with joy and laughs as she hugs the dog. “What’s its name?”

Gladio smiles and gives a soft chuckle as he bends down to scratch the dog’s wiggling nub. “Funnily enough, her name’s Daisy.”

“Daisy?” Iris questions and looks at the dog, her face growing soft as she rests her head against the canine. “She’s absolutely perfect Gladdy, thank you.”

The pure delight glowing on his sister’s face makes his day and fills him with great joy. “You’re welcome Peanut.”

“So where’d you get her?” Iris ask.

“Humane society. She came in last week, owner was an elderly man who passed away. She’s around six, a bit overweight and lovable as all hell. Don’t know her exact breed though, possibly a Rottie mixed with Black Lab.” 

“Hey, why don’t we head to the backyard so we can run around and play with her?” Noctis suggests, looking just as jovial as the young girl.

“Yeah!” both Iris and Prompto cheer.

The three youngsters rush to the backyard with the dog bounding after them, leaving the two adults alone. Gladio snorts and shakes his head as he heads to the trunk, pulling out a bag of food along with a couple bowls and toys. He then looks to Ignis, seeing him looking blankly with dark circles under his eyes as he rubs at his red and chapped hand, and gives him a soft smile with the younger giving a forced weak one back. 

“Would you like for me to help you carry anything?”

“Nah, I got it. Maybe just hold the front door open for me.”

“Sure.” Ignis says and does as asked. 

Gladio drops the food bag by the door and sets the dishes down before turning to Ignis and watching as the man fidgets about with his arms wrapped around himself. 

“Hey, why don’t you go sit on the porch swing and I’ll get us both some tea as we watch the kids?”

The sandy-haired man crinkles his brows briefly before nodding. “Yeah.” he says and heads outside.

Gladio frowns, knowing that Ignis is beginning another episode, with him either getting twitchy and anxious or downright nasty and combative. The later was the norm the first week but has become less frequent with the first being more of his mood. Gladio found keeping Ignis’ mind focused on something or keeping him busy works the best, whether it be a puzzle, working out, sewing, cleaning or cooking. The kids enjoy his cooking the most. But sometimes he becomes overzealous with whatever he’s focusing on at the moment, having made six dozen batches of cookies once, Gladio took most of them to the Precinct while the others were given to the kids to share with their schoolmates. He pours them both a glass of tea and brings them outside along with one of the new dog toys that he tosses into the yard after he sets the cups down. Gladio snorts as he watches the portly dog dash to the toy, snatching it up before she goes ramming speed into a laughing Noctis, knocking him down and rolling on him before Iris snatches her toy away to get her to give chase. He sits down next to Ignis on the swing, taking a sip of his drink and sighing as he reclines back while stretching his arm across the back of the bench, then turns to look at the man next to him and sees him wearing a blank expression.

“Iggy?” he says and gives him a gentle nudge. “You think ordering a pizza sounds good tonight?”

“Hmm? Oh, umm if you want pizza I can make it. We have sauce, cheese, I believe pepperoni and mushrooms too. I just have to make the dough.”

“You cooked the last three nights.”

Ignis turns to him, face going blank again. “I know.”

Gladio purses his lips before taking a drink from his tea. “Yeah, yeah that sounds fine. Maybe get the kids to help too, or maybe make little pizzas so they can all top it how they want. I know Iris likes white pizza and Noct will just have pepperoni, I think Blondie eats anything.”

“Yeah, I can roll separate little dough balls for each of us.” he says and shifts around. “I’ll go get started on it now.”

“Not yet, relax for a bit. You’ve been cleaning all morning.” 

“I wasn’t-”

“Your hands are raw from you scrubbing things nonstop.” 

Ignis looks down at his hands, his lips slightly quivering and brows knitting together. “I, I just couldn’t stop once I got started.”

“I know. Did you finish that thousand piece puzzle I found in the closet?”

“Yes, twice.”

Gladio frowns. “I’ll pick you up a few more the next time at the store. How are you on thread and yarn?”

“I’m good.” he says and wraps his arms around himself tightly, folding into himself as he lifts his legs up onto the bench swing. 

“Maybe I can look into some of those adult coloring books. I wouldn’t mind doing some myself, how about you? Sound good?”

“You don’t to keep buying things to amuse me, I’m not a toddler or a damn invalid.”

And now the anger starts to rear its head.

“Never said you were.” 

“But you’re treating me like I am and I’m growing tired of it, sometimes I wish you would have just minded your own damn business and left me be.”

“Iggy, if I did that you wouldn’t get any better and the kids would be sad to see you suffering like that. Your boys care greatly about you and Iris has grown quite fond of you, she said she likes when you let her help cook and sew.” he says and turns to look at the man next to him, voice remaining calm. “I just want you to get better and to help you through it any way I can. So please Igs, just let me help you out a little more, okay?”

Ignis frowns deeply, a look of sadness welling on his face as he rests his chin on his knees. Gladio looks back to the kids and dog playing, then slowly slips his arm from the back of the bench where it wraps around the younger man, then once Ignis doesn’t reject the limb, he carefully pulls him to lean up against his side. Ignis shifts himself slightly but remains nestled up against the larger man and keeps his arm around him, even going so far as to take hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together in an act of comfort for himself. Gladio doesn’t say a word and just remains relaxed, then before he knows it he hears Ignis’ breathing even out and become soft. He glances down and sees the man sound asleep, looking peaceful. Gladio feels a butterfly-like tingling in the pit of his stomach and his heart thumps rapidly in his chest, causing a heat to rise in his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	30. Case 5: Fortune Teller part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long, still have some uncertainties going forward. Thank you all for reading and commenting. :D

A young woman dressed in all white makes her way into the precinct, a strange yet confident aura radiating from her, with two men following behind her. She stops abruptly and waits just as a door swings open; it would have hit her if she kept walking forward; then proceeds along to the Chief's office as everyone around stare at her mystified. The blonde woman takes a quick glance at Ignis and gives him a soft smile, then knocks on the door and waits patiently for the man to open the door for her. She steps inside and shuts the door, the two men standing guard in front of the office.

“Wow, who was that? She was a beauty.” Nyx says in awe, leaning on Ignis’ desk, the man scowling at him. 

“The Oracle.” he says and nudges the older man off his paperwork. 

“Oracle? Oh, that psychic from Tenebrae.” Libertus says. “Lady Lunafreya. Wasn’t her mum really famous or something? Helped the police with a huge case years ago where a guy kidnapped and murdered children?”

Ignis frowns deeply, remembering hearing about it from the late President Caelum. Noctis even still has night terrors around the anniversary, which is coming up soon. But his train of thought is interrupted by a surprised and gleeful gasp, the two men by the door cowering slightly.

“Biggs, Wedge, what are you two doing here?” Aranea chirps as she scurries over to them.

“Eh uh, Boss, good to see you.” the one says fidgeting. “We were put in charge as Lady Lunafreya’s bodyguards for her trip here. But now it’s being turned over to some other blokes.”

“Oh? I wasn’t aware of this.” Aranea grumps and budges her way past the two men, heading into Cor’s office and leaving the two men looking distraught.

Gladio snorts as he walks over to his desk with two cups of coffee, setting one down for Ignis. “Poor dudes, having Dragon-Bitch as their boss, sounds absolutely terrible.”

“Gladio.” Ignis chides but stops and stares with curiosity as Aranea storms out, staring at him and Gladio with annoyance. “Miss Highwind, is something the matter?”

But she doesn’t respond and instead snatches the two young men up, Ignis by a belt loop and Gladio by an ear, and drags them back into the room with her.

“You want these baby-faced greenhorns to protect you? Instead of me and my men? Or even someone with more experience?” Aranea question, looking deeply flummoxed. 

“Yes.” the young woman says, a smile forming on her soft face. “I had envisioned two guardians standing before me,” she begins and looks to Gladio first. “one with hair like chocolate and determined tawny eyes.” Then she turns to Ignis. “The other had hair like wheat with caring grass-colored eyes.”

Both young men look at each other in confusion then turn back to the blonde woman. 

“Umm, pardon me, madam,” Ignis begins, looking slightly taken aback. “but what are we protecting you from exactly?”

The woman’s face falls into despair. “My murderer.”

“Wha?” Gladio’s eyes go wide, looking from the woman to Cor, then to Ignis who wears an equally stunned look then back to the woman. “What?”

“I was doing a reading of my upcoming trip and I foresaw a smokey figure standing over me, knife in hand, and a devilish grin on their face. They then plunged the knife into my stomach and took a tiny doll from out of my grasp. But then a few nights later, I had a similar vision but instead of the man stabbing me, two guardians stopped the figure before it could kill me but it somehow had the doll in its clutches.” 

“So you foresaw your death, but we prevented it?”

“Yes.”

Ignis furrows his brows. “Do you have an idea who exactly?”

“I do not I’m afraid.”

“Then-”

“Enough!” Aranea snaps. “My apologies Lady Nox Fleuret but I must dissuade you from making rash decisions. I’m sure your brother would agree with me. Where is he anyway?”

“Niflheim.” Lunafreya says, a slightly cheeky smile on her face. “He missed his first flight and the others are grounded due to a storm.”

“Ugh.” the silver-haired woman grunts and turns to the Chief. “Leonis, talk some sense into her, you have a way of dealing with stubborn brats.” she says side eyeing the two young men.

Cor sighs and turns to the Oracle. “While I don’t doubt their capabilities as cops, a job of this magnitude may be too much for them to handle. We have others who have done this line of work before so please consider them.”

Lunafreya shakes her head. “They can be a part as well, but I want these two young men as my personal guards.” she says and smiles at them both.

Ignis feels a bit bashful by this and rubs at his neck, then glances at his partner and sees him looking weary at the prospect as well. But it wasn’t just doubting their abilities that bothered both men, but the fact they would have to be away from their homes and family for a couple weeks.

“Noct could go and stay with Iris and Daisy.” Gladio tells him, a slight smile on his face. “I did tell you both you’re welcome to stay.”

“I know, but our lease isn’t up yet and I hate to intrude on your family home.” Ignis says and catches the quick crestfallen look the other takes before his face goes blank. This makes him feel a slight pang in his chest and a tickle in his stomach, something he has been feeling quite frequent lately. 

“And I told you, you weren’t.” he replies and turns slightly pink in the cheeks. “It felt nice having you, the brat, and blondie there.”

“It did.” Ignis gives the older man a deep smile, getting one in return. 

The weeks spent at the Amicitia residence getting over his addiction had been rough at times, due to himself he’ll admit, but it did feel great being surrounded by friends and family. Noctis was happy too, plus he wasn’t combative anymore and actually did his school work without provocation; he said he did it to set a good example for Iris and not because Gladio laid into him a few times. Maybe once the rental period for the apartment ends, he’ll think long and hard about Gladio’s offer. But for now, he must steel his mind for the newest obstacle the two will be facing. Trying to stop a murder from happening.

“Would it be all right to speak to you both privately?” the blonde woman asks chipperly. 

Both men look at her curiously but give her a nod. Ignis excuses himself and allows Gladio to go first, heading to the breakroom to get himself some coffee. While there he surfs the internet from his phone, looking over articles about the last Oracle, Sylva Nox Fleuret, and the case she helped on before she was murdered. Her killer was never caught and she did not mention who it was on the note she gave her daughter before sending her away that night, it only said the killer would kill two with three; something very confusing and nonsensical but would eventually be stated as a possible reference to the deaths of President Caelum and Chief Amicitia.

Gladio sighs deeply as he walks into the break room, looking to Ignis and turning a deep red before grunting and going to the snack machine.

“She uh, asked for you to go meet with her now.”

“What did she say to you?” Ignis asks, greatly intrigued especially since Gladio is avoiding his gaze.

“It’s nothing, so just go. Don’t leave a lady waiting.” he says and then mumbles something under his breath. 

So the younger man just lets it go and heads to meet with the Oracle, her smiling brightly at him. 

“Hello again.”

“Hello to you as well Lady Lunafreya.” he says and takes a seat across from her.

“How is Noctis fairing these days, I have not seen him in years.”

“He is well, a bit stubborn, but well.”

“That is good to hear, I was afraid he would not have recovered from his trauma.”

“Noctis does experience nightmares and has anxiety around this time of year, but he has a good therapist he convenes with.” 

“Would it be all right if I were to speak with him?”

Ignis purses his lips and furrows his brows. “I will ask him if he is okay with it.”

“Thank you.” Lunafreya says and then chuckles softly. “Now then, are you by chance experiencing any new feelings as of late? Ones you may be questioning or unsure of?”

The young man feels his cheeks grow warmer and bites his lips. “Y, yes, but I believe they may be from some lingering side effects from my last case, nothing else.”

This makes her giggle again. “He made a similar comment when I asked him.”

“Who?”

“It’s nothing.” she says and smiles at him. “But you need to allow yourself to be a young man and also listen to your heart, not just your head. Then a question you have been avoiding will be answered.”

Ignis furrows his brows, wondering just what she meant by that. What question was he avoi-Oh, that question, the one that started eating away at him since that night out with Aranea. But now was not the time nor place to be thinking about that, not when he has a big mission ahead of him. 

“So let me ask a few questions of you, if I may?” he says and takes out a notepad. 

“Right to work I see, just as he said.” she chuckles again.

Ignis feels a heat in his cheeks and clears his throat while adjusting his glasses. “Yes well, if we are to keep you safe we need to know as much as possible about the situation. For starters what brought you here?”

This makes her frown and look distraught. “I was asked to do an interview for the ten year anniversary of the incident involving the kidnapping and murder my Mother helped on. Plus the families of the victims will be there and I will channel the children for those who wish it.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yes. I am not very comfortable with spirit channeling, but if it brings peace to those who lost loved ones, then I will do it.” Lunafreya says and then looks at the sandy-haired man. “Is there by chance someone you would wish to speak to again?”

“I-” Ignis begins and sighs. “My Uncle. I never got to tell him how truly grateful I was for him taking me in, or tell him goodbye.”

“Hmm, I’ll try to contact him for you at a later time. I am slightly fatigued from my trip.”

“Oh it’s alright, you don’t have to do that at all, you said it bothers you.”

“Channeling does but just speaking doesn’t.” she tells him, her smile returning. “I’m quite surprised you readily believe me, you seem more like a man of science then spiritual.”

“Former President Caelum spoke highly of your Mother and how she saved Noctis with her powers so I do believe in it.”

“Ah, I see. Then you and your partners are the opposites it seems. He didn’t act like he was at all interested in my readings or the gods.”

“He has been through some rough times.”

“I know, I witnessed some of his grief when I kissed his forehead.”

Ignis feels a heat form in his chest and begins to tremble slightly. “Oh?” 

This makes the woman giggle again. “I’m teasing you, I just held his hand. Don’t worry.” 

“It’s not like that or anything.” Ignis huffs slightly, feeling his cheeks turn red once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	31. Fortune Teller part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but I'm hoping it will get a bit more steady now that I have more of an idea for this moving forward. :D Thank you all again for reading and commenting.

Ignis skims through the documents that outline each day's schedule, where the Oracle would be going, time and who’s all going to be present. There were also floor plans for each of the buildings, with possible hiding places for the potential murderer and where it would best to escape from if need be. Then there were the laundry lists of possible suspects; rival psychics, crazed fans, and detractors. The young man sighs and takes a quick sip from his coffee cup, eyes peeling away from the papers momentarily as his partner steps back into the room.

“How is everything?”

“Good, Iris said the boys behaved themselves and helped clean up the dinner she made.” he says and smiles fondly. “They’re going to read to her and Daisy before she goes to bed.”

Ignis gives him a smile. “Ah, that’s good to know. She was heartbroken that you wouldn’t be able to read her to sleep for the next few weeks.”

“Yeah.” Gladio takes a seat across from him and looks at some of the files. “You talk to Noct about what the Oracle asked?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“He’s thinking about it.” Ignis says and sets the papers down, looking up at the older man. “I really don’t think he’s emotionally ready for it, but I decided to leave it to him whether or not he wants to go through with it.”

“Well, had to cut the apron strings at some point.”

Ignis groans annoyedly as his partner snorts in amusement. The sound of a woman giggling catches their attention, bringing them back to the case at hand. They both turn to look at the young blonde woman, her face scrunched up into one of amused joy as she listens to another one of Nyx’s; overblown according to Libertus and Crowe; tales of heroism from back when he was just a young rookie. 

“Well then,” Gladio begins, rubbing at his chin with a grin on his face. “those two seem to be hitting it off quite well. Might not just be the ghosts bumping in the night.” 

Ignis huffs. “Lewd.” 

“You wound me Scientia, no ‘Immoral vagrant’? ‘Lavatious rouge’?”

“Oh?” the younger man says, eyebrow raising and an amused smirk forming on his face. “So you want me to start calling you names again?”

“Nah, it’s just you haven’t done it lately.”

“Well, you haven’t given me a reason to.” Ignis says, a slight dusting of pink forming on his cheeks. “Getting to know you more, showed me you were not how I pegged you when we first met. You’re a caring man to your family and friends and just want to look out for people.” 

“And you’re not as stuffy and assholish as I thought. Still a bit prudish, but we’ll work on that. I still have to take you out for getting me that book.” Gladio says, his cheeks matching Ignis’.

“Ah, yes, our drink date.”

“What’s this about a date?”

The two men become flustered and look over at Nyx, the man wearing a cheeky look while the Oracle giggles softly. 

“None of your damn business Ulric.”

“I, it’s nothing”

“Right.” Nyx says, not buying it.

“I know, why don’t we all head out for some food and drinks? I haven’t tasted Lucian cuisine in years.” Lunafreya chirps and smiles pleasantly at the two young men.

“Madam I do not believe that would be the safest thing for you to go to some pub when your potential murder cou-”

“Duck!” Lunafreya shouts out with a gasp, startling all three men with the two younger hitting the floor and Nyx scuttling to the other side of the room.

The door leading into the hotel room bursts open, a couple suitcases and bags tossed vicariously across the room, hurdling across where both Ignis’ and Gladio’s heads would have been. A very angry white-haired man storms over to the woman but stops suddenly and points a gun at Gladio, the young detective pointing one directly at the newcomer.

“Drop your weapon and get on the ground.” Gladio snaps, exchanging a cold stare with the other man.

“Ravus, please put your gun away.” Lunafreya chastises the man before looking at the brunette. “It’s alright, it’s just my older brother.” 

The young detective continues to stare down the other man, but sighs softly and holsters his gun with Ravus putting his away after.

“Now all of you get out so I may speak to my sister and put an end to all this nonsense.” the man snaps and shoos the men away. 

This irritates Gladio. “We’re her bodyguards, so we’re staying.”

“You really think I would allow for my baby sister to be guarded by some oaf like you? Or by people I know nothing about? Never! Get the hell out of my sight.”

“Ravus!” Lunafreya snaps, giving her brother a testy look before turning into pleading. “Please, brother. You know my visions to be true and I saw them in one, protecting me. They prevented my death. So please, let them stay.”

The man’s face looks with deep contempt but slowly goes softer and he lets out a sigh. “We shall talk about it, at least.” he says and looks back at the men. “In private, but you at least may stand outside the door.”

“Madam?” Ignis asks questioning, slightly shrinking back when Ravus sizes him up.

“I will be alright, thank you though for your concern.”

The three men step outside, all letting different degrees of sighs tumble out.

“Man, what a pompous asshole. I understand he’s her brother and all, but he didn’t have to treat us like that.” 

“If I remember correctly, he works for Tenebrae’s investigation bureau and is a diplomat for the country to Niflheim.” Ignis informs them.

“Ah, a bigwig then.” 

“Big dick is more like it.” the younger brunette snaps.

“Eh, try to play nice, he’s the protective big bro of the lady we’re trying to keep safe.” Nyx says and nudges the younger man. “Just think about you and Iris.”

Gladio grumbles and folds his arms, leaning against the wall looking like a scolded child. 

“Well I’m gonna go grab something from the convenience store across the street, you guys want anything?” 

“Cigarettes.”

“Coffee.”

Nyx snorts at the two and heads off, leaving the two men to stand by the door along with a few guards stationed in front of the door. 

“I believe there is a bench just over there if you would like to sit.” Ignis says, pointing over to where a large potted tree sits. 

“Yeah, sure.” he says.

To Ignis’ surprise though Gladio rests his hand on his back and gently nudges him along too until they get to the bench, the larger man taking a seat and scooting over to give his partner enough room, then pats the area. He sits down and sighs softly, leaning back against the wall.

“So, do you think we’ll be able to do it? Keep her safe?”

“I believe so. The Oracles are highly regarded and have never been wrong in their predictions, even if they are cryptic and make barely any sense.”

“Hmm, she saw her own murder in one vision, then she lived in the next because we protected her. Sounds like a bad movie plot.”

“Hmm, maybe.”

Gladio chuckles. “Just who gets the big kiss at the end?” he says, taking a teasing grin and raising an eyebrow. 

“Nyx I suppose.” Ignis chuckles as well.

“Man, no fair.”

“You could always ask Ms. Highwind for one.”

“Fuck no. I mean she’s hot and all, but she’s a mega bitch and she’d probably set me on fire. Besides, I heard you already took that bullet.”

The bespectacled man flushes deeply, turning away from his grinning partner. “Slanderous harrier.” 

This sends Gladio into a full on belly laugh, flopping against Ignis with the man letting him fall onto his lap. The younger looks down at his partner, feeling his heart beating quickly and a tingling in his stomach. The larger man settles from his laughing and rubs at his eyes, looking up into Ignis’ green orbs, them both smiling fondly at one another. 

Gladio reaches his hand up and gently cups it against Ignis’ cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. Ignis melts into the touch, warm but slightly rough, becoming so enthralled he doesn’t even notice when Gladio slips his hand through his hair and rests against the back of his head, nor does he care as he's slowly pulled downwards. He can smell the menthol from the cigarette the man smoked earlier, the scent of his aftershave, and the faint fragrance of flowers. 

There’s a loud slam of a door from down the hall that startles both men, Ignis sitting up straight as Gladio hops off the bench, drawing his gun and slowly making his way down the hall with Ignis following closely behind. They look around the corner and quickly dash over to a large potted bush, seeing a person dressed in a large ratty coat and hat fumbling with a doorknob before giving it a quick twist to check if it’s locked. Then in a very off-putting situation, unlocks the door and peeks back into the room, mumbling to himself, before closing the door and locking it again. He turns his head towards where the detectives are hiding, then retreats down the hall while humming an oddly familiar tune to Ignis. Something strikes the younger man as off about this fellow, not being able to shake the feeling he knows him from somewhere. 

A clicking noise snaps him from his thoughts, noticing the older man has snuck over to the room and is currently picking the lock.

“Gladio, stop that this instance. That is illegal and we could get kicked out of the hotel.” Ignis snaps in a whisper as he crouches next to his partner.

“Yeah, well that man was a skeevy son of a bitch and my gut is telling me to be a snoop.”

The humming starts to draw closer, the two men quickly rushing back to their hiding place just as the man turns the corner, a bucket of ice swinging in his grip. He reaches into his coat and pulls out his keys, looking briefly at the lock before opening his door. But he doesn’t enter just yet, instead, he looks to his left before turning towards where the two young men are hiding. A greasy smile slithers onto the man’s face briefly before he begins humming again and retreating into his room. Ignis and Gladio both let out a deep sigh.

“Shit, thought I was going to have a heart attack there.” Gladio says and takes out his phone.

“You texting the Chief?”

“Yeah, see if the hotel staff will cough up the info on that guy, something about him is just, I don’t know.”

“Nefarious?”

“Fucking creepy as shit.”

Ignis, while not keen on the choice of wording, does completely agree with his partner. Even if he wasn’t involved in the current case there was something off putting about the man, something that just doesn’t sit well in the pit of Ignis’ stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	32. Fortune Teller part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm being so damn slow with this, just having trouble with my muse for this and not allowing myself to get distracted. I made this chapter a bit longer, hopefully, it's not too wordy or all over the place. :C

The unnerving feeling in Ignis’ stomach upon eyeing the strange man proved to not be unfounded once it was found the man had not actually checked into that hotel room, but a young woman who is now missing. This sets everyone on edge, contemplating moving Lady Lunafreya to another location until the young woman steps in and tells them to settle, that she will stay where she is since she feels no danger there. 

Ignis sighs and takes a seat on his bed, toweling his hair since he just got done in the shower. His attention turns to the television where a documentary is being broadcast about the life and tragic death of Sylva Nox Fleuret, along with interviews from her children that had been recorded that morning. The sound of the door opening and closes pulls his gaze away, seeing that his partner is back from the convenience store across the street.

“They didn’t have the twelve-ounce cans so I grabbed a couple extra of the eight ounces, that okay?” Gladio says as he sets the bag down on a coffee table.

“Yes, thank you.” Ignis notices the sluggish movements of the older man, and while it was later in the evening, he has been exhibiting this fatigue all day. “Gladio, are you feeling unwell?”

The large man furrows his brows in thought, pausing briefly before packing his cigarettes against his palm. “Slightly, I didn’t get to call Iris tonight, feel kinda down about it.“ He sighs and looks to Ignis. “So tell me more about the case Sylva helped solve, all I really know is what was broadcasted on tv and what I was able to read from my Dad’s reports.”

“So were you aware that Noctis was kidnapped when he was was a child?”

“Yeah, by some crazed cult leader who was hunting for the ‘Chosen One’s’ new host body.”

“Yes. He kidnapped a dozen children who were all born on the same day, at the same hospital, and around the same time as the meteor shower that took place.”

“What was the transplant list about? I remember that being something my Dad had tacked to his bulletin board.” 

“A man the cult saw as their “Messiah” had committed suicide and willed his organs to be used for donation. One of the parents of each child had received one of his organs.” Ignis says and frowns. “Noctis’ late Mother received the man’s heart. That was the only reason he was kept alive, it was assumed he was the ‘Chosen One’.”

“Shit.”

“That’s when the Oracle came into the picture, helped track down where Noctis was being held. The found him and the cult leader in an abandoned subway car, they said he was so traumatized from the ordeal, wouldn’t speak and just had a glazed over look. Lady Sylva had her daughter work with Noctis who was mostly catatonic, he started to speak again after a while and was recovering quite well.”

“What happened to the cultist?”

“He was arrested, found to be insane and locked up. The other members were all caught too, most were in similar mental states and sent to other hospitals away from the leader. I believe three were considered sane enough and jailed for a while, one is still in prison while the other two have been released.” he says and catches the glint in his partner's eye. “That angle has been checked already, one has moved to Lestallum while the other is across the city and wheelchair-bound after an accident.”

“I would say, that would be one of the most logical suspect pools, getting revenge for foiling their plot.”

“That’s what they thought when Lady Sylva was murdered, that is was retaliation for her involvement but it was never proved.”

“Hmm.” Gladio furrows his brows as he looks to the television in thought before sitting down on his bed and turning to look at his partner. “What about the possibility of there being new followers, there are documentaries about people falling in love with imprisoned serial killers who go on to do their bidding if this man was as manipulative to get people to follow him before whose to say he didn’t have a few unstable penpals?”

Ignis goes to speak but stops and think. He doesn’t recall hearing or seeing a report on something like that. “Possibly. he says and shoots a smile to his partner. “We can check with the Chief in the morning. They may not have even considered that.”

Gladio snorts. “Hard to believe that I was the first to come up with that.” 

The large man begins to wince and recoil into himself that causes Ignis to worry.

“Gladio?”

“Stomach just hurts.” he says and stands from the bed and heads over to the balcony. “Gonna have a quick smoke then head to bed.”

“You look absolutely dreadful Gladio and I’m worried about you. Maybe you should stop smoking for a while, see if that is the cause. ”

“Nah, probably just my nerves.” Gladio says and then purses his lips, looking a little flush. “Thanks though, for being concerned.”

“Well, you are my partner and I care about you. Also you helped me when I was in dire straits and I want to do the same for you.” he tells the other man and looks down. “I really didn’t help you much before when you were having your breakdown and I dread the thought of seeing you like that again.”

“I’m not going to get like that again, I promise. Iris and Cor micromanage my meds anyway and the therapist I see is a hoot so I don’t mind going to see him.” Gladio walks past Ignis and gives him a soft pat on the cheek, not noticing the deep blush that spreads across the younger man’s face.

His heart beats quickly in his chest as he touches the spot where Gladio’s hand was, it feeling strangely warm to him. Green eyes look to the outside, watching the broad figure lean against the balcony with smoke billowing from his cigarette, and feels as if all time stops around them. If someone would have told him about a year ago that he would feel this way towards Gladiolus Amicitia, his seemingly brash and unscrupulous partner, he would have laughed in their face. But getting to know the man’s true self and spending time with him through thick and thin, he’s become close to him, even thinks of him as a friend. Ignis’ heart begins to flutter even faster and a dizziness overcomes him when he hears the man begin to hum to himself while still on the balcony. He lays down and shifts to his side facing away from the balcony, still feeling tingly and warm. Actually, maybe not just as a friend. But now is not the time for that, maybe once things settle, then he’ll think more about it. 

The next day, they discover that Gladio’s assumption hadn’t been considered since the cult leader is not permitted contact with the outside world, so again they find themselves without a clue as to who would want the Oracle dead or why. So the two young men just put that thought aside and focus on their current task, tailing Lady Lunafreya as she shops. Also playing bag carriers. Her brother joined them once he was able to track them down, him telling them she snuck out without his knowledge and warning them that despite her angelic act, she was cunning and stubborn. 

“Oh, let’s stop here.” Luna titters and points to the pets’ boutique with glee. “Pryna could use a new collar and maybe a few coats for Umbra. Possibly some chew toys as well.”

“No.”

“Oh come now brother,” the blonde woman says, smiling sweetly. “imagine their poor faces if we return without gifts for them.”

The man sighs deeply and shakes his head. “Our arms are full enough with useless trinkets, it would be cumbersome to try to traverse that shop.”

“Then go wait on that bench over there, I won’t be long.”

“Umm, Ms. Nox Fleuret it wouldn’t be wise for you to be alone like that. Even if we are close by, it wouldn’t be nothing for someone to sneak up on you while in there.” Ignis points out, getting a nod of agreement from Ravus.

Lunafreya won’t be deterred though and grabs the bags Gladio was holding and dumps them into her brother’s already full arms. “Then Detective Amicitia will accompany me, he may even find something nice for a sweet little lady who has brought joy to his home.” she says and takes the man around the arm.

“Well, I guess I could see about getting Daisy her own throw blanket since she always steals mine to nest with.” he says while scratching at his chin, then lets out a gasp as he’s drug into the store. 

Ravus sighs exhaustively and takes a seat on a nearby bench, wearing a similar look that Ignis has taken when worried about Noctis and Prompto but also one that is anxious and harried, like Gladio with Iris. Ignis sits down next to him and offers a friendly smile, getting a quick scowl before it disappears into woe. 

“I worry about her tremendously, she is all that I have left.” 

“It is understandable, I worry about someone who is like a little brother to me, one who likes to be stubborn and get himself into trouble.”

“Hmm, the Caelum boy. My sister would speak of him every so often, wondering how he was. It would get annoying after a while.”

Ignis purses his lips slightly, trying to keep a semblance of a smile on his face. The same can’t be said for the reverse, although the young teen tended to bottle things or didn’t want to talk about that time in his life. The older man folds his arms and shifts about, then turns to look t the front of the store, his scowl returning. 

“Your partner-”

“You have nothing to fear, he is a good man.”

“Hot tempered and rash from what I gleaned from his reports.”

Ignis can’t help but feel a slight heat rise in him, his hands clenching and unclenching. “It was because of his little sister, I’m sure you could understand that.” 

Ravus furrows his brows in contemplation and then shakes his head. “Hmph. I have to say though, your record is quite spectacular, with the only a couple marks for disobedience which it seems was due to your partner. Aranea was correct when she said you were one of the best up and coming detectives in the field. I can only imagine if you were to work at a more prestigious division how your skill could flourish, you may even come to rival some who have been working the field for half a century.”

“I believe you are putting me way too high on a pedestal.”

“You are being modest. Give it some thought though.”

Ignis frowns, he doesn’t want to leave Insomnia, he has too many important people here and he likes his job. It wouldn’t be fair too, to uproot Noctis before his senior year and take him away from his best friend. Also he had promised Iris he would teach her how to hand make bread and pasta so she can cook for herself and her brother. And Gladio. Ignis feels a flutter in his stomach. He doesn’t want to leave him either. 

“All finished.” Lunafreya chirps while carrying two bags, with Gladio right behind with five more.

“I assume only one of those are yours?” Ignis chuckles while looking to his partner.

“Yeah, got Daisy a blanket and found a squeaky plush lamb.” 

“Lunafreya, are you done know?” her brother asks.

“Yes, yes. Let’s head back.” 

The four begin to head back to the hotel, with Lunafreya flanked between the men until they return, with Ignis and Gladio handing the bags off to some of the other guards there after they are summoned to a meeting in a blocked off dining hall. On their way though, they stop when they notice something quite suspicious. Namely a couple of men snapping photos of security cameras before retreating down another hall. 

“Gladio, wait.” Ignis quietly calls out to his partner, following after him. “The Chief and the others are nearby, we should inform them.”

“We might lose track of them.” he says and waves his phone at the younger man. “Plus I have Cor’s number ready to go on speed dial, plus our phones will tell him exactly where we are at.” 

Ignis sighs and follows after him, feeling that he was in for another potential mark of disobedience. He wouldn’t have it any other way though. 

“Look.” Gladio says while pointing towards the hallway around the corner.

The younger detective creeps over slowly, peeking around the corner and watches the men at the other end. They were once again taking a picture of the security camera, although this time one of them pulls a bench over and climbs up, fiddling with the machine.

“Shit, this isn’t good.” Gladio goes to call the Chief but it would seem the man had the same idea. Only the brunette didn’t shut his ringer off and a rather crude song plays loudly before he powers off his phone. “Oh fuck.”

The men at the other end stop in their tracks, looking frenzied before dashing down the hallway towards the young detectives. 

“Hey wait, aren't they-”

Before Ignis can even finish speaking, Gladio grabs his hand and pulls him down the hall, away from their pursuers. 

“Oi! Stop where you are!” one of the men yell.

They continue to flee with the men hot on their tail, only evading them by ducking behind a floor length curtain, the men rushing by and further away. They stand chest to chest with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, both of their hearts thumping in tandem as they try to slow their breathing. 

“Damnit, I messed up again. As usual.” Gladio grumbles out dejectedly. “That could have been a potential lead and I messed up.”

“Umm, Gladio, they were-”

“Shit, Cor is going to have my ass for this.”

“But Gladio-”

“I’m so stupid.”

“Gladio!” The older man stops and looks wide-eyed at him. “They were Aranea’s men.”

“Oh.”

Ignis can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, resting his face against Gladio’s chest to stifle his laughing as the older man lets out an embarrassed snicker. The sandy blonde stops and keeps his head rested against his partner, listening to his breathing and the quick beating of his heart. A deep warmth flows over him, his body becomes tingly, and he feels fluttering in his stomach. He finally pulls his head away and looks up, catching his partner looking back at him softly with a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks. Gladio clears his throat and looks away, rubbing the back of his neck flusteredly. 

“We, we should probably go and apologize, maybe then Cor won’t boot us in the asses so bad. Well, not you, just me.” 

It’s as if he’s being puppeted by some unseen force when he wraps his arms around Gladio’s broad shoulders and pulls him down, then it feels as fireworks are exploding in his stomach as their lips touch. Strong arms wrap around his waist and lift him up a tad more to allow the kiss to deepen, then they stop and look through half-lidded eyes at one another.

“You taste like stale cigarettes.”

“And you taste like burnt coffee.”

They smile and lean back in, chuckling softly against each other's lips before pressing them together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	33. Fortune Teller part 4

The two young men are still in the throes of exhilaration after their impromptu make-out session behind a curtain, even as they are scowled down at by their Chief, the man not pleased with them for following assumed suspects and not calling for backup. They exchange quick glances, cheeks slightly pink, and bashful smiles on their faces until Cor swats Gladio with a folder. 

“Idiots.” 

“Sorry, sir.” Ignis says, head down.

“Yeah, sorry.” Gladio grumbles and rubs the top of his head.

“Not only could you two have alerted potential suspects, you both could have been hurt badly.” he says and turns back to Gladio, scowling. “And your choice of ringtone for me is highly inappropriate and childish.” 

“Geez, I’ll change it.”

“Good. Now then, since you both decided to go rogue and miss the meeting, I’ll have to waste more time explaining it.” 

The young men frown and nod, listening intently as Cor goes over the layout of the studio where the anniversary special will be held and the spots everyone is positioned, along with potential blind spots and exits. The two detectives will be dressed in plain clothes with some minor feature alterations and sat in the front row so they can rush to Lunafreya’s defense if need be. 

They are sent off with another reprimand by the chief before getting praised by Aranea for shadowing and outrunning her men, letting her know they need better training, much to their chagrin. Gladio and Ignis head inside an elevator that will take them to the Oracle’s room, her wanting to meet with them, both fidgeting and side-eyeing each other until the last rider leaves.

“So umm,” Gladio begins, cheeks flushed as he gnaws his lower lip. “about earlier?”

“Yes?” Ignis asks, a slew of thoughts going through his mind. 

Did the man think it was a mistake? Was it a mistake? Would something come of it or is it unprofessional for a relationship to begin between them? 

“Does that mean we’re dating now?” he asks, looking bashful.

Ignis can’t help but chuckle at the older man’s face, him looking young and innocent. 

“Jeez, forget I asked asshole.” Gladio huffs. 

“I’m sorry it’s just, your expression, it was cute.” Ignis says and gives him a smile. “Although for us to date, I would think it should be asked and not just assumed.”

The older man rolls his eyes but begins to smile and drops to his knee theatrically, a hand to his chest while the other is extended out. “Ignis Scientia, will you go out with me?”

Both men laugh and Ignis kneels down, cupping Gladio’s face and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Yes, Gladiolus Amicitia I wil-”

He gets scooped up in strong arms, Gladio grinning ear to ear and giving them a quick twirl. Ignis wraps his arms around the man’s broad shoulders and leans down into another kiss, it feels amazing and so right. He could almost kick himself for pushing down and ignoring these feelings. The ding of the elevator stops their canoodling, taking a professional guise and walking to the young woman’s room. However, before Gladio can even touch the handle, the door is pulled open and Lunafreya looks out at them both with a megawatt smile.

“I was wondering why I was feeling an aura of passion.” she snickers as the two men become flustered and mumble. “Don’t worry, it’ll be our secret until you both are comfortable.”

The two sigh softly and head inside the room, then stare in shocked horror at their grinning comrade.

“Oh, my mistake, Nyx too.” the young blonde titters and sits on a loveseat.

She gestures for them to come sit with her but Nyx slings an arm around Gladio’s shoulders and drags him out of the room wearing a devious grin. Ignis cringes, he can only imagine what the man is up to. 

“Congratulations.”

“Umm, thank you?” he says, flushing deeply and adjusting his glasses. “So you had something you wished to speak with about?”

Luna giggles. “Right back to business I see. And yes.” she says and begins glowering. “Someone leaked that I wished to speak with Noctis and now the producers of the special want him to appear on the show.”

Ignis feels a cold chill run down his spine. “I honestly don’t think that is wise.”

“And I told them that. They just won’t take no for an answer, they said we have no choice but to comply. ”

“Those daft bastards, just what do they thi-” Ignis stops and looks to the Oracle, her face growing distraught. “Blackmail?”

“Yes.” 

The young detective already has an idea for how they would force his and Noctis’ consent. “The affair.”

“As well as that my mother possibly knew beforehand of each child’s death yet she waited for the one to get her the most publicity.” Lunafreya looks about in tears. “I know that’s not true, my mother would spend sleepless nights trying to track down the victims. She even sent the investigators possible places of interest but they ignored her.” 

“I will talk to Leonis about this, it is illegal what they are doing.” 

“Thank you.” 

Anger begins to fill Ignis to the core that the producers would stoop so low as to resort to blackmail for a chance at better ratings. The door opens with Gladio and Nyx returning, the older one grinning while the younger looks absolutely flustered. Nyx gives a pat to Gladio’s back and heads out, the young detective sighing deeply. 

“Do I even want to know what he said to you?” Ignis asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, you don’t.” he huffs and flops down on the loveseat next to Ignis. “So what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Oh uh,” Ignis stammers, feeling unnerved once he remembers this situation will affect both Gladio and Iris as well. 

Before anyone can get a word in though, the younger man’s phone begins to ring, him taking it out and knitting his brows. It was Noctis. 

“I’ll be right back.” he says and quickly leaves. 

He heads down the hall and takes a seat at one of the benches where no guards are stationed so he could have some privacy, give the teen a heads up to what is going on before those sleazes do. 

“Noctis? Is everything all ri-”

_“You knew, didn’t you?”_ the teen says with a cold tone. 

A ping on Ignis’ phone lets him know he received a message, him opening it and immediately going pale. It was a photo of an underage Regis sitting on the lap of police chief Amicitia while in a hotel room, them in the throes of intercourse. The words, _‘I have an offer for you’_ , sent along with the photo. Ignis doesn’t get another word in as the door leading to Lady Lunafreya’s room is shoved open, a very irate Gladio storming to the elevator with the blonde woman not far behind. 

“Those fuckers think they can pull this shit!? I’ll snap their fucking necks before that shit can reach my sister!” 

Ignis quickly stands and goes to reply to Noctis, only to find the call has ended. He quickly rushes over to the elevator and hops inside with the older two, keeping himself pressed against the wall by Lunafreya as Gladio paces around like an enraged bull, not saying a single word. As soon as they arrive in the lobby where the production crew is at, Gladio storms over only to be snatched up by guards. 

“Ah, hello gentlemen.” the director schmoozes as he removes his hat. “And to you, lady Lunafreya.”

“If you send that fucking photo to my sister I’ll-”

The man puts his hand up. “I would never do that to a child.”

“You sent it to my charge.” Ignis snaps at the man. 

“Well, he’s the one who asked us for the proof when we made the offer.” the man says and turns. “Right Noctis?” 

The young teen looks at both detectives, his face filled with disgust and rage.


	34. Fortune Teller part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for taking so long with this. I've had writer's block along with working a lot and trying to find an apartment. Thank you all for sticking with this, reading, and commenting. ♡(◠‿◠)

It was all one big cluster fuck and Ignis could not think of a single way to fix the issue, he was at a loss. Noctis knew the truth and hated him for hiding it, the man responsible couldn’t be charged with blackmail since the teen was the one to ask for the information, and how he acquired it was unknown since it was sent to him anonymously. Asides from that, the case was at a standstill with no other clues to who the potential killer would be or when and where they’ll strike, putting everyone on edge. 

Especially since it was the anniversary and the special was set to begin airing in less than an hour. Ignis paces back and forth in Lunafreya’s dressing room as the young woman has her makeup and hair touched up. 

“He will come to forgive, but you need to calm yourself and give it time. No need to stress yourself.” she tells Ignis.

He just huffs and shakes his head, brows furrowing and resuming his pacing. There’s a knock on the door that all but startles the young detective until he regains his composure, heading over and carefully opening the door. A smarmy smile greets him with the director stepping into the room, him turning to the Oracle and smiling even broader. 

“Hello my dear, are you ready for the show to begin?”

Lunafreya smiles at the man despite the uneasiness in her eyes. “I am.”

“Good. All the guest have arrived and are seated, now we just have to assure that all the equipment is in working order so we don’t miss anything of interest.” the man says and turns to Ignis, giving him a smarmy smile and a nod. “I shall go check on our other little guest of honor.”

The young detective feels his ire rise, however, he knows if he were to be confrontational, it would hamper his job and put Lady Lunafreya’s life at risk. So he returns to his pacing until a ding comes from his phone, seeing a message from Gladio filling him in on the situation with Noctis, the older man playing as mediator. 

Ignis and Luna eventually leave the dressing room, flanked by her brother and other guards until they arrive at the studio. Ignis goes and takes a seat off to the side of the stage, exchanging a quick smile with Gladio who is also undercover in the audience. Then he glances at Noct, the teen seated in the front row and looking akin to a hissy cat. He doesn’t even get acknowledged. The host of the show steps out on the stage and awaits the cue from the director that they are live. 

The woman smiles. “Good evening, today marks the day of the ten year anniversary of when a deranged cult leader was finally captured after he kidnapped and murder multiple children in search of who he and his followers believed to be the ‘Chosen One’. Here with us today are the surviving family members of the children as well as the daughter of the late Sylva Nox Fleuret and a special guest who will join us on stage during the second half of the special.” the woman says and takes a seat across from the Oracle. “Lady Lunafreya it is a pleasure to have you.”

“Thank you for having me.” 

Ignis lets out a soft sigh and nonchalantly checks his phone for any updates from the others over a private feed, this amusing him as the show drags on. Not much of interest happens during the first half of the special, just the host asking questions to both Lunafreya and the relative of the child being featured at the moment. One of the parents had to be escorted out though after she berated the young Oracle since her mother had only stepped in when an affluent child was in danger. Ignis chanced a glance at Noctis and watched as the teen’s expression grew even sourer while slumping in his seat. 

Everything was going quite well yet everyone remains on high alert, not wanting to feel complacent and missing a potential threat. A brief intermission is taken and Luna is escorted back to her room with Ignis, Ravus, Cor, and Aranea all present. 

“While I am happy nothing has happened, something just feels off.” Aranea says as she leans against the chair Lunafreya is seated in. 

“Like it’s all going too smoothly.” Ravus adds in. “Even that mother's hysterics seemed overly fake and forced.”

“Scripted television, all this shit is fake.” Gladio chimes in as he joins with the others. 

‘Where’s Noctis?” Ignis asks, looking a tad harried. 

“In the green room laying down, said he’s not feeling well, probably stress. He said people have been coming up to him and asking him questions, poking at him and just bothering.”

“It may be bringing up old memories for him.” Luna says and stands from her chair. “Perhaps I should go speak to him. I used to talk with him after he was rescued and it helped soothe his anguish.”

“I-” the youngest of the detectives begins, brows furrowing slightly then gives a nod. “Yes, I believe that may do him well.”

“Luna.” Ravus grumbles lowly.

“Hush Ravus, I will be all right and back before the intermission is over.” she says and looks to the two youngest. “Detectives.”

The two men lead her out with Gladio standing in front and keeping her hidden while Ignis brings up the rear and watches for any sudden movements as they head to where the teen is resting. Upon arrival, Ignis feels his hackles rise as he spots the director leering overtop of the sleeping teen. He spots the three and puts an oily smile on his face while standing up straight.

“It would seem the young lad is under the weather. Do not fret though, I sent my assistant to fetch some medicine for him.”

“It’s probably all that shit you dumped on him.” Gladio snaps, budging himself between Noctis and the director. “Sending that trash to him even though he asked to see it. Someone with morals would never stoop that low.” 

The man’s lips curl into a grin. “My my, then I take it you are a pillar of morals.” he coos and looks into Gladio’s eyes and then at his face. “Has your sclera and skin always had a yellow tint to it? Perhaps from some medical condition.”

Gladio lets out a grunt and looks away but does not budge from where he stands. The director smiles and gives a bow to the others before exiting the room. The brunette detective curses under his breath and moves to the other side of the room. Ignis looks to him curiously, then to Lunafreya as she crouches down aside of the teen and looks worriedly at him. She glances up at Ignis and offers a soft smile with a nod, silently giving him assurance it will be okay. He turns back to Gladio and walks over to him, resting his hand on the man’s shoulder and feeling him tense up.

“Gladio, are you all right?”

“Y, yeah. Just a little frustrated is all.” he says and sighs. 

“About what the man said?”

“Sort of. Too, it makes me think back to when I was a kid, thinking how amazing my old man was and what an upstanding guy he was. Instead, he was a fraud.” Gladio says and glances back at the sleeping teen who is having his hair petted by Lunafreya as she softly speaks to him. “The kid feels the same way, he’s just going through the anger phase right now.” 

“This isn’t how I wanted him to find out.”

“Did you even want him too?”

Ignis furrows his brows and thinks briefly before giving his answer. “No.”

“Sometimes you can’t protect them from the evils of the world, so you just have to prepare them.” Gladio sighs. 

“Iris?”  
“I was planning to tell her when she was older and could understand more, yet with how everything is going I might as well do it now before someone with less wholesome motives does it first.”

“Umm, excuse me?” a young woman asks as she pops her head into the room. “The show is starting up again and I brought the medicine for the kid like I was asked to.” 

“Ah, yes, thank you.” Ignis says and takes the medicine offered, giving it a thorough once over before handing it over to Lunafreya.”

“Noctis, here.” she says and offers them to him. 

The teen groans and sits up, taking the pills. “Thanks, Luna. You all can go on ahead, I’ll return to the show in a bit.” 

Ignis goes to protest but stops and softly sighs, leaving the room and waiting for Gladio and Luna to follow. They return to the studio and take their spots, the show getting back underway. Then after a couple questions and photomontages of the deceased children, Luna starts to become fidgety and unnerved, glancing around and occasionally rubbing at her temple. Then an alarm begins blaring and a worker barges in.

“There’s a fire!”

Mass panic erupts as everyone tries to begin escaping with the cops and staff trying to get things under control. Smoke begins to billow in through the air ducts and quickly fills the stage, making it harder and harder to see. Ignis crouches low to the ground and carefully maneuvers to where Lunafreya was before, finding her on the ground with Gladio protectively over her.

“Of fucking course.” 

“Lady Lunafreya, was this what was causing you concern?” 

“I don’t know. I started feeling like I couldn’t move my arms and was struggling to breathe, then my vision became blurry and a headache began.” she says and glowers. 

“You think this is part of the assassination scheme?” 

“Possibly.” Ignis says and thinks of a plan while looking at the building layout map on his phone. “There’s a stairwell from the left side of the backstage area that leads to the ground floor with no other entrances or exits. We’d see and hear anyone who was trying to come up from that way.”

“All right, let’s get a move on.” Gladio says but then halts when Luna grabs his arm.

“Noctis.”

Both men go stiff, the teen was still in the breakroom resting. Ignis quickly checks his map and formulates a new plan of action, the three carefully maneuvering to the side exit and once Gladio checks that the coast is clear the three quickly leave the stage area. As quickly and cautiously as they can, the three head down the halls as an alarm blares overhead and the sound of panicked voices echoes through the walls. They arrive at the room and Gladio pops his head in quickly, finding the lights off and not turning back on when he flips the switch. The older detective uses his phone as a flashlight and steps in with Ignis and Lunafreya in toe, the three glancing around and not finding the teen.

“You think he fled once the alarm blared?” Gladio asks as he maneuvers his light around. 

“I hope so, let me try calling him.” Ignis says and takes out his phone.

“The wall, flash your light there.” Luna says softly and points to the adjacent wall.

Both men look to one another in concern and Gladio does as asked, illuminating the wall where a message is written that makes their blood run cold. 

**_‘THE TIME IS NIGH THE CHOSEN HAS RETURNED ALL WILL PERISH IN HELLFIRE.’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	35. Case 6: No Rest for the Weary part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it took so long to update, plot bunnies are still being a pain in the ass and I'm still apartment hunting. :C

It was like the whole world was burning around them, both figuratively and literally. A string of arsons have been taking place all across the city, missing person reports are flooding in including the parents’ of the deceased children, and Noctis had been kidnapped. All three of these occurrences fall to one man, Ardyn Izunia, the thought to have been locked up leader of the Church of the Infernian. He wasn’t locked up though, one of his followers went under the knife to become his doppelganger and was left to be found with Noctis after his whereabouts were discovered. Ardyn had been out, slithering around, grooming a new group of members to do his bidding and find a way to get what he sought. To kill the Oracle and reclaim the Chosen, he has succeeded in only one of those.

Gladio stands hunched over a sink in the precinct restroom, feeling nauseous and stressed. He cups his hands under the water spout and splashes the cold water against his face, sighing out deeply as he rubs his eyes. After drying his face, he returns to his desk and watches as his colleagues dash around in a frenzy trying to take down and pass on information. One of the missing parents and recipient of an organ had been found dead and was in autopsy. Though he notices someone missing, someone he is deeply worried about and goes to look in the break room where he can usually be found. 

Gladio finds Ignis there, attempting to pour himself another cup of coffee, his sixth that Gladio knows about, but most of it winds up splashing onto his reddened hand and the floor. He lets out a frustrated groan. Without a word Gladio walks over and places his hands against the other man’s, helping to steady them and pour the coffee. 

“Let me get this next time, your hand looks about ready to blister.” Gladio says softly as he sets the pot back and grabs up napkins to clean the spill. He stops though when he hears a faint whimper and immediately wraps his arms around the younger man. “I know, we’re doing everything we can.” 

“I just, I don’t know what I’ll do if he-” 

Gladio frowns deeply. He wants to tell Ignis everything will be okay and they’ll find Noctis safe and sound, but Gladio sadly knows that not everything turns out well and the evils of this world. He also knows about how it feels when your cherished family member is in danger and you’re helpless to them. Plus he’d be a hypocrite if he told him not to worry and relax. So he just holds Ignis close, pushes his bangs back and presses a tender kiss to his forehead, letting him know without words he’s not alone. 

Ignis pulls away first and rubs at his eyes until Gladio plucks his glasses off and wipes tears from his lashes. 

“Thank you, Gladio.” he says and takes his glasses back, then grabs up his coffee cup and takes a small sip. “Anything from Crowe yet?”

“No, nothing yet.” Gladio answers and leans against the counter. “So, do you believe the parents were kidnapped too or that they went along willingly?”

“I don’t know. Although, for comfort, I’d want to believe they’re not working with Izunia.”

“Agreed. However, from the reports, it’s said he’s a master manipulator.” Gladio says and furrows his brows. 

He has been having the stomach-turning thought in his mind that Noctis went with the man unprovoked, it his final grandstand of rebelliousness. 

“Yo guys,” a colleague of theirs says while quickly poking his head through the doorway. “Crowe found something. Captain wants us in the briefing room asap.”

Ignis lets out a strained sigh and sets his cup down before following after the man. Gladio begins to follow only to stop when he feels woozy and props himself against the wall. A pain surges through his stomach and another bout of nausea comes over him, he thankfully makes it to the trash can just in time and vomits violently. 

“Gladio? Are you all right?” 

The detective turns his head slightly and catches the distraught look from Ignis, the man looking deeply panicked. 

“Yeah, it’s probably just something I ate.” he says and wipes his mouth. 

Ignis frowns greatly but Gladio just waves him off and walks over while wiping his hand on his pant leg, places a hand against his back and follows him out. Upon arriving at the debriefing hall, the two take a seat near the back and watch as a large monitor is turned on, Crowe appearing on the screen with the body laid out on an autopsy table. 

“Everyone here?” she asks and gets the go-ahead from Cor. “So upon examining the body, I discovered he had a crudely stitched up cut along the left upper quadrant of the abdomen. After removing the stitches, I discovered a strange capsule where the spleen once was.”

“Wait, the victim’s spleen was removed?” 

“Correct. Well, actually it wasn’t the victim’s per say.”

“The Messiah’s?” Ignis asks.

“Yes, the spleen donated to him was removed before he died.”

Gladio feels a chill run down his spine, imagining why the organ was removed. He hears Ignis’ breath hitch, the man’s head lowered yet Gladio can see the anguish etched onto his face. His face begins to soften as a large hand gently lays against his, green eyes connecting with brown that are filled with care, and the two clasp their hands together.

“So what was in the capsule?”

“Some type of code it seems.” she says and holds up a slip of paper with letters and numbers inscribed on it. “I’ve scanned it into our system and sent it out to four other facilities to quicken the deciphering job.”

“All right, thanks Crowe.” Cor says and shuts off the monitor. “So that’s what we got. Scientia, Droit, and Agnelli I want you three also working on the code. Ostium, Khara, Kemp, and Barone there are places of interests I want you all to check out. Ulric, I want you to join Highwind and her men in assisting Lady Lunafreya to the crime scene. The rest of you start sorting through paperwork and cross-checking reports.”

Gladio gets up to leave with everyone until he is stopped by the chief, the man motioning for him to follow. He can’t help but sigh, knowing what is coming next.

“How is he?” Cor asks as he leans against his desk.

“Jittery and anxious, although he’s bottling up the rest. It’s good to keep his mind focused on something, that way he’s not stuck in his own head. Are you thinking of taking him off the case?” 

“It has crossed my mind, but he’s like you, stubborn and flighty when your families are in danger.” Cor says and furrows his brows. “I’m afraid he’ll do what you did only tenfold.” 

“I’m keeping him grounded the best I can so that doesn’t happen.” 

Cor lets a rare smile and chuckle escape that causes Gladio’s cheeks to heat up.

“How’s your liver?”

“It’s fine.”

“Gladiolus I-”

“It’s fine, chief. I just had a checkup and I’m taking all my medications, Iris can vouch for that.” he says and leans back in his chair. “I just think stress is getting to me.”

“You need a vacation.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“I’m being serious. Just think about it, you and your sister could go spend some time at the beach. Maybe take Scientia with you too.”

“We’ll see.” Gladio snorts and stands up from his chair. 

“Gladio,” Cor calls out. “did you slice your hand? You have blood on your pant leg.”

Gladio blanches slightly and looks down, seeing the smear. “Oh, yeah. Didn’t have a napkin so I just made due.”

Cor furrows his brows and purses his lips, yet he accepts that answer and gives a nod. 

“All right. Go see if we got anything back yet for cell phone or credit card activity.”

“Sure.” he says and steps out, heading to the restroom again instead of his desk.

As soon as Gladio is out of sight, he lets out a sigh before wincing and clutching his side in pain. He walks over to the sink and turns on the spicket while reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out a metal pill container. Gladio cups his hand under the water and pops a couple pills into his mouth along with the water, grunting out and gasping as he leans against the sink.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	36. Indefinite Hiatus

I'm sorry to inform my readers that I am taking a break from writing this since I can not, in good faith at this time, continue working on it. The Gladnis pairing had been something that had started off as my number two fav pairing and I wanted to try something different then what I usually do yet as time went on my dislike for the pairing grew to the point I can no longer stomach it nor force myself to write it. I am again truly sorry and I hope that in the near future I can regain my like for them and continue this.

 

Catlady86


End file.
